Gustos son Gustos
by Marii Sakishiima
Summary: ll Especial San Valentin ll Es 14 de febrero y el barco de los Mugiwara se encuentra en un completo caos. Sanji ha decidido mimar a "sus chicas" como nunca y a cierto chico de sombrero de paja, no le gusta nada la idea. ¿Serán celos? ll LuNa ll Capítulo nro. 17. Actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.01: SORPRESA+**

_Sencillamente, me desperté temprano por curiosidad._

_Lo había escuchado hablar a él de cosas bastante extrañas y sobre que el 14 de febrero era una fecha especial para las personas de su categoría. _

_Dijo algo de que era el turno de los hombres de portarse como caballeros y tratar a las chicas, como si fueran damas de alta sociedad e instantáneamente, nos corrió a todos de la cocina con la excusa de que tenía mucho que hacer._

_Lo miré de mala gana ante la sorpresa de los demás. Sanji sabía perfectamente que no había cosa que me molestara más que me interrumpieran en medio de mi décima comida del día y no más despotriqué porque no era justo que fuera a agasajar a las femeninas de nuestra banda, mientras nosotros moríamos de hambre._

_Él siquiera se inmutó, no más dio media vuelta y siguió con lo suyo, una vez que nos cerrara la puerta en la cara. _

_Ese 13 de febrero pasó lento y silencioso. Cada uno se fue a sus cosas en ese preciso instante y yo..._

_Bueno, preferí dar vueltas por ahí que seguir contemplando como el rubio hacía bien su trabajo, para ganarse un par de puntos extras con esas a las que abiertamente llamaba __**"sus princesas"**__._

_Me moví inquieto en la cama, por primera vez aquello había tenido otro efecto en mí. El hecho de que nuestro cocinero tomara a las chicas como si fueran de su propiedad, me provocó cierto malestar en el estómago y no pude pegar el ojo, pese a que me fui a dormir temprano._

_De hecho, bastante bien despierto estaba, que escuché como cada uno se metía en sus sueños, ignorando que yo seguía de ojos bien abiertos y ese nudo en medio de la garganta._

_Al principio, pensé que se debía al hecho de que me había quedado sin la cena por andar de caprichoso y que todavía seguía un poquito envenenado por la actitud que había tomado ese otro, como si realmente fuera un hombre de verdad y yo un pendejo. Después de todo, no había cosa que disfrutara más que ponerme en ridículo y si bien, me defendía de cada una de las acusaciones que tiraba en mi contra; había llegado al límite de mi paciencia._

_De acuerdo, no podía negar que Sanji tenía lo suyo pero, se creía tan ganador con las del otro lado que, un par de veces hasta me cambió la cara, de ver como coqueteaba con una y con la otra. Por supuesto que estaba en todo su derecho, si quería andar de galán con el mundo entero, sin embargo..._

_Era más fuerte que yo la revolución que se asentaba dentro mío, cada vez que él se lucía con las que estaban de nuestro lado, principalmente si lo hacía con ella._

_Sí, al principio preferí hacerme el idiota. Me dio la impresión de que le estaba exagerando un poco y que, por más que fueramos buenos compañeros, ella como chica, estaba en todo su derecho si quería estar al lado de alguien más que no fuera yo. Sin embargo..._

_Hacer que mi corazón se convenciera de eso, terminó por ser más difícil de lo que alguna vez me imaginé. Los años pasaron como si se tratara de un río infinito y lamentablemente, yo corrí junto con él._

_Mi mundo se abrió al suyo y para cuando quise darme cuenta, ella ya estaba dentro de mi cabeza. De una forma u otra, todo desembocaba en su persona y por más que intenté distraerme con lo que fuera, no llegué a ninguna parte; por el simple hecho de que quería huir de lo que me pasaba y a la vez, no._

_Por más dispuesto que estuviera a ignorar lo que dormía bien en el fondo, las cosas que me ataban a esa chica, no iban a desaparecer tan fácilmente y yo no era quién como para disolverlas y actuar como si no la conociera._

_Aunque no estuviera dispuesto a sentar cabeza y confesarme con todas las letras, estaba bien al tanto de que ya no se trataba de lo mismo que en un principio y que llamarla__** "MI amiga"**__, no tenía sentido. Era absurdo, quizás hasta ridículo catalogarla como tal, si hasta se metía en mis sueños, abriéndome los ojos a altas horas de la madrugada. _

_Incluso en días como este, me costaba demasiado mirarla a los ojos y no sentirme raro. Tal vez fuera porque yo mismo me estaba engañando al tratarla tan bien como siempre pero, no sabía como reaccionar y mucho menos, como actuar ante alguien de su clase. Siempre me costó llegar a su corazón y congeniar con lo que fuera que encajara con ella y ahora, la cosa estaba mucho peor que antes._

_Salté de la cama a eso de las dos, saliendo del camarote sin hacer el mínimo ruido. _

_Llevabamos un par de días sin un rumbo fijo y por eso mismo, nos turnabamos para hacer guardia y por lo que escuché, esta vez le había tocado a Usopp._

_Pensé en ir a hacerle compañía por un rato, el pasar tiempo con él probablemente sacara todo este lío de mi cabeza por unas horas, dejándome dormir tranquilo cuando fuera que dieran las seis. _

_Caminé sigiloso hasta la torre vigía y desde ahí, lo llamé. Tardó un par de minutos en reconocerme a causa de la niebla que reinaba sobre Sunny Go y luego, sencillamente, me invitó a subir. Tal cual supuse, estaba demasiado aburrido ahí solo y que yo estuviera firmemente a su lado, al menos evitaría que se quedara dormido a mitad de la vigilancia. _

_Me miró curioso, una vez que estuve a la misma altura que él y me dejé caer, en medio de un suspiro que remarcó mi reciente cansancio. Instantáneamente, hizo la observación de que era raro verme despierto a estas horas y encima, lúcido. Si bien a la hora de dormir, Zoro me ganaba en creces, la noche era el único momento del día en el que podía estar sumamente tranquilo y lejos de la locura que transitaba mi corazón y ahora, siquiera eso me quedaba._

_Con 19 años encima, no se valía que siguiera haciéndome el estúpido y mucho menos, si me gustaba una chica. Por más que quisiera taparlo todo con lo mismo de siempre, poco de positivo tenía el resultado, si siquiera podía acercarme a ella, cargando ese modo natural que de natural, ya no tenía nada. Podía hacerme el tonto cuanto quisiera pero, Nami no lo era tanto como yo y si llegaba a pisar la cuerda frente a ella, las cosas se irían al diablo. No sabía que si ella me veía del mismo modo y aunque así fuera, eso no garantizaba que estuviera dispuesta a compartir el resto de su vida conmigo._

_Eramos amigos y del modo en que yo lo veía, seguramente preferiría que siguieramos siendo eso y no otra cosa. _

_Por más encanto que tuviera yo, por más dulce que fuera con ella, era imposible que una chica de su clase cayera en las redes de un torpe y lerdo como yo._

_**¿NO?**_

**-Se te ve mal, Luffy...-dijo, como si fuera algo de lo más normal, que anduviera así de capa caída-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-¿Algo como qué?-que diera en el clavo, sin siquiera esforzarse, marcó mi derrota antes de tiempo**

**-No lo sé...-arqueé una ceja, vaya respuesta la suya-Llevas días sin dormir, no creas que no me di cuenta...-**

**-Usopp...-lo miré, serio**

**-¿Sí?-se quedó a la espera de lo que fuera a decir, bien atento**

**-No quiero hablar de eso...-solté, luego de unos minutos de silencio-Suficiente tengo con saberlo yo, como para que tú también estés al tanto de lo que me pasa...-**

**-Entonces, sí te pasa algo...-ni se tomó la molestia, de ponerle signos a lo último-Pero, no me lo quieres decir...-**

**-En realidad, no tengo pensado contarselo a nadie...-dije, para no rasgar nuestra confianza**

**-¿Siquiera a Nami?-instantáneamente, me hice para atrás-¿Ves?-se cruzó de brazos, con cara de pocos amigos-A ella si le vas a decir y a mí, no...-**

**-¿Estás loco?-y si no lo estaba, entonces el loco era yo-¡Ni en un millón de años, le diré a Nami que me...!-cerré la boca, automáticamente-Olvidalo...-**

**-Si era cierto lo que dijo Sanji, después de todo...-traté de hacerme el sordo pero, no pude-Te gusta Nami...-**

**-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-al menos, no abiertamente-¡Jamás la vería como algo que no es!-**

**-Es una chica, Luffy...-me lo recordó, como si no estuviera al tanto de ese diminuto detalle-Y una muy linda, para acotar...-**

**-Es mi amiga, Usopp...-pisé fuerte, sobre lo poco que había entre ella y yo**

**-¿Y con eso qué?-le restó la importancia que, en otros momentos, le hubiera dado yo-Que sea tu amiga, no significa que no pueda gustarte...-**

**-No, está mal...-eso me lo dije más a mí que a él-Que ella me guste, está mal...-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-ni yo mismo lo sabía pero, era tan consciente de la amistad que había entre nosotros, que no la quería joder-Contando que son amigos y se conocen tanto, ella podría sentir lo mismo que tú...-**

**-Sí, el día que las vacas vuelen, Nami sentirá lo mismo por mí...-preferí ahorrarme la confesión, para no sufrir el rechazo**

**-¡Vamos, Luffy!-dio un golpe en seco, contra la palma de su mano-¿Nunca has pensado en esa posibilidad?-**

**-¿De qué posibilidad me estás hablando?-contando que se trataba de Usopp, seguramente fuera una más de sus historias**

**-Nami podría amarte, idiota...-sentí ese comentario, como un baldazo de agua fría-Aunque, apuesto que ya te lo esperabas...-**

**-¿Esperarme, qué?-quise sonar tranquilo pero, fue imposible-¿Qué ella sienta lo mismo que yo?-**

**-Digo, has hecho tanto por Nami, que sería normal que terminara por enamorarse de ti...-sí, como no-Y como ya has caído en sus redes, sería bueno que ella también lo hiciera...-sentenció, sin pedir mi opinión-En las tuyas, claro está..-**

**-Es imposible, ¿sabes?-o al menos, así lo creía yo-Nami me ve como su amigo y me trata como tal...-o si no, lo discimulaba muy bien-Fuera de eso, no soy nada para ella...-**

**-Me parece que te equivocas...-dijo, bastante confiado-Si es cierto que te trata como a un amigo, porque es exactamente eso lo que eres para ella...-dio vueltas sobre lo mismo de un principio-Pero, eso no descarta que pueda llegar a verte como algo más...-**

**-Todavía sigo siendo un niño para ella...-si había alguna esperanza de que se fijara en mí o de que tuvieramos un futuro juntos, la maté en ese preciso instante-Uno que siquiera es capaz de protegerla...-**

**-Pero, eres capaz de amarla, a cambio...-quiso teñir la situación con un tono más agradable-Y creeme, eso es más que suficiente para una chica de su clase...-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-porque, poco me tragaba yo, la remota idea de que pudiera estar interesada en mí-Con lo ambiciosa que es Nami, dudo mucho que...-**

**-Estamos a 14 de febrero, Luffy...-sí, al menos, eso decía el calendario-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?-me dio el empujoncito que me hacía falta-Quién sabe, tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Vengo a presentarles mi nuevo proyecto para este año **2011** n_n

Sii, después de comenzar **¿Fantasía o realidad?** y de lo feliz que estoy por su buena respuesta, he decidido comenzar con una historia un poco más adecuada a la era de **OP** y pos, con un tono más rosa.

A fin de año, dije que no escribiría más historias tristes y pos, sin embargo... lo hice **(culpen a mi maldita depresión)**, así que para compensar ese pequeño fallo les dejo este fic que, si bien en un principio iba a ser un **one-shoot**, terminó por ser el principio de una historia que durará... ni idea XD

Veremos hasta donde llega y pos, que tanto puede presentarse a lo largo de la trama n_n

Como se ve en esta primera parte, **Luffy** está enamorado de **Nami **y es consciente de eso, sólo que no se lo quiere decir, porque respeta la amistad que hay entre los dos y porque cree que es imposible que ella sienta lo mismo por él **(dudo mucho que Luffy llegue a tener este pensamiento originalmente sabiendo lo bien que se llevan pero, bueno...)** y **Usopp** termina por animarlo para que vaya a verla.

A todo esto, el fic comienza sobre el **14 de febrero**, un día al que **Luffy** le resta importancia por no saber de qué se trata y que terminará por meterlo en un lío, mientras planea el modo más adecuado para decirle a **Nami** lo que siente por ella.

¿Qué más? Oh, el fic en sí no tiene mucho argumento pero, la verdad es que quería escribir algo más feliz que lo que acostumbro y pos, espero que les guste esta primera parte. Quién sabe cuando venga con la segunda, esperemos que pronto.

Por el momento, esto es lo que hay, disfrutenlo !

Desde aquí, muchas gracias por leer n_n

Cualquier duda o sugerencia, no duden en dejar review o mp, contesto a la brevedad.

**MonKey D NaMii**


	2. Chapter 2

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.02: RIDÍCULO+**__

_Lo suyo no me pareció para nada discreto._

_O sea, todo bien con que me diera el empujoncito que me hacía falta pero, de ahí a pedirme que fuera a decirle como me sentía respecto a la chica que era ella; había una gran diferencia._

_No era que nosotros tuvieramos problemas de comunicación o algo por el estilo pero, desde que __**"supuestamente"**__ resolví que me gustaba, nuestro trato había cedido un poco._

_Yo no sabía de que tipo de cosas hablar con Nami y ella (por su parte), no parecía nada dispuesta a escuchar las tonterías que día tras día le contaba en cubierta. Las cosas, de algún modo, habían cambiado y aunque traté de engañarme, no encontré una frase que encajara perfectamente con el momento que estabamos atravesando, a espaldas de los demás. Desconocía los motivos por los cuales me evitaba (así, a su estilo) y seguramente, ella no estaba al tanto de los míos, la charla entre los que eramos ahora estaba gastada o sencillamente, fuera de foco y como no quería ir hasta el fondo del asunto; lo habíamos dejado así._

_Lo más seguro era que pensara que había otra en mi vida y que por eso, había dejado de tratarla tan bien como siempre o que en los dos años que pasé lejos de ella, encontré a alguien que supo ocupar su lugar mucho mejor y que no me servía para nada; porque encima de ser mala conmigo era débil. Por supuesto que yo no pensaba nada de eso, pero..._

_De ahí a que ella lo diera por bueno, podía partirme un rayo, que iba a seguir sosteniendo su teoría por largo rato. _

_Pensé en eso cuando bajé de la torre vigía, despidiéndome de Usopp. Si era cierto que necesitaba hablar Nami, ya no podía mentirme más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que, se había trasladado a mi estómago y hasta me costaba respirar, cuando su nombre se pasaba por mi cabeza. _

_Había algo fuera de lugar, que se había descolocado luego de volver a verla y si bien no sabía qué era, no podía seguir haciéndome el imbecil y actuar como si nada. Levantarme a la mañana y saludarla como si todavía fuera una simple __**"amiga"**__ para mí, me sonaba de lo más hipócrita y yo, en ningún momento llegué a ser así con ella y mucho menos, pretendía serlo ahora que era consciente que me movía hasta el alma con su sola presencia._

_Fue por eso que le hice caso a mi amigo, sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces. Caminé en falso hasta la puerta de su camarote y tomé aire. No sabía si estaba despierta haciendo alguna de sus cosas o si se había echado a dormir por ganarle el sueño en batalla pero, no podía seguir sosteniendo esta mentira por más tiempo. Engañarla del modo en que lo estaba haciendo, venderle una historia que no era cierta, decirle que estaba todo bien entre ella y yo y que no había de que preocuparse..._

_¿De veras pensaba que alguien como Nami, iba a tragarse semejante verso? _

_Vamos, era una chica de lo más inteligente y sabía muy bien como ver a través de mí. Siquiera era necesario que se esforzara, a veces mis ojos hablaban por si solos y se enteraba de la verdad a cuatro voces, sólo porque me jodía eso de estar callado._

_Sinceramente, no había momento en el día, en que me dieran ganas de cerrar la boca. Aún sin tener algo importante que decir, me gustaba eso de compartir mis cosas con ella y que, de un día para el otro, eso desapareciera como si nunca hubiera estado, me dejó en un estado lamentable. _

_No sólo eso, todo se juntó con el maldito 14 de febrero y con esa onda de seductor que Sanji plantó frente a ella, para dejarme en desventaja. _

_¿Si estaba celoso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero, me ponía los pelos de punta, que se hiciera el novio con una chica de su clase, cuando estaba claro que no tenían nada y que no más sacaba provecho de él; porque era el más fácil de convencer sobre Sunny Go._

_Por supuesto, no por eso nuestro cocinero tenía que echarse para atrás pero, contando que estaba ahí para darle el gusto cuando a ella se le antojaba que así fuera, terminaría alimentándose de falsas esperanzas que, en si, no le servirían de nada._

_Porque sí, Nami podía llegar a ser una chica encantadora pero, cuando se trataba de su propio bien, era lo más semejante al diablo. Yo la conocía lo suficiente como para sostener que eso, era cierto. Al principio eramos algo así como__** "perro y gato"**__, ella no paraba de insultarme y yo, por mi parte, de hacerme el sordo cada vez que me decía que hacer. Eramos opuestos y si bien estaba encaprichado con eso de llevarme bien con alguien de su estilo, día tras día me daba cuenta que era imposible llegarle al alma por culpa de la maldita coraza que había creado contra el mundo, gracias a Arlong._

_Nunca fue capaz de ser honesta por completo conmigo y por más que traté de entender las raíces de su desconfianza, me sentí mal, porque yo sí confiaba plenamente en ella. Aún cuando me traicionó, aún cuando me mandó de vuelta a casa y aplastó mis sueños como si se tratara de algún animal asqueroso, jamás dejé de tomarla en cuenta; porque a su manera, formaba parte de mi vida._

_Yo no la titularicé como mi amiga porque se me cantó la gana, sencillamente sentí que ella estaba en la piel para convertirse en uno de los míos y no iba a dar brazo a torcer, hasta que diera por cierto que mis intenciones eran buenas._

_Por más que odiara a los piratas y los catalogara a todos como basura, por más que dijera que yo era lo mismo que todos los otros, no más que usaba mi rostro angelical para engañar a los demás... _

_Una mentira tan grande como esa, que sostuvo sola durante ocho años, no hizo más que venirse abajo, cuando se encontró cara a cara conmigo, en las tierras de su pueblo. Nunca le pregunté sobre su pasado, mucho menos cuan importante era la gente de Cocoyashi para ella, no me importaba quién había sido antes, si no quién era en esos momentos y quién yo quería que fuera en un futuro: mi navegante._

_Y había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese entonces que, hasta me parecía mentira aquello de haberla convencido para que se viniera conmigo, de la noche a la mañana. _

_Después de todo, lo mío no fue una confesión o algo por el estilo, sencillamente, le grité lo que sentía en esos momentos, porque ya no podía callarmelo más. La quería conmigo, porque era mi amiga y me importaba poco y nada, si luego de eso me odiaba mucho más de lo que en sí lo hacía. _

_En pocas palabras, no quería irme de ahí sin que estuviera al tanto de lo que me pasaba. Sí, a la vista de cualquiera parecía una tontería del tamaño de un río pero, para mí... no era tan sólo eso. La sentía demasiado cerca, como para dejarla ir y haber luchado contra un tipo tan fuerte como lo era ese tritón, me abrió los ojos respecto a lo que yo realmente buscaba con Nami y lo que __**"·supuestamente"**__ sostenía que quería con ella._

_Probablemente, fuera cierto lo que más de una vez, me dijo Robin. Que yo sentía cosas demasiado fuertes por Nami y que no más me hacía el idiota, porque temía que me rechazara. Aún teniendo el vínculo que teníamos y que forjamos juntos a lo largo del viaje, le tenía terror a la remota idea de que ella pudiera estar interesada en otro y que a mí no más me viera como a un hermano menor, al que tenía que cuidar para que no se metiera en problemas._

_Siempre sostuve que, por más buenos amigos que fueramos ella y yo, había un muro entre los dos, que no podía derribar y que con el correr del tiempo, fue haciéndose cada vez más grande, impidiéndonos decir la verdad. Juntos, montamos una obra bastante patética y nos negamos a decirnos __**"Te quiero"**__ para no confundir al otro y echar a perder la amistad que, de algún modo, todavía existía entre nosotros. Atesoramos eso único que no queríamos perder por nada en el mundo y sin querer, nos perdimos a nosotros mismos, ese día en que finalmente..._

_**SE DIO NUESTRA SEPARACIÓN.**_

_Por eso mismo, me quedé tieso ante su puerta. El recuerdo de ese entonces, había vuelto a atormentarme y me tembló el cuerpo, de sólo tener presente sus ojos que, en silencio, pidieron por mi auxilio. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentí impotente. No haber podido hacer algo por ella, cuando me necesitaba más que nunca, me aplastó y me llevó hasta el fondo de un pozo ciego, del que me costó salir; luego de la muerte de Ace._

_Nunca antes me hizo tanta falta como en ese entonces y saber que no podía estar ahí aunque la llamara a gritos, me partió el alma al medio y me dejé caer, con la angustia pegada al pecho; esperando que sus brazos fueran capaces de atajarme justo a tiempo._

_Y lo hizo, a su manera, lo hizo. Tuve que esperar dos años pero, cuando volví a verla, lo primero que hizo, fue hacerme sentir seguro y acompañado, luego de la pérdida. Y yo... _

_Después de mucho tiempo, dejé que el llanto saliera por sí solo, manchándole el cuerpo hasta los huecos del alma, sin importarme si eso le rompía el corazón. _

_Nami siempre fue incondicional conmigo, incluso ahora que estabamos un poco distanciados y que casi no hablabamos de nada, no paraba de darme su apoyo y preguntarme como estaba. Hasta me dijo que si me sentía mal o tenía ganas de llorar otra vez, que podía ir corriendo a buscarla, que ella iba a estar ahí para mí, como siempre._

_Tal vez por eso, me mandé solito, luego de llamar un par de veces y no recibir respuesta. Supuse que estaba dormida y que por eso mismo, había ignorado el timbre de mi voz que, la llamó despacio cuando estuve a la altura suficiente para contemplar su rostro sereno, que se asemejaba al retrato de un ángel. Mis dedos resbalaron inconscientemente por sus mejillas, llegando a la ruta de su boca que, parecía estar esperando que alguien le robara un beso. Sin embargo..._

_Yo aún le tenía respeto al lazo que había entre nosotros y por eso mismo, me tragué las ganas y no más la observé por largo rato. Nunca antes me había detenido a pensarlo pero, tal cual me dijo Usopp, era una chica bastante llamativa y lamentablemente, mis ojos no podían hacerse los ciegos ante semejante figura que, así como parecía una chica fuerte; era sumamente frágil cuando se encontraba entre mis brazos._

_Quizás por aquello, se me puso la piel de gallina, cuando los suyos tendieron a chocar con los míos. Los abrió despacio, como si estuviera consciente de mi presencia en la habitación y me miró ni que tuviera cinco años menos que yo, tomándome la mano para que la dejara exactamente dónde estaba. _

_¿Y qué hice yo? Automáticamente, abrí la boca y dije lo más ridículo que podría haberle dicho a una chica como ella._

**-Nami, te quiero...-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic que es un especial para **San Valentin** n_n

Sé que ya hemos pasado esa fecha y que hasta subí esta historia atrasada pero, es una compensación por todos las veces que quise armar un proyecto para esa época y nunca pude T_T

La verdad, me gustó más este capítulo que el primero, por el simple hecho de que tiene un poco más de fuerza y pos, más **LuNa** XD

Además tiene más mi estilo y si bien no estoy pasando por el mejor momento de mi vida, porque me tropiezo mucho con algunas cosas que no salen como yo quiero, agradezco inmensamente el apoyo de mis seres queridos y de las personas que me conocen y me quieren tal cual soy. Ellos son la fuerza de estas historias, de estos sentimientos plasmados en este pequeño resumen de palabras...

Siempre he dicho que escribo con el corazón, porque amo de corazón y pos, eso es lo que quiero transmitirles con esta historia. Porque soy una romántica por naturaleza y necesito salir del drama por un buen rato, ya suficiente tengo con el mío como para también ahogarme en fics que tengan esa fuerza que a veces me derriba...

Por eso me decidí a escribir esta historia, porque cuando la empecé estaba pasando por el mejor momento de mi vida, porque me sentí amada por la persona que yo aprendí a amar y si bien he tenido un par de golpes estos días, he logrado levantarme y demostrarle que puedo ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento y que pos, ahí voy a estar siempre...

No suelo hablar de mi vida personal pero, es bueno que sepan de dónde salieron la fuerza y los sentimientos para este nuevo proyecto mío n_n

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el otro. Ya saben que cualquier cosita pueden dejar review o mp !

Desde aquí, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra.

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:** **Gabe y Eliete por el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto ! Y a todos los que me acompañan desde que estoy aquí por fanfiction net n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.03: TENTACIÓN+**

_En esos momentos, no medí lo que sucedió. _

_Si bien nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para traicionar __**"los límites"**__ de nuestra dichosa amistad, nunca tomé aquello como punto de partida a la hora de ponerme serio con ella._

_O sea, sí... Nami me gustaba pero, no por eso las cosas iban a darse justo como yo quisiera. Estar al tanto del cariño inmenso que le tenía, no garantizaba un sentimiento recíproco de su parte y por eso, las pocas veces que llegamos a encontrarnos cara a cara, preferí retroceder que acabar con ella en la cama._

_Crei, pensé, hasta imaginé que - si la tocaba - las cosas se irían al diablo en menos de dos segundos y que mis dedos acabarían por adherirse a su ropa interior. _

_En pocas palabras, la hora de hacerme__** "el ignorante"**__ había terminado hacía buen rato y si todavía pensaba que podía seguir haciéndome __**"el idiota"**__, entonces estaba muy equivocado._

_Tal vez por aquello, fue que lo dejé salir de un modo tan improvisado. Senté tanto la cabeza respecto a que tenía que madurar que, me pareció que estaba bien __**"confesarme"**__, como primer paso. Sin embargo..._

_Nunca pensé que un simple__** "Te quiero"**__ podría desatar las cuerdas así de violento y mucho menos, entre nosotros dos. Porque, si bien eramos los mejores amigos y no existía tal cosa que pudiera separarnos, a la hora de hacer contacto, eramos un par de niños que no tenían idea a qué diablos estaban __**"jugando" **__y nos quedabamos quietos, esperando que la respuesta cayera en nuestras manos para atajarla con los dedos y olvidarnos que estabamos a pasos apenas de un beso._

_Con Nami siempre fue así. No había momento del día que sus ojos no buscaran los míos y mucho menos, un segundo en que yo descansara la vista sobre cualquier otra línea que no tuviera que ver con ella. Ambos vivíamos para el otro y estabamos al tanto de eso, sólo que nos costaba reconocerlo y lo tapabamos todo con un par de frases lindas que, a la hora de dormir, nos quitaban el sueño._

_Porque, no fui yo el que empezó con esa rutina de visitarla por las noches, ella llamó primero a mi puerta diciendo que tenía pesadillas y que el único lugar en el que sentía segura, estaba justo al lado mío. Y, como yo era incondicional con esa faceta suya, dejé que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera y que regresara a su camarote, cuando dieran las doce del día._

_En pocas palabras, la malcrié. Ver como temblaba de frío o quizás por miedo, sacudió mi corazón y para cuando quise darme cuenta, ella ya descansaba pegada a mi pecho. Y bueno..._

_Yo me acostumbré a eso. Tanto que, cuando nos separamos, tuve que abrazarme a la almohada para cubrir un poco el agujero que tenía dentro, por saber que estaba lejos y no en el mismo lugar de siempre. _

_Incluso Hancock se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien conmigo y yo, no fui capaz de ser honesto. Lo adorné todo con el verso de que estaba preocupado por Ace, porque la verdad no tenía ganas de sentarme a hablar sobre lo que me pasaba con Nami con una mujer como ella. _

_De hecho, siquiera sabía si era lo suficientemente confiable, como para contarle toda mi historia y de paso, lo que sentía por mi navegante. Si estaba enamorado o no de ella, era asunto mío, Hancock no tenía por qué saberlo. Que una cosa era decirselo a Robin y una muy distinta, plantearle a una completa desconocida el amor que corría por mis venas desde la primera vez que la había visto. _

_Por supuesto que tardé en tocar fondo con Nami pero, apenas la sentí lejos me di cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Y no era porque me hubiera traicionado o en todo caso, que se hubiera ido así como si nada; era que yo no estaba dispuesto a soltarla y dejar que volara por otro cielo que no fuera el mío. _

_Al principio, pensé que era tal cual me había dicho Usopp. Que estaba encaprichado con ella porque me ignoraba y me trataba como si no me diera el cerebro pero, con el correr el tiempo, las cosas fueron cambiando entre nosotros. Nami aprendió a respetarme y aceptó mi ayuda todas las veces que se la ofrecí de manos abiertas y yo le presté el oído, para que me dijera lo primero que pasara por su cabeza. En resumen, creamos un vínculo que muchos se esforzaron en romper y que, hasta el día de la fecha..._

_**SEGUÍA INTACTO.**_

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-después de un silencio sepulcral, logré escucharla**

**-Que te quiero...-repetí, seguro de que no era un error lo que sentía por ella-Eso dije...-**

**-¿Y a estas horas vienes a decirmelo?-no alcancé a distinguir si fue un reproche u otra cosa-¿No podías esperar que al menos amaneciera?-**

**-Lo siento...-me disculpé porque, estaba claro que estaba molesta-No tenía pensado despertarte...-**

**-Me hubieras despertado o no...-porque, ya lo había hecho-Viniste hasta aquí a decirme que me quieres, Luffy...-**

**-¡Porque es la verdad!-chillé, para que dejara de hacerse la sorda-¡Te quiero, Nami, te quiero!-y lo resalté, porque parecía que quisiera verlo en color-¡De hecho, siempre...!-las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas, frenaron mi voz-Oye, no llores...-aunque decirselo a estas alturas, era lo mismo que pedirle que se quedara callada-No es para tanto, ¿o sí?-**

**-¿Cómo que no es para tanto, idiota?-ahí, sus pupilas decayeron sobre las mías, con ese color tan propio de ella que, me dejaron ciego-¡Acabas de decirme que me quieres, que siempre lo has hecho!-me dio la impresión que, el camarote no era lo suficientemente grande, para que pudiera expresarse con suma libertad-¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí?-**

**-Nami, yo...-quise armar una pequeña disculpa pero, ella no me dejó**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-juraría que iba a golpearme pero, en vez de eso, me abrazó-¡No digas más nada, por favor!-**

**-¡Oye...!-sentí cada uno de sus dedos, adheridos a mi espalda-¿Nami...?-**

**-Debería golpearte, ¿sabes?-su voz corrió por mis oídos, como si fuera el viento-Por ser tan idiota...-bueno, al menos todavía seguía sonando como la que yo conocía-Pero, no puedo...-supuse que se refería a que estaba cansada, como para andar a los gritos conmigo-No quiero...-**

**-¿A qué te...?-sus ojos se pegaron a los míos, cuando me soltó despacio **

**-¿Cómo podría tratarte igual que siempre, si ahora sé que tú me quieres tanto como te quiero yo?-**

**-¿Qué...?-su llanto tocó las sábanas tanto como mi piel y la última puerta, finalmente, se abrió**

**-Te quiero, Luffy...-mi corazón se partió al medio, una vez que mi nombre abandonó su boca-Siempre lo he hecho...-la seguridad de esas palabras, casi me hizo llorar-Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo...-cada cosa que ella decía, aumentaba mis ganas de acabar con la maldita distancia-¡Porque, tú eres...!-**

**-¡Tonta!-preferí callarla que escuchar el resto-¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas diciéndome eso?-la verdad, ser la persona más importante para Nami, era lo que único que quería pero, si por eso corría el riesgo de perderla, era mejor que lo mantuvieramos en secreto-¡Que yo te quiera es una cosa pero, que tú me quieras a mí...!-**

**-¡No me importa lo que digas!-por primera vez, me hizo frente-¡Aunque lo mejor sea olvidarte, que estemos lejos no cambiará lo que siento!-recién entonces, apretó mis manos con las suyas-Yo te quiero, Luffy...-volvió a decirme, más calmada-Y ni que me obliguen, voy a renunciar a ti...-sonaba tan decidida que, no daba para hacerle la contra-¿Te quedó claro?-**

**-Eres tan tonta a veces...-me quejé, de lo necia que podía llegar a ser, en sus momentos de sensibilidad-No sé de dónde lo sacaste...-**

**-Escucha, sólo quiero que sepas algo...-por alguna extraña razón, no quería dejar de escucharla-Yo no estoy jugando...-en ningún momento lo pensé así pero, contar con esa seguridad me dejó más tranquilo-Si te digo que te quiero, es porque es cierto...-**

**-Está bien...-tiré, en medio de la conmoción-Sabes que te creo...-toda cosa que ella dijera, para mí, era verdad-No eres una chica que se ande con vueltas...-a decir verdad, no-Y si me quieres...-lo cual, estaba cantado que sí-Está bien...-de hecho, estaba más que bien-No voy a juzgarte por eso, ni por nada...-**

**-No tenía pensado decirtelo, pero...-ahí, sus dedos resbalaron por los míos-Como estamos a 14 de febrero, me pareció lo correcto...-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-todo el mundo estaba al tanto del significado de ese día, menos yo**

**-Has sido un chico de lo mejor conmigo, Luffy...-bueno, no era para tanto-Tú más que nadie te merecías saberlo...-**

**-¿Que me querías?-en silencio, me dio la razón-Pero, yo hace mucho que lo sé...-**

**-¿Cómo es eso?-saltó a defenderse-¡Si yo nunca...!-**

**-Te preocupabas mucho, siempre...-le revolví el cabello, a lo que ella se quejó-Así que, supuse que te pasaba algo conmigo...-**

**-¿Si ya lo sabías por qué no me lo dijiste?-me miró de reojo, acompañada por un tono rosado que le sentaba bien**

**-Porque no es lo mismo que yo lo sepa, a que tú me lo digas...-sonreí sencillo, únicamente para ella-Preferí darte tiempo, que forzarte a algo que no quisieras...-**

**-Luffy, tú...-sus ojos me analizaron, de pies a cabeza-¿Cuándo aprendiste a actuar como un caballero?-**

**-¡¿Qué?-generalmente, era yo el que rompía el encanto, en momentos así-¡Tonta, no lo eches a perder!-que eso no iba con su estilo, para acotar-¡Me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí, como para que tú...!-fue tan sólo un segundo pero, pude sentir su dulce boca pegada a la mía-¿Qué fue...?-**

**-Feliz San Valentin, Luffy...-completó la frase con una gran sonrisa**

S_egundos habrán sido, los que me quedé mirándola, antes de jalarla del brazo en un intento desesperado por probar sus labios. No supe cómo, cuándo, ni dónde pero... de algún modo se las arregló para dejarme sin palabras y ante los pies de una sensación completamente nueva que, sólo quería compartir con la chica que era ella y la que yo mismo titularicé en ese momento como __**"la reina de mis sueños"**__._

_En efecto, terminé unido a ella, como si fuera el equipo que usaba para dormir y, automáticamente, me pegué a su cuello, cayendo en la tentación que (ni bien fui a buscarla), supe que me llevaría a un solo lugar: las puertas del infierno. _

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic que es un especial para **San Valentin** n_n

Sé que ya hemos pasado esa fecha y que hasta subí esta historia atrasada pero, es una compensación por todos las veces que quise armar un proyecto para esa época y nunca pude T_T

La verdad, me gustó mucho este capítulo, por el juego que hubo del **LuNa** y el modo en que **Nami** le dijo a **Luffy** que no se separaría de él, aunque la mismísima **Marine** la obligara XD

¿Qué más? Iba a darles un discursito de los míos, pero... me parece que con el capítulo es más que suficiente n_n

Ando feliz, enamorada y pos... espero que esta historia sepa reflejarlo por completo !

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros. Ya saben que cualquier cosita pueden dejar review o mp !

Desde aquí, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra.

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:** **Gabe, AnimeFull4ever, Pintado y Eliete por el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto ! Y a todos los que me acompañan desde que estoy aquí por fanfiction net n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.04: RESPUESTA+**

_Su cuerpo se despedazó en medio de un abrazo bastante animal. La tomé con fuerza para que no pensara siquiera en huir de mí y la pegué a mi pecho, para que escuchara los latidos de mi corazón adolescente. _

_Si bien le había dejado clarito que ella me gustaba, la necesidad de que se diera por enterada de que no estaba mintiendo, seguía estando ahí; entre mis brazos al igual que su alma. Sentí el remoto capricho de tenerla conmigo tan sólo por una milésima de segundo y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que en las noches de invierno me hacía falta. Que me había acostumbrado a tenerla al lado en todo momento y el sólo hecho de pensar que algún día podría llegar a no ser así, abría de a poco las heridas que alguien más se encargó de hacerme justo en el momento de conocerla._

_Nami trajo consigo un enorme secreto y lo pegó a las puertas de mi historia, esperando que fuera capaz de descifrar que tanto me estaba ocultando y yo, puse manos en el asunto en el momento oportuno._

_Apenas sus dedos abandonaron lo seguro de mi piel, frené el miedo que dormía en sus ojos y se los abrí de par en par, para que dejara de hacerse la sorda y le entrara en la cabeza que conmigo no era necesario que se anduviera con vueltas, que estaba ahí para escucharla. _

_Y sí, lloró. Por primera vez, bajó la bandera ante este que era su capitán y lloró como si el mundo se acabara en ese preciso instante y no hubiera vuelta que darle. _

_Se volvió diminuta ante mis ojos que la observaron de pies a cabeza y luego, sencillamente, rogó por un abrazo. No quería hablar, se le notaba en la cara. Lo que fuera que llevara consigo, no era asunto mío y si estaba dentro de sus planes que yo estuviera al tanto de su pasado, entonces esperaría que se sintiera lo suficientemente segura como para abrir la boca y contarmelo todo._

_Por supuesto, eso nunca pasó. Apenas se dio cuenta que no tenía caso construír un mundo nuevo a espaldas del que había abandonado, tomó sus cosas, nos robó el barco y regresó con esos que eran su familia. _

_Y, como era de esperarse, yo fui el último en enterarme de aquel minucioso detalle y así quedé después. Traté de procesar sus motivos, me maté pensando que la habría impulsado a irse así como si nada pero, la única respuesta que encontré, fue la ruta que nos llevó tras sus pasos y las puertas de un Imperio que bajé a golpes porque el muy desgraciado de Arlong; se atrevió a hacerla llorar._

_Y ahora, estabamos tan lejos de todo eso y tan cerca el uno del otro que, parecía mentira que fueramos los mismos de ese entonces y no un par de desconocidos que se buscaron por la necesidad de tener contacto más allá de la palabra._

_Según Franky, era normal lo que pasaba. Conocía a Nami tanto como la palma de mi mano y en caso de tener que dar una respuesta de lo más elocuente, entonces diría que sabía más de ella que de mí mismo. Que había huecos dentro de este que era yo, que todavía permanecían dormidos y que únicamente salían a la luz, cuando la muy linda me ponía las manos encima._

_De hecho, que ahora estuvieramos así como estabamos, tenía que ver exactamente con eso. Si Nami no me hubiera dicho nada de lo que me dijo, yo seguiría siendo igual de respetuoso con ella y habría, incluso, aumentado la distancia; luego de decirle que la quería más allá de lo que significaba querer así a alguien. _

_Yo no conocía los límites, esa palabra no estaba dentro del diccionario que llevaba bajo el hombro y decir que tal cosa se encontraba en medio de ella y este que se hacía llamar __**"su superior"**__, me parecía ridículo. Ambos eramos lo suficientemente adultos, como para afrontar que lo que nos estaba pasando no era producto del cambio de estación y mucho menos, porque justo nos hubieramos confesado un 14 de febrero. Lo nuestro venía desde hacía mucho tiempo y, quizás por la separación y todo el revuelo que hubo en Marine Ford, cada uno por su lado; halló el modo de dejarlo salir de una vez por todas. _

_Y sí, como era de esperarse, yo abrí la boca primero. No me importaba lo que pudiera llegar a pensar de mí después, tal cual me dijo Usopp era mejor que Nami estuviera al tanto cuanto antes; para que luego no se anduviera quejando de mi repentino desinterés. Ambos la conocíamos muy bien, ella no era de hacer esas cosas pero, contando que lo tenía a Sanji a lo muy servicial, tal vez en un día como este, acabara por rendirse a los encantos del rubio; haciendo realidad el sueño del muy pervertido luego de intentar conquistarla por tres años consecutivos._

_Si me lo ponía a pensar, él tenía mucho más puntos a favor de los que tenía yo y probablemente, si no hubiera ido a buscarla cuando me dijeron que lo hiciera, las cosas habrían sido otras llegada la mañana. Sin embargo..._

_Mi mente estaba tan en blanco que, la única que la ocupaba en esos momentos, era ella. No importaba desde que ángulo la viera, era sumamente perfecta y pobre de mí, de haber sido tan idiota y haber fomentado que estaba bien que fuera mi amiga y no otra cosa. Pobre de mí por haberme hecho tan el pendejo y dejarla pasar como si de veras fuera igualita a cualquier otra chica. Pobre de mí que me hice el que no la veía, hasta que mis ojos captaron su cuerpo desnudo de pies a cabeza. Pobre de mí que intenté engañarme y siempre volví al mismo lugar, dónde ella me esperaba de brazos abiertos. Por supuesto, ya no tenía caso rememorar aquellos encuentros o momentos nuestros, dado que comparado con el que estabamos viviendo ahora, eran lo mismo que nada. Después de todo, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de tener un contacto físico de lo más explícito y a puertas cerradas y lejos del resto, era exactamente aquello lo que resbalaba por la punta de mis dedos; en el intento de atrapar cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo._

_Que, si bien llegué a imaginar que sería de mil maneras diferentes, ninguna le llegaba por completo a los talones a esta que era la versión original. Porque, soñar con ella no era lo mismo que vivirlo en carne propia y de todas las cosas que llegué a pensar que pasarían entre Nami y yo, esta (sencillamente) estaba última en la lista del uno al diez._

_Por supuesto, no por eso retrocedí. Al contrario, diría que avancé y fui en busca de mucho más, cuando solita se abrió de piernas y se desprendió de mí, para dejarme entrar. _

_Y sí, si esto hubiera pasado cuando tenía 17, seguramente hubiera salido corriendo; pidiéndole disculpas por manchar el respeto que había entre los dos, ignorándola por semanas enteras, esperando que se diera cuenta que ese tipo de cosas no podían ocurrir entre nosotros dos, si queríamos que nuestra amistad perdurara. _

_Pero, habiendo pasado dos años desde ese entonces, poco de lógico tenía que la despreciara, cuando por voluntad propia se estaba entregando a este que era yo. Si Nami estaba esperando tal cosa de mi parte, entonces yo..._

**-¿Está bien que hagamos esto?-pregunté, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde-Digo, nosotros somos...-**

**-Amigos...-me cortó, antes de que terminara con mi discurso-Lo sé...-fácil, me di cuenta que le pesaba que todavía fuera así-Siempre he tenido presente que lo somos...-**

**-Sí, yo también...-tal vez por eso, a veces me pesaba tanto el cuerpo, a la hora de ser honesto con ella-Por eso, nunca...-**

**-Pero, las cosas son diferentes ahora...-por como me jaló para matar la distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos, me di cuenta que no estaba mintiendo-¿No crees?-**

**-S-Sí...-temblé, pegado a los centímetros que me separaban de su boca-Las cosas han cambiado un poco, entre nosotros...-**

**-¿Te molesta?-su voz no hacía más que traspasarme los oídos, al punto de enloquecer-Digo, que ya nada sea como antes...-**

**-Para nada...-dije, seguro y mis dedos acompañaron mis palabras, resbalando por sus mejillas-Está bien que hayan cambiado...-tiré, de sólo tocar sus labios-Ya era hora que lo hicieran...-**

**-Lu...-hubiera matado por escuchar el final de mi nombre pero, preferí su silencio**

**-Yo te quiero, Nami...-y eso, se lo demostré con un beso-Seas mi amiga o no, te quiero...-sus ojos llegaron al punto de volverme ciego, de tanto que brillaban pegados a los míos-Y si para estar contigo, tengo que romper los límites de todo esto...-lo cual, estaba cantado que así sería-Entonces, lo haré...-**

**-¿Serías capaz de sacrificar nuestra amistad, sólo para estar conmigo?-tres años antes, jamás hubiera pensado que ella me diría algo así**

**-Sería capaz de todo, con tal de estar contigo...-tenía pensado decirle otra cosa pero, me pareció que era más adecuada una frase de ese estilo-De hecho, no me importa perder lo poco que tengo ahora...-porque, bastante perdí en el camino-Si por eso, tú te quedas conmigo...-**

**-¡Sobre eso, yo...!-sus intentos de dar una respuesta a cambio, me parecieron adorables**

**-Está bien...-podría haber escuchado el resto pero, me pareció mejor dejarla a la mitad-No tienes que decir nada, si no quieres...-**

**-¡Pero, si quiero!-chilló, desde adentro y me tumbó en el suelo-¡Si hay algo que quiero decirte!-**

**-¿Qué cosa, Nami?-sus manos apretaron mis muñecas, hasta el punto de tocarme las venas**

**-Que te amo, idiota...-dijo, un poco más calmada y yo, reaccioné en cámara lenta-Eso tengo para decir...-**

_De todas las cosas que podrían haber salido de su boca, esa fue la única que me llegó hasta las puertas del alma y las abrió, sin problemas. ¿Que me amaba? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! O sea, sí... todo bien si era eso lo que sentía por mí, pero... ¿Nami diciendo que me amaba? ¿A mí, encima? _

_No, definitivamente estaba soñando y a lo grande. Después de todo, ella siempre se quejó de que yo fuera un animal, entonces era imposible que amara a una bestia y dejara escapar a lo que más se asemejaba a un príncipe azul. _

_No tenía sentido, ¡su confesión no tenía sentido! Y sin embargo, mi corazón se partió al medio de sólo escuchar el final de esas líneas._

_Nami no estaba mintiendo, por primera vez en su vida, estaba siendo honesta conmigo. Aún sabiendo el riesgo que corría por decirme una cosa así, me abrió las puertas de su mundo esperando que yo le diera las llaves del mío; aceptando la cadena perpetua a la que sería sometida después por quererme así como me quería. Y bueno, yo... sólo después que me soltara las muñecas, fui capaz de reaccionar entero y la llevé de regreso a mi cuerpo, ahogándola entre mis brazos, únicamente para que sus oídos pudieran captar mi respuesta por completo y sin __**"peros"**__ de por medio._

**-Sí...-susurré, pegado a cada línea de su cuerpo-Yo también te amo, tonta...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic que es un especial para **San Valentin** n_n

Sé que ya hemos pasado esa fecha y que hasta subí esta historia atrasada pero, es una compensación por todos las veces que quise armar un proyecto para esa época y nunca pude T_T

¿Qué puedo decirles sobre este capítulo? Ha salido de un modo tan espontáneo que ni yo misma me lo creo. A veces, la inspiración sale de los lugares menos pensados y bueno, creo que esta vez salió de un humillante programa de television (aunque me cueste admitirlo)

¿Qué más? Iba a darles un discursito de los míos, pero... me parece que con el capítulo es más que suficiente n_n

Ando feliz, enamorada y pos... espero que esta historia sepa reflejarlo por completo !

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros. Ya saben que cualquier cosita pueden dejar review o mp !

Desde aquí, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra.

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:** **Gabe, AnimeFull4ever, Pintado y Eliete por el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto ! Y a todos los que me acompañan desde que estoy aquí por fanfiction net n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.05: INQUIETO+ **

_Fue un comienzo bastante extraño, el que tuvo ese 14 de febrero. Semanas antes, aquel día siquiera resonaba en mi cabeza como una fecha importante y ahora..._

_Sí, ahora podría decirse que, era un momento sumamente trascendental en mi vida (luego de mi cumpleaños, claro). _

_Nunca había sentido la necesidad de atesorar algún número en particular, siquiera de chico cuando con Ace hacíamos promesas todo el tiempo sobre que tal día de tal mes de tal año, haríamos tal cosa. _

_Tal vez se debiera a que él sabía tanto como yo que era malo para recordarlos con exactitud o, simplemente, porque no le veíamos el caso._

_Quizás comprometernos a cumplir algo en especial fuera demasiado para nosotros (contando la edad que teníamos) entonces, optábamos por decir no más que haríamos tal cosa cuando fuéramos grandes o, en determinado momento de nuestras vidas. _

_Sí... seguramente por eso, le hacía tanto asco al calendario y miré raro a Sanji, cuando empezó con todo el alboroto de que pronto sería San Valentín y que usaría eso a favor para cortejar libremente a las chicas. _

_Más allá de lo que pudiera llegar a representar el 14 de febrero para él o cualquier otro idiota de su tamaño, algo dentro de ese pequeño detalle, me cayó pesado a la hora del almuerzo._

_Incluso Robin se dio cuenta, dado que estaba comiendo de lo más bien y de un momento a otro, guardé silencio únicamente para canalizar mis ojos en la cara de __**"Feliz cumpleaños"**__ que tenía Sanji en esa milésima de segundo._

_Hasta me dio la impresión de haber gruñido y todo, luego de que él levantara los platos para servir el postre y mostrarse como todo un galán, a sabiendas que de buen tipo, no tenía nada. _

_Inmediatamente, las miradas del resto se focalizaron en mí y actué con total naturalidad, diciendo que me había caído pesada la comida y que tomaría un poco de aire, a ver si el mal gusto se me pasaba. _

_Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, siquiera Nami. Sólo se quedó observándome, mientras desaparecía discretamente por la puerta de la cocina, compartiendo conmigo un instante que duró una eternidad para mí y que dio vueltas mi mundo; cuando choqué con los rayos del sol y esa maldita sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago. _

_Ese día, me hubiera encantado tener la posibilidad de hablar con Ace sobre el tema. Seguramente, él me hubiera aconsejado bien que hacer, para que luego no acabara en ridículo frente a la única persona que quería aparentar ser un poquito más maduro. _

_Pero, la verdad era que, por mucho que hubiera cambiado por fuera, seguía siendo el mismo por dentro y concorde pasaban los días, eso me inquietaba cada vez más; tanto que apenas dormía y comer se había vuelto algo secundario para mí. _

_Hasta había comenzado a pensar sobre dos o tres puntos en general, sabiendo que pensar no era lo mío, llegando a la remota conclusión que todo se debía a que llevábamos apenas unos meses reunidos y que quizás eso, hubiera movido un par de piezas de lugar. Pero..._

_No. Yo sabía que no era aquello lo que me molestaba. Desde la charla que Robin tuvo conmigo por el pequeño escándalo silencioso que armé en la cocina, no tenía dudas que lo que me tenía así de desorbitado era ella y no otro cosa. Lo que fuera que sintiera por esa chica, lo que fuera que diera vueltas por mi cabeza; todo desembocaba en una sola persona: Nami._

**-**_**Hiciste mucho lío en la cocina**_**-le escuché susurrar a mis espaldas-**_**¿Te molestó la actitud del cocinero, acaso?**_**-**

**-**_**¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?**_**-negué con la cabeza-**_**¿Molestarme la actitud de Sanji?**_**-volteé de ojos cerrados, al compás de aquella pregunta-**_**Eso es...**_**-apenas capté por completo su presencia, guardé silencio-**_**Eres tú, Robin...**_**-**

**-**_**Lamento decepcionarte**_**-su débil sonrisa, me llegó hasta el cuello-**_**Sé que esperabas a Nami-chan**_**-**

**-**_**No, a decir verdad, yo...**_**-atiné a decir una mentira pero, ante sus ojos, me di cuenta que era inútil-**_**Sí, supongo que esperaba que fuera ella...**_**-**

**-**_**Bueno, no te desanimes tanto**_**-el tono de mi voz sonó lúgubre, ante la luz de ese comentario-**_**Vengo de su parte**_**-**

**-**_**¿Nami te mandó a que hablaras conmigo?**_**-me llamó la atención que así fuera, dado que solía venir ella en persona cuándo teníamos algo de lo cuál discutir-**_**¿Y eso?**_**-**

**-**_**Dijiste que la comida te había caído pesada y que tomarías un poco de aire, para ver si se te pasaba el mal gusto**_**-me sorprendió su buena memoria, tanto que no lo pude disimular-**_**Debió pensar que te pasaba algo más y que inventaste eso, para salirte de la cocina**_**-**

**-**_**Es que sí me pasa algo, ¿sabes?**_**-expuse sumamente seguro de que tenía un problema bastante grave-**_**Con ella, digo**_**-**

**-**_**¿Con Nami-chan?**_**-me miró desentendida, cosa rara tratándose de nuestra arqueóloga**

**-**_**Bueno...**_**-traté de ocultar la evidencia pero, mi cara habló por si sola-**_**Sí...**_**-solté rendido, al cabo de un rato-**_**Me pasa algo con ella, sólo que no sé que es...**_**-**

**-**_**¿Algo te molesta y no se lo puedes decir?**_**-quiso indagar más en el asunto, para así sacarme la información necesaria-**_**¿Algo que te haya dicho o hecho sin querer?**_**-**

**-**_**No, no...**_**-objeté una y otra vez, ante sus ojos azules que se abrían cada vez más-**_**Todo está bien con Nami...**_**-**

**-**_**¿Entonces?**_**-supuse que mis vueltas, habían terminado por marearla-**_**¿Por qué dices que te pasa algo con ella, si todo está en orden entre ustedes dos?**_**-**

**-**_**No sé...**_**-incluso mi corazón parecía no tenerlo del todo claro-**_**Tal vez sea cosa mía y nada más...**_**-intenté convencerme de eso pero, no pude-**_**Después de todo, llevamos dos años sin vernos y encontrarme con ella de nuevo, fue...**_**-**

**-**_**Un giro de 180 grados, ¿cierto?**_**-di un paso en falso, ante aquel interrogante-**_**Nami-chan me dijo lo mismo, la otra vez que hablamos**_**-**

**-**_**¿Nami dijo eso?**_**-al principio, lo tomé como algo común y corriente pero, luego...-**_**¿Sobre mí?**_**-**

**-**_**Bueno, es normal**_**-sonrió enigmática, como solía hacerlo al principio del viaje-**_**Contando todo lo que has hecho por ella**_**-**

**-**_**No ha sido tanto, como para que diga algo como eso...**_**-desvié la mirada hacia un cielo bastante azul, dónde apenas se asomaba la figura del sol-**_**Sólo he cuidado de ella, porque siento que debo hacerlo...**_**-**

**-**_**¿No será que quieres hacerlo pero, te niegas a aceptarlo?**_**-salté ante el repentino comentario, no era la primera vez que me asaltaban con esa pregunta-**_**Después de todo, Nami-chan es una chica muy bonita y tú no eres ningún tonto, aunque lo disimules bastante bien**_**-**

**-**_**¿Qué estás intentándome decir?**_**-focalicé mi atención en ella-**_**¿Que siento algo por Nami, sólo que no quiero admitirlo?**_**-**

**-**_**El único que sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, eres tú**_**-contestó tan sabia como de costumbre-**_**Piénsalo bien y te darás cuenta que tengo razón**_**-**

**-**_**¡E-Espera!**_**-chillé, ante sus pasos silenciosos por la cubierta-**_**Tú sí la sabes, ¿no?**_**-me miró por encima del hombro, sin apartar ese gesto típico de ella de su cara-**_**La respuesta a esa dichosa pregunta...**_**-**

**-**_**Sí, la sé**_**-siquiera se molestó en ocultármelo-**_**Pero, no te la diré**_**-reaccioné en cámara lenta, ante su negativa-**_**Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo, capitán**_**-**

**-**_**¿Algo que tengo descubrir...?**_**-me quedé pensando, perdiéndoseme los ojos en las marcas de mis manos-**_**¿Por mí mismo?**_**-**

**-**_**Si sientes algo por Nami-chan...**_**-lo dio como posible, ignorando que mi atención estaba en otra parte-**_**Ya te darás cuenta**_**-**

**-**_**¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que así será?**_**-ahí, volví a mirarla, esperando un comentario alentador o algo que, al menos, se asemejara a eso-**_**¿Que tal si nunca me doy cuenta de lo que siento por ella?**_**-**

**-**_**Sí lo harás**_**-dijo sumamente confiada de que las cosas se darían tal cual estaban acordadas-**_**Llegado el momento, te darás cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por Nami-chan**_**-en ese juego de palabras, sonó como si fuera una hermana mayor o algo por estilo-**_**Hasta entonces, se paciente y permanece junto a ella**_**-**

**-**_**¿Que permanezca...?**_**-me sentí estúpido por repetir cada una de las cosas que ella decía-**_**¿Junto a Nami?**_**-**

**-**_**Las respuestas que necesitas aparecerán antes de tiempo, si compartes tus horas libres con la persona que te tiene así de inquieto**_**-comentó divertida ante el rubor en mis mejillas-**_**¿No crees, Luffy?**_**-**

_¿Sí lo creía así o no? _

_Tal vez sí, tal vez no. La verdad, no me había puesto a pensar si lo mejor para aplastar mis dudas (o en todo caso, la solución), sería permanecer al lado de Nami o simplemente, dejarme estar. Adoraba su compañía tanto como un montón de otras cosas, por lo que me parecía de lo más normal pasar tiempo con ella, más allá de la necesidad que yo tuviera de matar los interrogantes que daban vueltas por mi cabeza. _

_Sin embargo, por más natural que me resultara el compartir mis horas libres con la única chica que había aprendido a soportarme (junto a cada uno de mis caprichos), parecía preferirla por encima de todo lo otro, como si fuera lo más especial que tuviera mi vida o mejor dicho, mi sola existencia y eso (por más que yo lo llamara normal); no tenía nada de normal._

_Suspiré cansado luego de estirar los brazos y fijé mis ojos en el cielo que acababa de anunciar la llegada de un nuevo día. _

_Si bien llevaba horas despierto y en el mismo lugar, mi corazón seguía estando igual de inquieto que en la madrugada, analizando cada una de las palabras que había dicho y cada uno de los pasos que había dado._

_No consideraba que haberme acercado a ella en una fecha como esta hubiera sido un error pero, haberle dicho lo que sentía como si fuera algo de lo más usual..._

**-Tal vez debí mantener la boca cerrada...-mascullé en voz alta, ante la vista olvidadiza del paisaje azul-Ahora, ella estará en serios problemas por mi culpa...-**

**-Eso nunca...-sus palabras me envolvieron, tanto como sus brazos-Nunca estaré en problemas, mientras tú estés aquí...-**

**-Nami...-apreté sus manos contra mi pecho, para sentirla tan cerca como al viento**

**-¿Sí, Luffy?-susurró pegada a mi oído, tal el canto de las olas**

**-La próxima vez que te encuentres en peligro...-dije, rememorando los viejos tiempos-Yo te salvaré...-**

**-¿Lo prometes?-sus dedos resbalaron por la cicatriz que abarcaba la mitad de mi torso desnudo**

**-Lo prometo...-me alimenté de mi seguridad, para llegar a ella-La próxima vez, te protegeré con mi vida...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de un par de semanas (¿o meses?) he venido a dejarles **el quinto capítulo de este fic** que, como saben, es un especial del 14 de febrero n_n

La verdad, cuando empecé a escribirlo me sorprendió la facilidad con la que salían las líneas, dado que lo dejé bastante abandonado a causa de otros nuevos proyectos y **ha sido una entrega bastante light de LuxNa**, dándole entrada en la historia a **Robin** que, al igual que **Usopp**, intenta persuadir a nuestro protagonista acerca de los sentimientos que tiene por **Nami**.

La cosa es que, así como se ha mencionado en esta parte, **Luffy** está inquieto porque sabe que le pasa algo con la navegante y quiere averiguar qué es.

¡Ojo! Esto no significa que la confesión haya sido falsa, ni nada de eso... al contrario, es lo más cierto que tiene este fic pero, pese a la seguridad que tuvo en esos momentos respecto a lo que** Nami** representa para él, la inquietud en su corazón sigue estando en el mismo lugar, como si no le hubiera dicho nada y eso le traerá un par de problemas al capitán; mientras se da cuenta de la importancia del día de **San Valentín **para las chicas y que debe de hacer algo para ganarse la atención de **Nami**, antes de que **Sanji **le robe su lugar XD

En fiin, habrá un poco de celos a partir del capítulo siguiente o el que le siga al siguiente jjeee Como así, una nueva parejita que saldrá a la luz (seguramente ya saben de cuál estoy hablando eh).

No más puedo adelantarles eso y decirles que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros.

Desde aquí, gracias por su tiempo y por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto !

Nos vemos en otra (que espero que sea pronto n_n)

Suerte a todos y recuerden, a seguir leyendo mucho mas !

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:**** AnimeFull4ever, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Salamander no Natsu, Gabe y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**


	6. Chapter 6

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.06: CHICAS+**

_El día se tornó un poco más tranquilo, luego de que ella confiara en esas palabras. De alguna manera, necesitaba de su seguridad para seguir adelante y cerciorarme que contaba con las fuerzas suficientes como para protegerla del mal que fuera que nos esperara del otro lado o, en todo caso, lejos del mar. No era que me considerara un chico débil pero, con la última experiencia que tuvimos, me sentía un poquito incapaz de hacerme cargo de la única persona que me importaba más allá de mis sueños y expectativas._

_Nami era esencial en mi vida, si llegaba a perderla estaba seguro que no sobreviviría. Más allá de que perdiera el curso y no supiera para que lado ir... no tenía dudas que si ella llegaba a desaparecer de nuevo como lo hizo la última vez; yo no tendría fuerza y mucho menos voluntad como para ponerme de pie y alimentarme de su recuerdo para encontrarla tal cual lo hice tiempo atrás. Si bien estos dos años me sirvieron para madurar y sentar cabeza respecto a muchas cosas, no volví con la idea de confesarme y mucho menos, de tener algo serio con ella. Al contrario, sólo quería ser el buen amigo que había sido siempre, el que estuvo ahí cuando ella no sabía que hacer, el que (de algún modo) se las arregló para cuidarla de toda cosa o persona a la que tuviera miedo... Yo siempre fui su protector, incluso ahora lo era, sólo que de otra manera. Después de todo, Nami fue un poco más abierta a la hora de decir que me quería y hasta me dejó bien en claro que no se alejaría de mí, aunque el Gobierno Mundial así se lo pidiera._

_Bueno, no sé que tanto esperaba. Conociéndola como la conocía a ella, otra cosa nunca hubiera salido de su boca._

_Era una chica bastante posesiva con aquellas cosas que consideraba __**"suyas"**__ y por como me lo planteó esa vez que hablamos, yo estaba dentro de su lista de __**"pertenencias"**__._

_Suspiré largo y tendido bajo la sombra de una gran palmera. Finalmente, después de un par de días dando vueltas por las aguas del Nuevo Mundo, habíamos tocado tierra gracias a sus indicaciones y las ventajas que teníamos por el gran diseño de Sunny Go (a manos de Franky, por supuesto). _

_Los demás decidieron ir por provisiones al pequeño pueblo, mientras que Zoro, Brook y yo optamos por quedarnos a cuidar el barco y montar guardia, en caso que a alguien se le ocurriera atacarnos o tomarnos por sorpresa. En eso, se perdió la mitad de la tarde del dichoso 14 de febrero y ahí estaba (como siempre), la gran pregunta que resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez: __**"¿Por qué era tan importante este día para las chicas?"**__ Prácticamente, podría haberle dicho a Sanji que me aclarara mi pequeña duda pero, se habría reído en mi cara por no saber algo que él consideraba __**"esencial"**__ en la vida de un hombre de casi 20 años de edad. Pero, no era mi culpa no tener conocimiento respecto al gran tema. En mi vida había escuchado sobre las relaciones amorosas y lo poco que aprendí fue gracias al viaje que llevabamos desde hacía buen rato, dónde tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una chica que me tenía como loco y siquiera sabía por qué._

_O sea, sí... estaba claro que Nami tenía sus encantos y que más de una vez los había usado para manipularme pero, ¿Qué diablos hacía yo bajando la bandera a los pies de mi navegante? Se suponía que yo era el capitán, ¿no? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacía ella reinando en mi mundo por encima del puesto que tenía en la tripulación? Por supuesto que era mi amiga y la quería por encima de la raya pero, ¿acaso yo le había dado tanta autoridad sin darme cuenta? Supuse que sí, dado que su existencia (para mí) era prudencial. De hecho, cuando ella no estaba cerca, hasta me sentía fuera de foco. Era algo así como el niño pequeño que no podía estar sin su mamá y que, si ella no le daba permiso, entonces no cruzaba a la otra calle. Tal vez le estuviera exagerando pero, a la hora de pensar en lo que realmente nos unía, pasaba por alto el comentario que hacía todo el mundo y lo daba vuelta, porque a estas alturas yo dependía más de Nami, de lo que Nami dependía de mí. Y eso era porque..._

**-¿Molesto, capitán?-esa pregunta, como así la sombra que se presentó ante mí, hizo que abriera mis ojos lento**

**-Eres tú, Brook...-lo miré un poco, tratando de asegurarme que sí se trataba de él-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-Bueno, Zoro-san ha ido a hacer sus ejercicios-contestó, prudente-Y es algo aburrido estar en la cubierta solo-**

**-Ya veo...-procesé la información, en tanto él se sentaba a mi lado-¿Ya tomaste tu té?-**

**-Sí, así es-pese a estar hablando conmigo, sus ojos estaban fijos en lo azul del mar-Sanji-san se tomó la delicadeza de prepararlo antes de ir al pueblo con los demás-**

**-¡Ah, eso me recuerda que no le dije que trajera carne!-chillé al apar de mi estómago-A este paso, moriré de hambre...-**

**-Nami-san debe tenerte ocupado que olvidaste cuánto te gusta comer-su risa retumbó en mis oídos, cuando el rojo se apoderó de mis mejillas-Veo que acerté-**

**-¡P-Para nada!-negué con la cabeza y el gesto firme-¡N-No es como si pensara en ella todo el tiempo!-**

**-Pero, lo haces y se nota-señaló con su tono maduro y no ese que usaba cuando hacía sus malos chistes**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-de algún modo, su observación me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría-¿Tanto se me nota que pienso mucho en Nami?-**

**-Un poco bastante, diría yo-en mi diccionario, no existía esa definición-Pero, no te culpo-dijo al rato, dado al poco sentido de su comentario-Nami-san es una chica muy bonita-**

**-Sí...-susurré, tomando en cuenta cuánto había cambiado desde el día que nos conocimos-Eso creo...-**

**-Contando lo cercano que eres a ella, sería raro que no te gustara-mi reacción fue muda, por lo cierto que era aquello-De hecho, cuándo los conocí...-no era usual que Brook hiciera pausas al dar su veredicto-Pensé que tenían algo o que eran hermanos-ahí, volvió a reír y yo me quedé con cara de "¿de qué diablos me estás hablando?"-Pero, tú la quieres demasiado como para considerarla tu hermana, Luffy-san-habló por mí, como últimamente venían haciendo todos-A estas alturas, diría que la quieres como si fuera tu novia, aunque no lo sea-**

**-Bueno...-me sentí diminuto ante la grandeza de sus palabras-Si es cierto que Nami me gusta...-aunque, (según los otros) era bastante obvio-Un poco...-**

**-Yo creo que te gusta mucho, capitán-hizo gracia de mí, lo usual-El otro día te pusiste celoso, cuando Sanji-san dijo que iba a cuidar de las señoritas por ser el día de San Valentín-**

**-¡N-No fueron celos!-me defendí, aunque fue en vano-E-Es sólo que no entiendo que tiene de importante del 14 de febrero para las chicas...-tampoco había preguntado para informarme, al menos-Incluso Nami parecía estar contenta...-**

**-Es normal-desde mi punto de vista, no-Las chicas adoran el día de San Valentín, después de todo-**

**-¿Y eso?-Brook no era la mejor persona para resolver mis dudas pero, contando que no más estaban él y Zoro, me pareció mejor opción el musico que el despistado y "anti-chicas" del espadachín-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque los chicos les regalan chocolates, flores y esas cosas-en mi vida había escuchado sobre eso-Por supuesto que también ellas pueden darnos algo a nosotros, pero...-**

**-¿Pero?-me quedé esperando por el resto**

**-En general, somos nosotros los que debemos complacerlas a ellas-rió nervioso, como si hubiera recordado alguna mala experiencia de su pasado amoroso-De algún modo, el día de San Valentín es su día también-**

**-¿El día de San Valentín es el día de las chicas?- **

**-A-Algo así-balbuceó al compás de una ola que rompió en la orilla con total tranquilidad-Y los chicos debemos complacerlas en todo-**

**-O sea que somos sus esclavos hasta que se termine el día, ¿verdad?-de por sí, yo ya lo era pero, bueno... eso no importaba ahora-Luego somos libres, ¿no?-**

**-Bueno, cuando tienes una novia...-volvió a hacer pausa, evidentemente alguien estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza-No es que pierdas la libertad pero, tampoco la conservas mucho que digamos-**

**-Ya veo...-estiré las letras de mi entendimiento tanto como solía estirar los brazos en el campo de batalla**

**-Pero, tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso-me dio un par de palmaditas y todo-Eres un hombre libre y aunque tuvieras novia, estoy seguro que ella no podría dominarte-**

**-En realidad, creo que sí la tengo...-dije por lo bajo, para que no me escuchara-Después de todo, le dije a Nami que...-**

**-¡¿Te le confesaste?-asistí con la cabeza, dado que sus gritos me dieron más pena que sordera-¡¿Cuándo?-**

**-Hoy...-era asombrosa su inteligencia, comparada con la mía**

**-¿Y ella que te dijo?-para ser un esqueleto, se lo veía vivo**

**-Que sí, que ella también me quería y cosas así...-la verdad, "querer, querer" no pero, tampoco iba a decirle que ella "me amaba"-Y me besó, después...-**

**-¿Te besó antes que tú la besaras a ella?-agaché la cabeza, era vergonzoso hablar con él sobre el tema-Eres más lento de lo que pensaba, Luffy-san-**

**-¡O-Oye!-ahí, salté a defenderme antes de recibir otro tomatazo de su parte-¡Q-Que Nami no me dio tiempo a nada, cuando fui a buscarla y...!-**

**-¿Te metiste en su camarote sin permiso?-parecía un anciano usando ese tono molesto y preguntas del siglo pasado-No sabía que tuvieras esas intenciones con Nami-san-**

**-¡Que no las tengo!-grité fuerte y volvió a rugir mi estómago**

**-Será mejor que vayas al pueblo y busques algo de comer-me sugirió tan amable como siempre-Y de paso, le compras su regalito a Nami-san-**

**-¿Regalo?-esa palabra no estaba en mi lista-¿Cuál regalo?-**

**-El del día de San Valentín-refrescó, mi mala memoria-Como Nami-san es tu chica, tienes que consentirla todo el tiempo-**

**-¿Mi chica?-hasta donde yo sabía era "MI" navegante y "MI" amiga-¡Pero, si yo nunca dije que...!-en medio de un flash, la última ficha cayó en mi cabeza-¡Ah, es verdad!-el músico volvió a reír tan animado como de costumbre-¡Tengo que comprarle algo o me matará!-**

**-Será mejor que te des prisa-comentó luego que me pusiera de pie-El sol está a punto de ponerse-**

**-¡Rayos!-apreté los dientes, tanto como fruncí el ceño-¡Les encargo el Sunny hasta que vuelva!-comencé a correr a toda marcha-¡Dile a Zoro y a los demás que no me tardo!-**

**-¿Y a Nami-san?-frené el paso de sólo oír su nombre-¿Qué le digo si me pregunta por ti?-**

**-¡Dile que me espere despierta!-ni que fuera a irse a la cama temprano-¡Tendré algo para ella, antes de que amanezca!-**

**-¡Entendido, capitán!-gritó a los cuatro vientos y yo, me preparé para salir nuevamente-¡Y, Luffy-san...!-**

**-¿Sí, Brook?-lo miré desde lo lejos con los ojos fijos en él**

**-¡Buena suerte!-**

**-¡Gracias!-dicho eso, lo saludé con la mano en alto y eché a correr, con la melodía de su risa colándose por mis oídos**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí el sexto capítulo de **"Gustos son gustos" **n_n

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todo aquel que lee este fic (con o sin dejar review). Estoy tratando (pese a que mi ánimo no es el mejor de todos estas semanas) de continuarlo y que no pierda el hilo.

Como es una historia que trata del día de **San Valentín**, la idea es que sea bastante rosa y si llega a haber algún tono negro o algo por el estilo, será no más por momentos.

Cuando comencé esta historia, quería reflejar la ingenuidad o quizás, la inocencia de **Luffy** respecto a estos temas que, si bien ya tiene casi **20 años** de edad, algunas cosas siguen resultándole extrañas o no dentro del ángulo normal.

O sea, es natural para el tratar con las chicas que conoce (y con las que no también) pero, como nunca se lo ha visto involucrado en este tipo de situaciones y soy fanática de las historias sobre el **14 de febrero**, quise crear una propia y que tuviera ese toque de romance juvenil con cero de drama y un poquito de humor XD

La idea para este capítulo se me perdió (sí, yo y mi mala suerte), así que tuve que volver a escribirlo y se me ocurrió (a comparación de la versión original de este capítulo, donde **Luffy** apareciá prácticamente solo) incluír a **Brook **en una pequeña conversación que, espero que les haya gustado n_n

Si bien este fic será un** LuNa**, quiero incluir otras parejas y ya tengo una en mente jejeje

Por cierto, ¿**Brook** habrá tenido alguna aventura amorosa mientras viajaba con su tripulación? Notese que estaba bastante nervioso cuando habló de cómo complacer a las chicas y todo eso.

Ya se verá... por el momento, esto es todo lo que tengo. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, cualquier cosiita por review o mp !

Los quiero, muchas gracias por todo y por su tiempo !

Nos leemos !

**NaMii D KuroSakii**

**Gracias a:**** Tsukii no Hana, Aviones de papel, Gabe Logan, AnimeFull4ever, Pintado, One Piece - Fan de Luffy y Ala nocturna por leer !**

**Y a Eliete por su apoyo en este y todos mis demás proyectos !**

**NOTA:**¿Se acuerdan de mi fic **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que tuvo 3 temporadas y una parte final?

Bueno, estoy pensando en hacer una nueva parte donde se muestre como fue de **Luffy** se enamoró de **Nami **(porque, él ya estaba enamorado de ella cuando comenzó la historia, sólo que no sabía) y también como fue que **Zoro** terminó cediendo ante **Robin** (porque lo hará ! en esta nueva parte que empezará después de la reunión de **Brook y Laboon** y hará alteración de tiempo, para mostrarnos el comienzo de cada una de las historias).

¿Por qué se me ocurrió hacerla?

Primero que nada, porque amo ese fic (y no por ser la autora del mismo eh !) y porque debo compensar a todos los que querían **ZoRo** y no hubo en concluso -_-

Así que, quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de leerlo, estén alertas que pronto lo verán por fanfiction net !

Se llamará **"Maneras de enamorarte - El comienzo"**. Espero que me acompañen con esta nueva parte de mi fic más largo (por el momento) tanto como me acompañaron en las otras partes jejeje

Sin más, graciias por su tiempo y por su apoyo !

Ahh y volví a cambiar mi nombre de usuario por cuestiones personales XD

Nos estamos viiendo pronto !

Dew ~


	7. Chapter 7

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.07: AQUÍ Y ALLÁ+**

_¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuándo le dije que no me tardaría nada en regresar?_

_En mi vida le había comprado un regalo a una chica y conociéndola a ella, no podía aparecerme con algo que valiera menos que la pulsera que le había regalado su hermana, cuando se decidió a viajar con nosotros._

_De acuerdo, debía ocuparme de esto por mi cuenta pero, sinceramente, no sabía para dónde disparar. Había ido al pueblo con la idea de encontrar a los demás y que ellos me ayudaran a escoger algo que encajara con Nami pero, mi suerte estaba tirando tanto para el otro lado; que ni de chiste me crucé con alguno de mis compañeros._

_Tenía entendido que habían salido en grupo, por lo que si aún me quedaba alguna gota de fortuna en las manos, tal vez no me chocara con Sanji. _

_Lo último que quería era pedirle un consejo a él, ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría que el regalo era para una de__** "sus princesas" **__y me haría escoger lo peor para ella, quedando yo como el mismo idiota que día tras día buscaba la fórmula perfecta para hacerla reír._

_Por primera vez, eso llegó a molestarme. Un nudo del tamaño de una hamburguesa, se formó en mi estómago y se instaló en él, mientras caminaba por las calles de una cuidad bastante tranquila. _

_Tal cual nos había dicho el rubio, todo el mundo celebraba el día de San Valentín de un modo diferente y al parecer, esta isla no era la excepción._

_No importaba para que lado apuntara mis ojos, las pocas vidrieras y negocios que había en la zona, estaban poblados de cosas rosas, chocolates y mensajes que en mi vida creí que sería capaz de entender. _

_Misteriosamente, había caído en la misma trampa en la que caeria cualquier otro hombre y todo por una de los míos o, mejor dicho, por una mujer. _

_Después de todo, más allá de ser mi navegante, Nami era una mujer y aunque me esforzara por seguir viéndola como si fuera una niña que necesitaba de mis brazos para sentirse segura, era lo suficientemente adulta ahora; como para hacerme frente y decirme en la cara que ya no necesitaba de mis cuidados. _

_Por supuesto que no había llegado al punto de cruzarse así conmigo pero, la verdad era que ella había crecido lo necesario estos últimos dos años y que aquella apariencia de chica desprotegida, apenas se asomaba por su cara; cuando no mostraba una sonrisa._

_Y, aunque me costara reconocerlo, tal vez fuera tiempo de afrontar lo que nos estaba pasando, tanto a ella como a mí. No porque la fecha se prestara para ello, si no porque no tenía caso seguir mintiéndonos así. _

_Era molesto, incluso hasta incómodo, el actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, cuando cada uno de nuestros amigos, sabían la verdad de toda la historia. _

_Claro que no estaba en mí forzarla a algo que no quisiera pero, ¿sostener una mentira, cuándo me estaba muriendo por gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba? _

_Robin me dijo que si pasaba tiempo con Nami, sería mucho más fácil de entender lo que sentía por ella y si bien pasé apenas unas horas a su lado antes que se fuera para el pueblo, eso me fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no quería pasar un día más lejos de la chica que se hacía llamar igual que como se llamaba ella. Era mi navegante, mi amiga, incluso mucho más que eso y yo... _

_**QUERÍA QUE ELLA FUERA LA PRIMERA EN SABERLO.**_

_Tal vez por ese diminuto detalle, fue que me detuve. _

_Mi corazón se encontraba en un estado lamentable, acelerado casi del mismo modo que mi pulso, en tanto yo llevaba la peor cara que había llevado en toda mi vida._

_La gente me miraba raro, incluso algunos se paraban a preguntarme si estaba bien o me hacía falta algo, a lo que yo respondía que no era necesario que se molestaran por mí; que no más había perdido de vista a mis amigos pero, la verdad era que había perdido algo más en el camino: mi espíritu._

_No podía actuar con naturalidad, ni tomarme esto como si fuera un juego (como lo hubiera hecho en otro momento), tirar las cartas sobre la mesa sin siquiera darlas vuelta, ya no era una opción válida y armar trabalenguas para quedar bien con la chica que me gustaba, mucho menos. _

_Si de veras quería ganarme el amor que decía sentir por mí, entonces tenía que dar un paso adelante y confesarme como era debido. Tenía que mirarla a los ojos, luchar para que mis manos no temblaran justo en ese momento y dejar salir esas simples palabras que Sanji le decía todo el tiempo, ante mis oídos bien atentos._

_**-Te amo, Nami...-**_

_Aunque, si me lo ponía a pensar, ya se lo había dicho. _

_Por más que en ese instante no me sintiera seguro de lo que realmente me pasaba por dentro, sabía que un sentimiento así de grande podría llegar a caber en mi pecho y que, de ser así, ella sería la única merecedora de tener esa parte de este que era yo. _

_Por más que Hancock me hubiera propuesto matrimonio y demostrado su amor de una forma más sincera, yo fui incapaz de corresponder a su muestra de afecto, por no poder quitar a Nami de mi cabeza. _

_Al principio, lo tomé como algo natural. Ella había sido la primera chica que entró en mi vida y si bien de primera nos llevamos bastante mal, con el tiempo aprendimos a respetarnos mutuamente y dentro de todo eso, algo nació. _

_Creamos un lazo bastante extraño, por el cual nos necesitamos el uno al otro y así, traspasamos cada una de las tormentas del largo viaje que emprendimos, hasta que llegó ese maldito día. _

_Fuimos separados en contra de nuestra propia voluntad y tuvimos que arreglarnoslas cada uno por su lado, sin poder ignorar que el otro podría estar tan sólo a dos o tres pasos, llorando por una distancia casi invisible. Sin embargo..._

_La ausencia de Nami, tanto de día como de noche, fue lo más cierto y crudo que sentí en toda mi vida, antes de perder a Ace. Y, por más que la mujer que tenía conmigo se esforzó por entender el por qué de la angustia que dormía en mi pecho, nunca me dio la cara para decirle que el dolor que cargaba sobre mis hombros llevaba el nombre de la dueña de mi corazón._

_En el poco tiempo que compartí con ella, Hancock se creyó absoluta y única para mí, aún sabiendo que lo nuestro era unilateral y que, lamentablemente, de mi parte no iba a dejar de ser así. No obstante, nunca dejó de intentar y hasta luchó para que yo le abriera las puertas de mi mundo y la dejara conventirse en mi futura esposa. Pero..._

_Incluso en momentos como ese, no pude sacar la imagen de todo lo que había compartido con Nami de mi cabeza y eso, me llevó a ponerle un freno a los esfuerzos de la otra mujer. _

_Y, sI mal no recordaba, me juzgó una y otra vez por mantenerme alejado de ella pero, aún así, no cedí. Puse una barrera entre nosotros y la obligué a quedarse del lado contrario al mío, creyendo que de ese modo desistiría y me dejaría en paz. Sin embargo... _

_Luego de la muerte de Ace, me fue imposible seguir sosteniendo ese muro y lo dejé caer. Grité a los cuatro vientos que ningún hombro en esa isla sería suficiente para aplacar mi dolor, si la única persona que quería que estuviera ahí para mí, no podía estarlo en carne y hueso. Y ahora..._

_Sí, ahora podía decir que tenía a esa persona de mi lado y que, de algún modo, el dolor había desaparecido de mi cuerpo. Lejos de lo que representaron esos dos años para mí, me encontraba en paz y a salvo, en los brazos de alguien que había jurado no volver a abandonarme nunca más._

_Tal vez por eso, sentía que le debía el regalo, de alguna manera. Después de todo, Nami siempre había reconocido que me necesitaba cuando la soledad equiparaba el tamaño de mi compañía y yo, me lo callé. _

_Tuve que sufrir una pérdida semejante a la suya, para entender lo que significaba yo para ella y así, darme cuenta que para mí, era igual. También necesité que tanto Usopp como Robin, vinieran a replantearme todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, para que me cayera la última ficha de las que había sobre la mesa y así mis ojos se abrieran ante la vista de un universo bastante rosa, dónde hasta sonaban las campanas de casamiento. _

_En eso, mis mejillas adquirieron un ridículo tono rosado, de tan sólo imaginar el glorioso día en que Sanji lloraría su primera derrota contra de mí. Aunque, de aquí a que eso pasara..._

_**HABÍA UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA.**_

**-¡Ah, es inútil!-finalmente, me hice oír ante la sorpresa de muchos-¡El sol está por ponerse!-por la sombra que se asomaba bajo mis pies, era bastante obvio-¡No hay manera de que encuentre algo que regalarle a Nami, antes del amanecer!-**

**-¿Luffy?-esa voz, me sonó familiar-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-¡R-Robin!-inútilmente, traté que mi cara volviera a su tono natural pero, no hubo caso-¡Y-Yo puedo explicarlo!-**

**-¿Explicar?-a diferencia de otras veces, ladeó la cabeza-¿Qué querías venir con nosotros y te perdiste en el camino?-**

**-En realidad, eso es lo que haría Zoro...-reí nervioso, ante la posibilidad de que pudiera descubrir el por qué de mi vuelta por las calles-Yo sólo salí a caminar un rato, porque estaba aburrido...-**

**-Y viniste solo-hubiera sido mucho más agradable como pregunta**

**-A-Así es...-lamentablemente, era malo para las mentiras-Zoro estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento y Brook...-mis mejillas alcanzaron el rojo, de sólo recordar la charla que tuve con él-Bueno, él tenía que tomar su té...-**

**-Podrías haberlo esperado, ¿no te parece?-no le costó nada darse cuenta que la estaba engañando-Para no venir solo, digo-**

**-Sí...-dije, con cansancio-Puede que tengas razón...-**

**-¿Y bien?-se me acercó, para verme bien de cerca-¿Vas a decirme qué estás haciendo aquí o tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta?-**

**-V-Verás, quiero darle algo a Nami por eso del día de San Valentín...-la verdad, no me gustaba mucho eso de pedirle consejos a Robin pero, ella era la única en la que podía confiar, de momento-P-Pero, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea qué regalarle...-cosa que me avergonzaba, contando lo mucho que la conocía-¿M-Me ayudarías a encontrar algo especial para ella?-**

**-Seguro-tanto su sonrisa como la respuesta, me tomaron por sorpresa-Puedes contar conmigo, capitán-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de un par de semanas (¿o meses?) he venido a dejarles **el séptimo capítulo de este fic** que, como saben, es un especial del 14 de febrero n_n

La verdad, cuando empecé a escribirlo me sorprendió la facilidad con la que salían las líneas, dado que lo dejé bastante abandonado a causa de otros nuevos proyectos y **ha sido una entrega bastante light**, donde una vez más volvió a aparecer Robin; quién ahora ayudará a Luffy a encontrar un buen regalo para Nami.

En fiin, habrá un poco de enriedos a partir del capítulo siguiente o el que le siga al siguiente jjeee Como así, una nueva parejita que saldrá a la luz (seguramente ya saben de cuál estoy hablando eh).

No más puedo adelantarles eso y decirles que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros.

Desde aquí, gracias por su tiempo y por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto !

Nos vemos en otra (que espero que sea pronto n_n)

Suerte a todos y recuerden, a seguir leyendo mucho mas !

**MonKey D NaMii**

**Gracias a:**** AnimeFull4ever, Tsuki no Hana, Aviones de papel, Monkey D Luffy - LOVE, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Salamander no Natsu, Gabe y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**


	8. Chapter 8

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.08: VUELTAS+**

_Para sorpresa de muchos (y la mía también), no esperaba que accediera tan rápido a mi llamado de auxilio._

_Conocía poco y nada a Robin pero, sabía perfectamente que algo se traía entre manos. Era una mujer demasiado misteriosa para mi gusto y cuando sonreía de ese modo tan enigmático y propio suyo, me ponía los pelos de punta._

_De todos modos, mostré un semblante más tranquilo y caminé con ella por las calles, escuchando todo tipo de comentarios, porque íbamos casi pegados y la gente pensaba que éramos pareja._

_De hecho, uno de por ahí me chistó que era afortunado de tener a una mujer así y que a ver cuando se la prestaba para __**"jugar"**__ un rato._

_Quise darme vuelta y devolverle el cumplido con un insulto pero, la mujer que iba conmigo, me tomó del brazo y me dijo que siguiéramos caminando; que no tenía caso gastar tiempo con gente que no más gustaba de molestarnos._

_Y la verdad, si me lo ponía a pensar, tenía razón pero... no me gustaba eso de que se metieran con los míos y menos que le faltaran el respeto a uno de mis amigos (en este caso, Robin)._

_Sin embargo, estando vigilado por ella, no podría volverme sobre mis pasos y darle una paliza al enclenque ese, así que seguí mi ruta y no más hice un puchero, cuando rió divertida. _

_Una vez más, aquel dichoso color rosado adornó mi cara para el espectáculo de nuestra arqueóloga. Era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo, que pasábamos rato juntos y si bien no teníamos mucho de que hablar, me sentía cómodo y tranquilo a su lado; cosa que últimamente no me pasaba con Nami._

_Tal vez se debiera a los sentimientos que habían comenzado a aflorar en mi interior o, porque sencillamente, veía a Robin como una amiga y nada más. _

_Quizás no le calificaba como el tipo de chica que encajaba conmigo, sabiendo que era bastante bonita y lo suficientemente atractiva para que un idiota como yo, cayera en sus redes. Sin embargo..._

_Sabía perfectamente que sus ojos estaban puestos en otro lerdo de mi categoría y que, ni en años luz, se fijaría en mí, aunque yo estuviera muriendo por ella._

_Claro que ese no era el caso. Nami había entrado antes a mi vida y si comparaba a las otras chicas que conocía con ella, estaba cantado que (aún sin gustarme) la elegiría sencillamente por ser ella. _

_De algún modo, esa chica bastante bruta y mala conmigo se había vuelto la compañía perfecta y, por más que me costara admitirlo (o, me diera pena hacerlo, mejor dicho), no había cura para la enfermedad que representaba para mí._

_En eso, Robin me miró raro. Veníamos teniendo una charla agradable sobre lo bonito que estaba el día y que dónde andarían los demás y esas cosas, hasta que tuvo la delicadeza de nombrar a la dueña de mis pensamientos._

_Automáticamente, enrojecí y bajé la cabeza, al punto de quedarme parado en medio de la calle por un buen rato. _

_¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Era fácil responder una pregunta como esa, ¿no? Después de todo, sin importar el modo en que yo viera a mi navegante, estaba claro que la quería. _

_Entonces, ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decir __**"Sí, la quiero"**__? Probablemente, se debiera a que todavía no estaba seguro hasta que punto llegaba el significado de aquella respuesta o, porque simplemente, no quería saber cuan alto era el grado de riesgo si dejaba salir lo que sentía por ella; como si fuera algo de lo más natural._

_Estaba claro que ya no tenía 17 años y que era casi un adulto pero, mi corazón seguía siendo igual de inmaduro y tenía miedo de descubrir algo que quizás, podría echar todo a perder entre Nami y yo. Y, si eso llegaba a pasar..._

**-¿Pasa algo, Luffy?-volvió a hablarme, después de un rato**

**-Oye, Robin...-la llamé con un tono serio y poco usual en mí-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-Seguro-no se negó, lo cual fue un alivio, de algún modo-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-A ti te gusta Zoro, ¿verdad?-recién ahí, me atreví a mirarla**

**-¿Cómo es que...?-para mi sorpresa, su cara mostró asombro-¿Acaso Nami-chan te lo dijo?-**

**-No, para nada...-solté tranquilo, para que no la acusara a ella-Me di cuenta solo...-**

**-Ya veo-como que eso la decepcionó un poco**

**-La otra vez que hablaste conmigo, me dijiste que encontrara la respuesta por mi cuenta-y así me había ido, para acotar-Dime una cosa...-guardé silencio, ante sus ojos que reaccionaron en cámara lenta-¿Has encontrado la tuya?-**

**-Eso creo-siquiera dudó, lo que a mí, me dio más seguridad respecto a la de mi parte-Es algo difícil de explicar, dado que él es más duro de roer que tú-**

**-Sí, tienes razón...-no pude evitar reír ante el comentario-Zoro es aún peor que yo, cuando se trata de chicas...-**

**-¿Qué me dices de ti?-la noté más suelta, al cabo de unos minutos-¿Ya descubriste que tanto sientes por Nami-chan?-**

**-Ella me gusta, ¿sabes?-hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por la rapidez en que lo dije-La quiero...-arreglé un poco mi apresurada confesión-Incluso puede que haya llegado al punto de amarla, sin darme cuenta...-porque, si me ponía a analizar mis sentimientos, tardaría años en llegar al fondo de todo-Es sólo que...-**

**-¿Sólo que qué, Luffy?-en otro momento, me hubiera gustado que dijera eso pero hoy, no**

**-No sé cómo hacerla feliz...-y esa, era mi primera prioridad-De hecho, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo...-**

**-Yo creo que ya la haces muy feliz, capitán-una vez más, esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, le adornó el rostro**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Tengo entendido que Nami-chan sufrió mucho de niña-asentí en silencio, no tenía ganas de entrar en detalles respecto a un pasado que, por un tiempo, nos volvió casi enemigos-Y que ha cambiado bastante desde que te conoció-**

**-Sí, eso es verdad...-no podía negar algo que, como diría Usopp, se caía de lo maduro-Ella ya no es la misma de antes...-**

**-¿No crees que tú has hecho algo para que sea así?-me sacudí tanto por dentro como por fuera, dando un paso en falso-Digo, te has esforzado mucho para que esté bien-**

**-E-Es que yo...-quise tomar ventaja y meter excusas pero, fue inútil-Hice una promesa...-y cuando se trataba de juramentos, nunca los rompía-Y no quiero faltar a mi palabra...-**

**-¿Será que Nami-chan tiene algo que ver con esa promesa que hiciste?-dijo con un tono casi maternal que, como siempre, hizo que me sonrojara-Veo que acerté-**

**-E-Esa promesa ha sido el desencadenante de lo que siento por ella, ¿sabes?-tiempo atrás, necesité pruebas que me lo dejaran en claro pero esta vez, no-Por eso temo tanto perderla...-de algún modo, estaba siendo sincero conmigo también-Más allá de lo que siento, Nami es una gran amiga para mí...-y estaba seguro, que todos lo sabían-No quisiera estropear lo que tenemos, sólo porque me enamoré en el camino...-**

**-Aún pensando de ese modo, quieres regalarle algo por el San Valentín-sabía que, tarde o temprano, decaeríamos sobre eso-¿Por qué?-**

**-Brook me dijo que el 14 de febrero, es un día importante para las chicas...-cosa que, si mal no recordaba, Ace me había comentado una vez, cuando intentamos cortejar a Makino sin mucho éxito-Y bueno, yo quería...-**

**-¿Darle un obsequio a Nami-chan para que se sintiera feliz?-lo bueno que tenía de hablar con Robin era eso, que la mitad de las cosas las decía ella**

**-Incluso los idiotas como yo pensamos a veces, ¿sabes?-eso me lo dije más a mí que a ella**

**-Es un lindo detalle viniendo de tu parte, capitán-aunque, si lo decía así, me daba pena-Estoy segura que sin importar que le regales, a Nami-chan le encantará-**

**-Es que ese es el problema, Robin...-volví a plantearle lo mismo que en un principio-No sé que debería...-**

**-¿No me pediste que te ayudara, acaso?-mis ojos hablaron por si solos-Si me sigues, puedo mostrarte un par de cosas interesantes-**

**-Confío en ti...-aunque, en el fondo, me parecía sospechosa su actitud-Llevame dónde tú quieras, Robin...-**

_Y, como que tampoco me quedaba otra salida, además de esa. Los otros fuera a saber uno dónde andaban y para ser honesto, tampoco era como si pudiera contar con todos ellos. Descartando a Zoro y Brook, quienes estaban cuidando del Sunny y por supuesto a Nami, que era la culpable de mi lado amoroso; no me quedaban muchas opciones._

_Era sabido que no podría acudir a Sanji, prácticamente a esta altura, éramos algo así como rivales y él dijo que no estaba dispuesto a entregarme el corazón de __**"SU Nami-swan"**__ por nada en el mundo. Por otro lado estaba Franky, aunque para él todo era __**"SUPPA"**__ por lo que, si llegaba a contarle sobre mis sentimientos por nuestra navegante, seguramente pegaría uno de sus clásicos gritos y se pondría a llorar de la emoción. También estaba Chopper que, si bien era el más cariñoso de la tripulación, no tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas y le costaba entender el tipo de relación con los humanos; dado que no sabía como eran dentro de su especie. Un poquito más lejos se encontraba Usopp, mi amigo del alma, podría decirse que hasta lo consideraba un hermano pero... a la hora de pedirle un consejo, sería al último que acudiría. Después de todo, fue su idea que fuera a ver a Nami por la madrugada y así estaban las cosas ahora, por hacerle caso y dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. _

_Por lo que la única que quedaba era Robin, quién decía estar dispuesta a ayudarme. _

_Así que, aún sin estar muy seguro de su nueva propuesta, dejé que me guiara por las calles que parecía conocer mejor que yo. De vez en cuando, me preguntaba si tenía pensado algo o, si al menos sabía que cosas le gustaban a Nami, a lo que yo respondía que no y que siendo tan compañeras entre ellas, no era necesario que dijera más. _

_Así pasamos lo que restaba para que fuera el atardecer, dando vueltas y vueltas por la cuidad, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña tienda al final de la última calle que, para sorpresa mía, era exactamente lo que andaba buscando._

**-¿Crees que haya algo que pueda gustarle a Nami ahí dentro?-chisté pegado a la vidriera del local**

**-¿Por qué mejor no entramos y lo averiguamos?-me invitó amable, abriendo la puerta-Apuesto que tienes buen gusto para estas cosas-**

**-E-Está bien...-le volví la mirada, apartando los ojos de la vitrina-Pero, sólo si prometes ayudarme a elegir algo bonito...-**

**-Como ordene, capitán-sonrió divertida, cediéndome el paso y así, entramos a la tienda **

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí en una rápida actualización **el séptimo capítulo de este fic** que, como saben, es un especial del 14 de febrero n_n

**¿Qué puedo decir de este capítulo?**

Pos… la verdad es que me ha gustado escribirlo, porque no he tardado nada. Ayer por la tarde andaba inspirada y pos, mientras leía el manga de **Fairy Tail (oh, sí… adoro FT, es geniial)**, se me ocurrieron un par de cosas y decidí continuar esta historia.

Como sabrán, es un **LuNa** pero… tengo pensado poner otras parejitas y pos, hablando con algunas personas, he decidido que en lugar de un posible **Robin x Franky**, sea un **Robin x Zoro**.

Recuerden que este fic va después de los **2 años** y pos, la verdad que no veo al nuevo **Franky** en faceta de romántico. Ojo ! Tampoco lo veo a **Zoro** pero… de alguna manera, me gusta como queda con **Robin (aunque para él prefiera a Pellona pero, como que me desentona en esta historia). **

Pasando de eso, **Luffy y Robin** siguen en la búsqueda del regalo para **Nami **y han llegado a una pequeña tienda donde **Robin **dice que hay un par de cosas interesantes que a **Nami **podrían llegar a gustarle.

La pregunta es: **¿serán buenos los gustos de Luffy como ella dice? ¿Le ayudará ella a encontrar algo bonito y especial para la navegante? ¿O es que Robin se trae algo más entre manos?**

No más puedo adelantarles eso y decirles que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros.

Desde aquí, gracias por su tiempo y por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto !

Nos vemos en otra (que espero que sea pronto n_n)

Suerte a todos y recuerden, a seguir leyendo mucho mas !

**NaMii D LuNa**

**Gracias a:**** Sayu, Kenji-kun54, ****www wtf com****, AnimeFull4ever, Tsuki no Hana, Aviones de papel, Monkey D Luffy - LOVE, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Salamander no Natsu, Gabe y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**


	9. Chapter 9

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.09: EMOCIÓN+**

_La sentí cerrar la puerta una vez que entráramos al local y mi cara adoptó un gesto desencajado de sólo prestarle atención a la vista que tenía justo frente a mí._

_De no estar padeciendo un período de hambre severo, diría que dentro de esas cuatro paredes se encontraba una cuidad oculta bajo dos o tres cortinas de color azul._

_Aunque tal vez fuera mi imaginación ya que llevaba un par de horas viendo doble. _

_De hecho, apenas noté como Robin se me adelantó unos cuantos pasos, para__** "investigar"**__ que tanto había ahí dentro y a ver si encontraba al dueño del lugar por alguna parte._

_En cuanto a mí, me hallaba ensimismado con cada cosa que había a mi alrededor. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a acabar en sitios tan extraños como este, debía admitir que nunca había visto uno donde hubiera semejante cantidad de variedades bajo un mismo techo._

_Claro que, lo que se suponía que fuera una ventaja, terminó siendo la raíz de todo el problema. Haber terminado en una tienda así de enorme, hizo que el hilo de mi búsqueda aumentara de tamaño, al punto de provocarme un dolor de cabeza terrible que parecía no tener fin._

_En eso, busqué a mi compañera de San Valentín con los ojos, encontrándola a un par de metros charlando con la que parecía ser la propietaria de aquel carnaval ambulante._

_Me acerqué de mala gana con las manos en los bolsillos una vez que Robin me hiciera una que otra seña y me digné a escuchar el relato de la vendedora con toda la atención que podía prestarle, al no poder ignorar los rugidos que hacía mi estómago cada cinco segundos._

_Ambas me miraron curiosas un par de veces, haciendo uno que otro comentario respecto que era un bonito detalle que quisiera regalarle algo a la que supuestamente era __**"MI chica"**__, a lo que yo mascullé que no más era una buena amiga; ganándome la risa de la arqueóloga._

_Genial, tal cual sospeché estaba haciendo diversión de mi persona, porque ella ya lo había vivido todo y yo no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que era sentir mariposas en el estómago y levantarme en la mañana, pensando qué debería ponerme para llamar la atención de una mujer de clase; aunque Nami no fuera una princesa precisamente._

_De hecho, si me lo ponía a pensar, ella era exactamente lo mismo que yo y no porque alguien la hubiera obligado, si no porque quería serlo... tal vez eso fuera lo que me gustaba de ella. Si bien mi experiencia con las chicas no había sido la mejor de todas, había conocido a unas cuantas y con ninguna me había sentido del mismo modo en que me sentía ahora respecto a mi navegante._

_De acuerdo, era con la que mejor me llevaba y la primera de las dos (contando a Robin) que se había unido al grupo pero, eso no era motivo suficiente para ponerla en mi lista de prioridades y encima en el puesto número uno._

_Algo había pasado en lo que iba del viaje, algo de lo que yo no estaba enterado o, de lo que no quería estar al tanto, más bien. De algún modo, no caer en cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a gustarme Nami, implicaba cierta ventaja para hacerme el distraído, cuándo llegara el momento de declararle mi amor, pero..._

**-**_**¡No, tengo que dejar de hacerme el idiota!**_**-mascullé entre dientes, mientras Robin volvía a repetir que estábamos buscando un regalo para mi novia, a lo que me sonrojé-**_**¡Esto es serio!**_**-**

**-¿Sucede algo, Luffy?-di un paso en falso de sólo oír su voz, ¿habrá leído mis pensamientos, acaso?**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-los nervios envolvieron mi respuesta**

**-No, por nada-pude leer en sus labios que pretendía decir otra cosa pero, cambió su discurso en el último momento-Como te hablé hace un rato y no respondiste-vaya, eso sonó bastante convincente-¿Seguro que estás bien?-**

**-¡P-Por supuesto!-sus ojos azules por poco me atravesaron, hasta dejarme desnudo-¡Y-Y deja de mirarme así, Robin!-si no la conociera tanto, diría que era Hancock quién se encontraba ahí conmigo-¡E-Es vergonzoso!-**

**-Me pregunto si le dirías lo mismo a Nami-chan-su sonrisa, que antes se asemejara a la de una madre, se volvió maliciosa-Apuesto que te comería con los ojos de verte tan colorado-aunque sonara extraño y poco propio de ella, jugó con mis mejillas como lo hubiera hecho la navegante en su lugar-¿No crees, capitán?-**

**-¡N-No juegues con mi cara!-me aparté, haciendo un puchero, una vez que me sentí a salvo-¡Por todos los cielos!-chillé, cruzándome de brazos-¡Te desconozco, Robin!-**

**-Pensé que eso serviría para que te relajaras-se excusó casi inocente-Estás demasiado tenso-**

**-¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté?-le reclamé, como si me debiera un helado o un pedazo de carne-¡El sol está por ponerse y no he encontrado que regalarle a Nami todavía!-**

**-Si estás interesado, Hio-san nos mostrará un par de cosas-en eso, bajé la guardia, ¿había dicho Hio?-Ya me tomé el trabajo de contarle lo que le gusta a Nami-chan-**

**-Ya veo...-no lograba salir de mi asombro**

**-¿Vienes?-ladeó la cabeza, haciendo seña de que la siguiera**

**-Seguro...-**

_Entorné los ojos luego que ella me invitara a recorrer el resto de la tienda y le seguí el paso, como si estuviéramos dentro de un corredor gigante, dónde faltaba poco para que sonara la campana. _

_Inconscientemente, me acordé de mi abuelo. ¿Qué pensaría Garp si supiera que el idiota de su nieto se había enamorado? No sólo eso, ¿Qué reacción tendría de saber que aquella ladrona poco confiable era la afortunada?_

_Estaba seguro que pondría el grito en el cielo y que me golpearía una y otra vez, diciéndome que abriera los ojos y que si todavía me consideraba lo suficientemente hombre, diera un paso al costado y actuara como tal. _

_Según él, ya tenía bastante con que fuera pirata, como para también cargar con el peso de que tarde o temprano, sería padre de familia._

_Aunque tal vez le estuviera exagerando. Después de todo, Nami y yo siquiera habíamos llegado al compromiso y de hacerlo en algún momento, no sería justo en el día de San Valentín. _

_No era que le tuviera la misma fobia que podría llegar a tenerle Zoro pero, por alguna extraña razón, me hacía recordar que había rechazado a Hancock por eso mismo y querer dar ese paso con otra chica que siquiera parecía estar interesada en ser mi esposa, hizo que me parara en seco justo frente a una estantería bastante llamativa._

_Robin me siguió al ver que no avanzaba y me preguntó si había encontrado algo que cabiera dentro de los gustos de nuestra navegante, a lo que yo señalé con el dedo lo único que me tenía ciego, incluso mucho más que su sola presencia. Ella me miró raro... para ser yo el que andaba con la duda de que regalarle por el 14 de febrero, me había decidido bastante rápido. Sin embargo..._

_No dijo mucho más y luego de cuestionarme dos o tres veces sobre si estaba seguro de llevarle eso y no otra cosa, llamó a Hio para que lo bajara por nosotros._

_Yo me ofrecí a hacerlo pero, ella toda amable dijo que como dueña del lugar era su trabajo, así que retrocedí un poco y junto a mi compañera observamos como usaba una escalera enorme para llegar hasta lo que sería mi regalo para Nami._

_Sólo cuando lo tuve en mis manos, fui capaz de reaccionar. Robin le echó el ojo mucho antes que yo e hizo la observación de que se vería muy bien en nuestra navegante, ya que hasta parecía ser de su estilo. _

_Para mi desgracia (que ya era bastante), no pude evitar sonrojarme por el comentario. Era increíble lo que bien que la conocía, cuando decía no hacerlo, tanto que había quedado en ridículo por acudir a Robin; sabiendo que podría haber elegido el obsequio por mí mismo. _

_De todos modos, no podía quejarme y mucho menos tenía de qué, había sido una tarde agradable en compañía de una mujer bastante misteriosa._

_No paraba de pensar que su actitud era demasiado sospechosa y que algo se traía entre manos, sólo que seguía sin poder descubrir qué. Después de todo, le había pedido que me prestara una mano con lo de Nami y ella se ofreció a ayudarme pero, teniendo en cuenta que nunca sabía que esperar de su parte, estaba seguro que intentaría usarme como puente para llegar a más con Zoro; dado que yo era como el hermano menor que él nunca tuvo._

_Analicé las posibilidades de que fuera a pedirme alguna clase de favor, mientras caminábamos por la calle de regreso al Sunny. Habíamos salido de la tienda hacía un par de minutos y todavía seguía ensimismado con el paquete que llevaba entre mis brazos. ¿Quién lo diría?, acababa de hacer mi primera compra por el día de los enamorados y para sorpresa de todos..._

_**ESTABA QUE ME MORÍA DE LA EMOCIÓN.**_

**-Ojalá Ace pudiera verme ahora...-dejé ir con cierto aire de nostalgia-Fijo que estaría orgulloso de mí por haber dado el primer paso con Nami...-**

**-¿Lo echas de menos?-buena pregunta, contando que hacía meses que no se tocaba el tema**

**-Sí, a veces...-decir "siempre", hubiera sido demasiado-Me hubiera gustado compartir este día con él...-aunque, seguramente, hubiéramos armado una competencia para ver quién era el mejor a la hora de hacer las compras-Ya sabes, que me ayudara a elegir el regalo para ella y esas cosas...-**

**-Debieron de ser muy unidos entre ustedes-noté cierto deje de tristeza en sus palabras**

**-Sí, bastante...-aunque no había modo de expresarlo bien-En fin, ¿crees que esto le guste a Nami?-busqué el modo de cambiar de tema-Lo elegí al azar pensando que se vería bien en ella pero, no estoy muy seguro si es de su estilo o no...-**

**-Estoy segura que a Nami-chan le encantará-ahí, me mostró su sonrisa maternal por décima vez-Después de todo, serás tú quién se lo regale-ese ridículo comentario, me hizo enrojecer-La intención es lo que cuenta, capitán-**

**-¡Y-Ya tenías que decir eso!-me quejé en voz alta, alejándome un tanto de ella-¡Si que eres rara, Robin!-**

**-Ya habrá tiempo para ver si soy rara o no-sus ojos volvieron a analizarme hasta el fondo-Tienes que darle tu regalo a Nami-chan primero-**

**-Sí...-dije, casi al borde de la locura -Tienes razón...-**

**-¿Te parece si ya nos vamos?-hizo seña de que nos diéramos prisa-Nami-chan debe estar ansiosa por verte, ¿no crees?-**

**-¡Y-Ya déjate de tonterías!-quise sonar duro pero, mi gesto idiota me delató-¡Y-Y date prisa!-me adelanté para que no fuera capaz de ver el rosado de mis mejillas-¡N-Nami nos espera!-se me unió no mucho después y, soltando una risita por el tono colorido de mis cachetes, regresamos al Sunny**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí en una rápida actualización **el octavo capítulo de este fic** que, como saben, es un especial del 14 de febrero n_n

**¿Qué puedo decir de este capítulo?**

Pos… la verdad es que me ha gustado escribirlo, porque no he tardado nada. Una vez más, andaba inspirada y pos, decidí continuar un poco más este fic ya que lo tenía a mano.

Esto ya lo dije mil veces, pero… no me canso de repetirlo "Como sabrán, es un **LuNa** pero… tengo pensado poner otras parejitas y pos, hablando con algunas personas, he decidido que en lugar de un posible **Robin x Franky**, sea un **Robin x Zoro "**.

Recuerden que este fic va después de los **2 años** y pos, la verdad que no veo al nuevo **Franky** en faceta de romántico. Ojo ! Tampoco lo veo a **Zoro** pero… de alguna manera, me gusta como queda con **Robin (aunque para él prefiera a Pellona pero, como que me desentona en esta historia). **

Pasando de eso, **Luffy y Robin** han encontrado el regalo para **Nami **, ¿qué será?

Los dejo con la intriga… ya que eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo xD

No más puedo adelantarles eso y decirles que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros.

Desde aquí, gracias por su tiempo y por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto !

Nos vemos en otra (que espero que sea pronto n_n)

Suerte a todos y recuerden, a seguir leyendo mucho mas !

**NaMii D LuNa**

**Gracias a:**** Sayu, Kenji-kun54, ****www wtf com****, AnimeFull4ever, Tsuki no Hana, Aviones de papel, Monkey D Luffy - LOVE, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Salamander no Natsu, Gabe y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**


	10. Chapter 10

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.010: EMPALAGOSO+ **

_El resto del camino lo hicimos en absoluto silencio. _

_Después de la tarde que había terminado por caer sobre mis hombros, había perdido las ganas de abrir la boca y comentarle a Robin sobre mis recientes nervios y sobre qué haría si Nami llegaba a botarme con regalo y todo._

_Por mucho que ella se hubiera esforzado en hacerme sentir más tranquilo, la remota inquietud de si llegaría a gustarle mi obsequio o no, me tenía ajeno al resto de las cosas que, en otro momento, hubiera considerado mucho más importantes._

_Después de todo, Brook me aconsejó que comiera algo en el pueblo y que aprovechara para comprarle algún recordatorio a Nami pero, desde que puse un pie sobre las calles de la diminuta ciudad, siquiera atiné a pensar en el hambre que estaba pasando desde hacía casi ya cinco horas._

_Por primera vez, había sentado cabeza respecto a que esa chica era mi prioridad y si tenía que ignorar los quejidos de mi estómago sólo para complacerla un poco, entonces lo haría. _

_Sin embargo, por haber actuado de un modo tan impulsivo, pasé por alto las consecuencias que eso podría traer y que tal vez, este pequeño detalle de mi parte no significara nada para ella._

_La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se haría la cruel conmigo y mucho menos después de haber escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca pero, eso no era suficiente para que mi corazón dejara de dar saltos de veinte metros y caer en picada como si me hubieran cortado las alas. _

_Fuera o no un lindo gesto de mi parte, si Nami no lo veía así, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera yo? _

_Estaba seguro que aunque tratara de simular que todo estaba bien pese a su inminente rechazo, acabaría por tirar el resto por la borda, asumiendo que me había herido y que era probable que nunca me recuperara de eso. _

_Enamorado o encaprichado con ella, el caso era el mismo... si Nami llegaba a darme la espalda y no tomar en cuenta el esfuerzo que había hecho para parecer un poquito más caballero, cada una de las metas por las que había trabajado duro se vendrían abajo y mi corazón acabaría entre medio de los escombros rogando que viniera a darme una mano; como aquella vez que la necesité y ella (como nadie más) supo estar ahí._

_En aquel entonces me mostré tal cual era ante ella, no me importó que me creyera débil y mucho menos que se sintiera decepcionada de mí, lo único que quería era que alguien me prestara el hombro para echarme a llorar y Nami... _

_Sí, Nami me cedió el suyo, ahogándome en un abrazo que me hizo daño pero, que me ayudó a liberarme de la culpa que sentía por haber dejado morir a Ace. _

_Si me lo ponía a pensar, Hancock había estado por dos años enteros a mi lado y en ninguna ocasión atinó a decirme que lo sentía o algo por el estilo, simplemente se me quedaba mirando, como si esperara que le pidiera prestado un pañuelo o algo; cuando yo estaba rogándole a gritos que fuera un poco más comprensiva y me diera lo que, en su momento, mi navegante fue capaz de darme._

_Pero, no. Por más de doce meses tuve que aguantarme el duelo solo, esperando que llegara el dichoso día de reencontrarme con los míos y así poder lanzarme a los únicos brazos que sabían que no iban a rechazarme por nada en el mundo. Sin embargo..._

_Habernos reencontrado así y tan de repente, hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago y demasiadas para mi gusto. _

_Después de todo, me había hecho a la idea de que el resto seguiría del mismo modo que antes y que no habría sorpresas cuando volvieramos a vernos pero apenas la vi, me di cuenta que había estado sumamente equivocado al tomar eso como punto de partida; sólo para estarme tranquilo y hallar la mejor manera de pedirles perdón._

_Verla hecha toda una mujer (aunque en sí, siempre lo fuera), dio vuelta cada una de las líneas que había ensayado para cuando estuviera de regreso y lo poco o mucho que vino después, hizo que me sintiera raro en cuanto a lo que sentía por ella. De hecho, cuando estuvimos separados me atreví a hablarlo con Rayleigh y luego, me arrepentí. El no poder tocar el tema con Hancock, hizo que me sintiera aliviado. Según ella, toda chica que tuviera que ver conmigo era su enemiga y como yo no estaba para aguantar sus niñerías, preferí guardarme los detalles para mí y pensar en el modo adecuado de rescatar a Ace. _

_Sin embargo, no mucho más tarde ocurrió lo inevitable y me desmoroné. Ella fue incapaz de hacer algo para que me sintiera mejor y por eso mismo, necesité dejarlo salir. Necesitaba decirle a alguien que echaba de menos a Nami y que sin sus palabras de aliento, no podría seguir adelante. _

_El viejo (que actuó como si fuera mi cura personal) no más me escuchó atentamente y luego se dignó a sonreír, diciéndome que era normal que la extrañara, contando lo que sentía por ella. Esa fue la primera vez que me estremecí de escuchar esas palabras, que luego Robin tanto como Usopp, se encargaron de repetir al unísono._

_**-Estás enamorado de Nami-**_

_Abrumado, sacudí la cabeza un par de veces y regresé a la realidad. No hacía mucho que habíamos llegado al Sunny y ahí la tenía a la arqueóloga esperando que me dignara a subir y reunirme con los otros. _

_La miré por largo rato, como intentando asimilar algo y luego, simplemente, adelanté un poco el paso, a ver si eso servía para dejar de escuchar tan claros los latidos de mi corazón adolescente. Por supuesto que no sirvió de mucho ya que, apenas pisé la cubierta, la vi._

_Tal cual me había comentado mi compañera por la tarde, se encontraba atrapada entre medio de los piropos de Sanji, que parecía estar ideando un nuevo plan para conquistarla (sin mucho éxito). Instintivamente, achiqué los ojos y di media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido, pero... los prominentes pechos de aquella mujer mayor, entorpecieron mi vista; como así mi intento de escapar ridículamente de la situación o de una escena de celos._

**-Hazte a un lado, Robin...-me quejé como chiquito, esperando que se corriera y me dejara pasar**

**-¿Vas a alguna parte, acaso?-le devolví una mirada asesina, esperando que entendiera lo incómodo que era para mí estar en ese lugar-¿O es que perdiste algo en el camino?-**

**-Sí, mi dignidad perdí...-siquiera medí el ancho de mis palabras, sólo quería salir de ahí-Ahora dejame pasar, ¿quieres?-**

**-No hasta que le hayas dado tu regalo a Nami-chan-se mostró tan firme respecto a eso, que hasta tragué saliva**

**-¿Qué?-automáticamente, enrojecÍ-Olvidalo...-me crucé de brazos y todo-Ni de chiste se lo daré...-**

**-Entonces, tendrás que soportar que el cocinero coquetee con ella-evidentemente, estaba dispuesta a todo, con tal de que yo le entregara el dichoso paquete**

**-Si se lo doy...-cosa que era poco probable-¿Me dejarás ir?-**

**-Por supuesto-por la sonrisa que adornó su rostro, me di cuenta que algo se traía entre manos-Apenas se lo des, dejaré que te vayas-**

**-Si tú lo dices...-solté no muy convencido de que fuera verdad**

**-Por cierto, no olvides darle esto-instantáneamente sacó un osito de peluche de vaya a saber uno dónde y lo dejó en mis manos, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar**

**-¿Q-Qué le de qué...?-balbuceé bastante tarde, fijando mis ojos en la causante de que me encontrara así**

**-¡Nami-chan!-mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta de sólo oir ese nombre-¿Podrías venir un segundo?-mis mejillas enrojecieron de sólo ver como le prestaba atención-¡Luffy tiene algo para ti!-**

**-¡O-Oye, espera!-me quejé, esperando que la otra no se atreviera a dar un paso hacia mí-¡Aún no estoy...!-**

**-Date vuelta y has lo que tienes que hacer-me tomó por los hombros y me puso cara a cara con una Nami que no tardó ni dos segundos en llegar al penoso yo-Los veo luego-**

**-¡R-Robin!-para cuando giré, ella ya había desaparecido por uno de los corredores-Ya verá cuando la atrape, ¡haré que se arrepienta de esto!-**

**-¿Luffy?-en tintineo de mi nombre en su boca, hizo que bajara la cabeza hasta el punto de mirarme los pies-¿Pasa algo?-**

**-E-Esto, sí...-murmuré en el vago intento de sonar convincente**

**-Robin dijo que tenías algo para mí...-por el tono de voz, parecía que estaba ansiosa-¿Puedo saber que es?-**

**-¡NO!-alcé la voz, chocando con sus ojos una vez que diera la media vuelta-Q-Quiero decir, ¡claro que puedes!-**

**-¿Eh?-instantáneamente, ladeó la cabeza como si me creyera loco o algo por el estilo**

**-¡T-Ten, para ti!-le entregué el dichoso osito sin más, acompañado del pequeño paquete que había llevado en brazos toda la tarde-F-Feliz San Valentin, Nami...-**

_Si no la conociera tanto como decía conocerla, juraría que hasta la había conmovido con mi gesto infantil._

_Prácticamente estaba muda, ahí frente a mí, tratando de analizar que tanto estaba sucediendo y por qué. _

_Era como si no tuviera conocimiento alguno de los últimos sucesos y todo le hubiera caído como un baldazo de agua fría, únicamente para que tomara en cuenta que yo ya no era el mismo niño de antes y que un poquito había madurado en lo que respectaba a las cosas del corazón._

_Inconscientemente, le eché un ojo, esperando encontrarme con la peor de sus caras o con esos deseos poco ocultos de querer matarme pero, a cambio de eso, me choqué con la mueca más hermosa que había visto de ella hasta el día de la fecha._

_Sus mejillas estaban tan rosas como la pollera que llevaba puesta y un mar de lágrimas se las adornaba lado a lado, mientras apretaba el diminuto oso de peluche contra su pecho, sin despegarse de la bolsita de madera donde esta mi verdadero regalo. Yo por mi parte estaba como bobo, observándola como si se tratara de un ángel, esperando alguna clase de reacción violenta de su parte, recibiendo a cambio más y más fotogramas de esa cara de Nami que no conocía tanto como creía. _

_No sólo eso, estaba tan ensimismado en esa nueva imagen de ella que, siquiera me di por enterado cuando fue que se separó un poco del osito para ver que tanto había dentro del otro paquete. _

_Podría jurar que los latidos de mi corazón fueron casi al compás del modo en que abrió el saquito, encontrándose con un delicado collar de perlas que yo mismo elegí al azar._

_Inmediatamente (o, tal vez por instinto), dejó caer el osito y me atrajo bruta hasta donde ella se encontraba, adhiriéndose a mi boca; como si se tratara de un dulce bastante empalagoso._

**-Tonta...-mascullé, en tanto buscaba como escapar del beso-Tiraste tu osito...-**

**-No importa...-ignoró completamente mis palabras, acercándose a mi oído-Tengo todo lo que quiero justo aquí...-**

**-¿Te refieres a mí?-se tomó su tiempo para mirarme y besarme otra vez**

**-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-si ya no había enrojacido lo suficiente, lo hice en ese momento**

**-Si serás...-desvié la mirada para el costado, a lo que ella rió besándome la mejilla**

**-Feliz San Valentin, Luffy...-jugó con mi cachete al rato**

**-Sí...-dije en medio de un puchero-Feliz San Valentin, Nami...-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí en una rápida actualización **el décimo capítulo de este fic** que, como saben, es un especial del 14 de febrero n_n

**¿Qué puedo decir de este capítulo?**

Pos… la verdad es que me ha gustado escribirlo, porque no he tardado nada. Una vez más, andaba inspirada y pos, decidí continuar un poco más este fic ya que lo tenía a mano.

Esto ya lo dije mil veces, pero… no me canso de repetirlo "Como sabrán, es un **LuNa** pero… tengo pensado poner otras parejitas y pos, hablando con algunas personas, he decidido que en lugar de un posible **Robin x Franky**, sea un **Robin x Zoro "**.

Recuerden que este fic va después de los **2 años** y pos, la verdad que no veo al nuevo **Franky** en faceta de romántico. Ojo ! Tampoco lo veo a **Zoro** pero… de alguna manera, me gusta como queda con **Robin (aunque para él prefiera a Pellona pero, como que me desentona en esta historia). **

Pasando de eso, **Luffy le ha dado su regalo a Nami ! ¿Qué les pareció esa parte?**

Traté de que no quedara muy cursi pero... vaya a saber uno si lo logré. Hablando del regalo quiero agradecer a **The Invisible Iron Man** por la sugerencia del collar de perlas y a **AnnaAsakura0** (que es mi hermana menor) por la sugerencia del osiito de peluche - **segun ella, era lo que mas encajaba con Luffy** -

Y pos... ya nos acercamos al final del fiic, asi que... disfruten lo q queda y preparense para la reaccion de **Sanji** !

No más puedo adelantarles eso y decirles que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros.

Desde aquí, gracias por su tiempo y por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto !

Nos vemos en otra (que espero que sea pronto n_n)

Suerte a todos y recuerden, a seguir leyendo mucho mas !

**NaMii D LuNa**

**Gracias a:**** Sayu, Kenji-kun54, ****www wtf com****, AnimeFull4ever, Tsuki no Hana, Aviones de papel, Monkey D Luffy - LOVE, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Salamander no Natsu, Gabe y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**


	11. Chapter 11

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.011: CONFESIÓN+**

_Una vez más, esas molestas mariposas invadieron mi estómago._

_Al principio pensé que se trataba del típico quejido que hacía cuando tenía hambre pero, de sólo escuchar el clásico revoloteo de esas cosas dentro de mí, me di cuenta que mi estado no tenía nada que ver con la comida._

_Sí, la operación había sido todo un éxito. Le había comprado el regalo a Nami tal cual me dijo Brook e incluso se lo di por mano propia, luego de que Robin me impulsara a hacerlo pero, ese comportamiento extraño que llevaba varios días manipulando mis sentidos seguía como estancado en mis huesos sin querer salir._

_De hecho, crei que si daba un paso hacia delante respecto a lo que sentía por ella, las cosas mejorarían pero, luego de haberle entregado el osito y el dichoso collar de perlas; el asunto se volvió mucho más embarazoso._

_Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Nami parecía estar sumida en mundo color de rosa, dónde a lo lejos se visualizaba un árbol bastante viejo y cada una de las hojas que caían por ser otoño._

_Casi al apar de su sombra, ella yacía recostada (tal vez hasta dormida, incluso) con una sonrisa celestial plasmada en la cara, como si ese sitio fuera una especie de santuario o, en todo caso, el mismísimo paraíso. _

_Mis ojos que hasta ese entonces creían haberlo visto todo, se abrieron de par en par como solían hacerlo al chocar con algo asombroso, descubriendo el diminuto detalle que descansaba entre los brazos de esa chica que por poco tenía mi misma edad._

_Sí, por muy infantil que sonara, Nami abrazaba el osito que Robin había comprado en mi nombre, como si fuera una especie de tesoro o, algo muy valioso para ella. _

_En mi vida la había visto tan feliz por algo que, si me lo ponía a pensar, valía mucho menos del dinero que solía darme cuando llegabamos a una que otra isla. Era como si ese animalito de peluche la hubiera conquistado y la tuviera en un ensimismamiento que, de algún modo, me había llevado a desear ser ese felpudo en lugar de un humano de carne y hueso._

_No mucho después de darme las felicidades por el San Valentin, había vuelto a recoger el mamiferito, adoptando la misma posición que antes me dejara embobado._

_Tenía que reconocerlo, por muy vergonzosa que fuera para mí la situación, hacer que Nami se sintiera feliz en un día como este, hizo que yo también me sintiera así. _

_Por más que no tuviera experiencia en esas cosas, daba la impresión de que había actuado bien; ganando así uno que otro punto extra con ella. _

_Fuera cierto o no, fuera un capricho o la cosa más rara y minsteriosa de todo el mundo, de algo estaba bien seguro y era que quería hacerla sentir querida, siempre y cuando se me presentara la oportunidad._

_Podía ser que el 14 de febrero hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para acercarme más de la cuenta pero, de no haber sido por el empujón de mis amigos, jamás lo hubiera logrado._

_Al contrario, me habría quedado refunfuñando por los pasillos cosas que tan sólo yo alcanzaría a entender, mientras Sanji coqueataba con ella a mis espaldas, teniendo que tragarme los celos y el remoto deseo de querer estar en su lugar._

_Porque sí, el rubio podía ser tan pervertido y mira faldas como se me antojara decir pero, sabía las reglas que debían respetarse para ser todo un caballero y aunque no siempre salían jugando a su favor, contar con ese libro bajo el brazo; lo ponía un escalón por encima de mí. _

_Sin embargo, el ver a Nami tan encantada con lo que había terminado siendo mi obsequio, me hizo notar que esta vez (al menos, por esta vez), el ganador había sido yo. _

_Idiota, tal vez inconsciente, solté una pequeña risita, ganándome toda su atención; como si no hubiera nada más entretenido que oír el chirrido que escapaba de mi boca cuando estaba sumamente feliz._

_Podría jurar que hasta hubo un momento en esa milésima de segundo, en que sentí como si sus ojos me atravesaran de pies a cabeza, dejando las letras de mi corazón al desnudo. _

_Lo mismo me había pasado horas antes cuando estaba con Robin, sólo que en esa oportunidad tuve el derecho de quejarme de su mirada sugerente, no como ahora que le hacía competencia a los tomates; a ver cual de los dos estaba más colorado. _

_Porque con Nami fue instantáneo... enrojecí (casi por instinto) ante el dulce tintineo de su voz y me dejé llevar por lo que, en esos momentos, me dictaba la conciencia._

_Le tomé por los hombros como si tuviera pensado escaparse de mí y en vez de buscar su boca, decoré nuestro encuentro de ensueño con un beso que acabó en su frente y en su nariz, no mucho después. Ella reaccinó cual lo hubiera hecho una niña pequeña, emitiendo el sonido más dulce que fueron capaces de captar mis oídos._

_**ANTES QUE ESTALLARA LA BOMBA DE TIEMPO.**_

**-¡¿Qué tanto le estás haciendo a Nami-san, idiota de goma?-habló el rubio con el corazón destripado, luego de bajarme de una patada en la cabeza-¡¿Es que pretendías propasarte con ella?-**

**-¿P-Propa... qué?-le miré desentendido, notando el chichón que me había ganado por pasarme de listo-¿De qué estás hablando, Sanji?-**

**-¡Ni creas que no te vi!-defendió su postura, como si me acusara de un delito-¡A leguas se nota que estabas coqueteando con ella!-**

**-¿Coqueteando yo?-opté por hacerme el que no sabía nada, para evitar la pelea que se me venía encima-¿Con Nami?-**

**-¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Luffy!-ahí me levantó del suelo, jalándome del chaleco-¡¿Desde cuándo le prestas atención tú al San Valentin, eh?-**

**-Desde hoy- si no lo conociera tanto como decía conocerlo, podría jurar que quería matarme-¿Algún problema con eso?-**

**-¡No te pases de listo!-atiné a defenderme de su puñetazo pero, casi por instinto, dejé que se diera el gusto de golpearme-¡No permitiré que juegues con el corazón de Nami-san, si tus intenciones no son buenas!-**

**-¿Quién eres tú para decir eso?-me levanté de inmediato y le aceché, como si fuera a comermelo vivo-¿Su niñera, acaso?-**

**-¡No, soy un noble caballero que a diferencia tuya, la ama!-esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso-¡Y no dejaré que tú, idiota sin remedio, la lastimes!-**

**-¿Lastimarla yo?-achiqué los ojos, mostrándole los dientes como si fuera un animal-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-**

**-¡¿Qué de dónde lo saqué, dices?-me enfrentó, pasando por alto que la víctima de todo el asunto, estaba presente-¡Si es lo único que haces!-**

**-Dejate de estupideces, ¿quieres?-ahí, le agarré bien fuerte del traje-¡Que he hecho de todo por ella, menos lastimarla!-**

**-¡La hiciste llorar, pedazo de idiota!-aquello me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, aunque no fuera cierto-¡Si al menos te importara un poquitito de lo que me importa a mí...!-**

**-¿Qué estás insinuando?-en realidad, lo suyo fue más como una indirecta pero, bueno...-¿Que Nami no me importa?-**

**-¿Me equivoco, acaso?-alzó su única ceja visible, como retándome o algo por el estilo-¡Que yo sepa, a lo único que me prestas atención, es a la comida!-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!-pisé fuerte sobre lo cierto de mis palabras-¡Puedo ser tan idiota como quieras pero, Nami me importa más que la comida!-**

**-¡¿Ah, sí?-podría decirse que hasta emanaba fuego por sus ojos-¡¿Y eso por qué?-**

**-¡Porque la amo, idiota!-el mar entero rugió al compás de mi repentina confesión-¡La amo!-**

**-¿Qué tú qué...?-quedó como estupefacto de sólo escuchar lo que acababa de decir**

**-¡Que la amo, eso dije!-siquiera medí el ancho de esa frase, la dejé salir hasta el punto de llegar al cansancio-¡Amo a...!-**

**-Luffy...-casi pude palpar el dolor que había entremedio de mis iniciales**

**-¿Eh?-recién entonces, caí en lo que había hecho**

**-Luffy...-volvió a llamarme, aferrándose más al animalito de felpa-Lo que dijiste hace unos momentos...-hizo incapie en lo que había escuchado, como si nunca hubiera tenido conocimiento de ello-¿Es cierto?-**

**-¿Que si es cierto?-quise aparentar que no tenía ni la menor de lo que me estaba hablando pero, Sanji lo echó a perder-¡Por supuesto que...!-las lágrimas que resbalaron por su cara, me dejaron a mitad de camino-¿Nami...?-la miré con detenimiento, casí examinándola y me acerqué a ella-Oye, no llores...-traté de calmarla y la desprendí del osito, dejándolo caer al suelo de nueva cuenta-Anda, ¿no que eras una chica fuerte?-**

**-¡Sí, pero...!-se defendió inútil, haciéndole frente a mis ojos-Contigo no se puede...-**

**-¿Huh?-ladeé la cabeza, arqueando así una de mis cejas**

**-¡Oye, Luffy!-por el tono de voz que traía el rubio, supuse que no vendría con nada bueno-¡Más te vale que te comportes!-hasta me apuntó con el dedo para que me diera por enterado-¡Que si llegas a propasarte con Nami-san de nuevo, no vivirás para contarlo!-**

_Si no lo conociera, diría que hasta parecia haberse dado por vencido en eso de conquistar a Nami, pero..._

_Tratándose de Sanji, lo más seguro fuera que estuviera tirando maldiciones al aire mientras se dirigía a la cocina, dejándome a solas con la única persona que era capaz de ponerme los pelos de punta._

_La examiné como queriendo descubrir algo nuevo en ella una vez que el rubio entrara a su cuarto de arte culinaria y me choqué con un par de ojos expectantes y una boca roja, que ansiaba desesperadamente un beso._

_Podría haber esperado a que Nami me dijera algo o al menos, darle el tiempo suficiente a reaccionar pero, preferí alejarla del lugar dónde la había hecho sentir incómoda; con la intención de compensarla._

_Tan bruto e inocente como siempre, le tomé la mano y la guié por la cubierta hacia un sitio en particular, dándole paso una vez que abriera la puerta. Ella entró con sumo cuidado sin desprenderse de mi mano, una vez más, cargaba contra su pecho al diminuto osito como si no quisiera separarse de él, a lo que me vi obligado a arrancarlo de sus brazos de un modo sutil, acorralándola contra el pórtico como un animal; ganándome su completa atención y el clásico quejido cuando entramos en contacto más allá de la palabra._

**-¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?-titubeó estando a centímetros de mi boca**

**-Quiero darte una última cosa por ser San Valentin...-mascullé, recargándome en su hombro-¿Me dejas?-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí en una rápida actualización **el capítulo 11 de este fic** que, como saben, es un especial del 14 de febrero n_n

"Como sabrán, es un **LuNa** pero… tengo pensado poner otras parejitas y pos, hablando con algunas personas, he decidido que en lugar de un posible **Robin x Franky**, sea un **Robin x Zoro "**.

Recuerden que este fic va después de los **2 años** y pos, la verdad que no veo al nuevo **Franky** en faceta de romántico. Ojo ! Tampoco lo veo a **Zoro** pero… de alguna manera, me gusta como queda con **Robin (aunque para él prefiera a Pellona pero, como que me desentona en esta historia). **

Pasando de eso… WooW ¡! Sanji tuvo su reacción ¡! ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía pensado hacer una pelea seria pero, contando la base del fic pos… me pareció innecesaria. Por supuesto, eso no quitó que Sanji le dejara los puntos claros a Luffy y este estalló del mejor modo que podía hacerlo, gritando que amaba a Nami a los cuatro vientos Xd

La verdad es que no tenía pensado que el cap fuera así y mucho menos que tuviera una tonada tan rosa al principio u_u Mis más sinceras disculpas si Nami está más OoC que de costumbre pero, cada vez que agarro este fiic soy yo la que siente mariposas en el estómago – vaya a saber uno por qué – y buen… ya que Luffy sufre de sentirlas él, tiene un punto de vista demasiado aniñado respecto a la chica que le gusta hehehe

De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí. Siento pena de que este proyecto vaya a terminar pero, creo que ya está lo suficientemente largo y lo único que falta es poner los puntos sobre las íes y nada más.

Fuera de lo que falta por venir, mil gracias por leer el anterior ¡! Oh, me alegra tanto que les gustara como quedó lo del regalo, estaba super-espantada de que me salieran con tomates pero… veo que al final me preocupé demasiado. Como siempre, es un gusto que disfruten de esta historia, me impulsan a hacerla cada día un poquito mejor n_n

Ahora así, pasemos a detalles mayores que veo que hay muchos con una que otra duda. Permitanme aclararlas un poquito más abajo, antes de despedirme sip ?

NamiLuffy: antes que nada, gracias por tu review… ya sabes que soy seguidora de tus fics porque me encantan y me da gusto que te haya parecido OK lo del regalo porque – como detallé más arriba – estaba espantada y temía que no les gustara. Pasando de eso, te agradezco tu opinión respecto a uno de los temas a tratar en los siguientes capítulos. Este fic es un LuNa pero, había pensado que incluir algo más… como verás, el tiempo no me dio para tanto, así que la segunda pareja a incluir será medio leve y coincido contigo de que Zoro – si bien no es para nada romántico – encaja como novio para Robin.. asi que tal vez ponga algo de ellos dos. Vamos, que Robin ayudó a Luffy a encontrar el regalo para Nami – aunque hizo más diversión del tema que otra cosa – asi que, tal vez Luffy le regrese el favor, logrando que interactue un poquito con Zoro. Ya veremos n_n

BlundererS: como siempre un gusto que mis historias sean de tu agrado y te agradezco inmensamente las sugerencias que me has dado tanto en este fic como en algún otro. Las reciibo con la mejor onda del mundo y puede que incluso las use (hablando de Fantasía o realidad, que me diste una super ideota Xd) Pero, pasando a tu reviiew del cap anterior… quiero agradecerte que lo hayas leiido, porque es el primer fic que escribo sobre San Valentiin y la verdad, le tenía poca fe u_u asii que es un rayo de feliciidad que sea de tu agrado. Sobre tu pregunta de si habría lemon o lime entre Luffy y Nami en este fic… ehm… pos creo que hubo una insinuación en uno de los primeros capis y luego quedó en la nada porque ya… Luffy se puso a pensar demasiado y no le quedó tiempo para eso hehehe Pero, sii habrá algo en el capitulo siguiente (notese que los últimos diálogos de esta entrega tienen doble sentido Xd) Oh ! y no te preocupes, Luffy comerá pronto lo prometo ! Apuesto que hará el cálculo famoso que hace cuando pasa días dormido y de una cuenta cuantas comiidas se perdiio XD Es adorable cuando hace eso .

Y pos... eso es todo por hoy n_n Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero ver que les parecio la reacción de **Sanji** !

Desde aquí, gracias por su tiempo y por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto !

Nos vemos en otra (que espero que sea pronto n_n)

Suerte a todos y recuerden, a seguir leyendo mucho mas !

**MuGiiWaRa no NaMii**

**Gracias a:**** BlundererS, NamiLuffy, Sayu, Kenji-kun54, www wtf com, AnimeFull4ever, Tsuki no Hana, Aviones de papel, Monkey D Luffy - LOVE, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Salamander no Natsu, Gabe y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**


	12. Chapter 12

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.012: BLANCA Y CASTA+ **

_Analicé la situación en silencio. Hacía ya un par de minutos desde que habíamos entrado al cuarto y desde entonces, ella había tomado la decisión de permanecer callada._

_De alguna manera, mi pregunta le había llegado hasta las puertas del corazón y se me quedó mirando, como si esperara que le dijera que era una broma o que no más había tirado los signos al aire para ver que tanto me respondía._

_Pero, no. Yo no había hecho la pregunta por tener ganas de hacerla, mucho menos le había pedido permiso para gastarle una broma... todo lo contrario, fui lo más cordial que pude ser para que Nami me diera paso y así traspasar los hilos de su ropa interior._

_Porque sí, en su momento hubo una especie de __**"insinuación"**__ para que fueramos más lejos de lo que en sí ya habíamos ido pero, nos quedamos a la mitad. El juego empalagoso que armamos con dos o tres palabras, acabó por trazar un límite invisible entre los dos y yo opté por hacerme el caballero y dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, por no saber que tanto me pasaba por la cabeza a esas horas de la mañana._

_Después de todo, hacerla __**"MI mujer"**__ a dos segundos de confesarle que la amaba, no me pareció el modo más adecuado de demostrarle el cariño que tenía clavado en el pecho desde el día que nos conocimos más a fondo._

_Tuviera en claro o no lo que sentía por ella, eso no garantizaba que todo fuera a salir de acuerdo al plan y si pensaba que aferrandome a una que otra fantasía la ruleta giraría a mi favor, entonces mejor me sentaba a esperar porque tardaría la mitad de la tarde en dar la vuelta._

_Así pasé lo que restaba del 14 de febrero, llenándose mi mente de imágenes__** "poco sanas"**__, mientras trataba de distraerme con lo que fuera, para asi ignorar el primer plano que tuve de Nami; desde que abrió las piernas para dejarme entrar. No era que me hubiera traumatizado pero, me resultaba difícil de creer que una chica como ella, tuviera ese tipo de intenciones conmigo. O sea, podría esperarmelo de Hancock, dado que se moría por__** "pasarme para el cuarto"**__ pero, ¿Nami? ¡Ella era la última en mi lista de las que podrían llegar a proponerme ese tipo de__** "cosas"**__!_

_Por mucho que nos conocieramos mutuamente y que yo reconociera que tenía un cuerpo que me hacía delirar, eso no quería decir que fuera un punto de vista recíproco y mucho menos que usuariamos aquello como partida para acabar así de pegados como estabamos ahora._

_De acuerdo, era el día más rosa del año pero, no por eso teníamos que estar tan cerca, diciendo frases de las que luego (seguramente) llegaríamos a arrepentirnos al caer en cuenta de quién había sido el destinatario._

_Si nos amabamos o no, si nos veíamos con otros ojos o no, era un detalle menor ante la gigantezca realidad de que estabamos adheridos el uno al otro, sin la mínima disposición como para separarnos más tarde. _

_**O NUNCA, MEJOR DICHO.**_

_Así, tan mudo como ella me rogó que me quedara, atravesé uno por uno sus sentidos y acorté la distancia que había entre su boca y la mía, en busca de un beso._

_Ella (casi discreta) buscó por todos los medios resistirse pero, apenas nuestros labios entraron en contacto, se abrió al sin fin de sensaciones que nos invadieron por igual, cuando mi lengua se unió a la suya en un giro apasionado._

_Mis manos, que hasta ese entonces habían permanecido ausentes y presas de la puerta, se enredaron entre sus finos cabellos, recorriendo a dedazos las líneas de su espalda. _

_Cabe decir que no esperaba que reaccionara ante un acto como ese pero, lo hizo. Sus brazos se trenzaron alrededor de mi cuello, chocándose así sus prominentes pechos con la enorme cicatriz que transitaba el mío de principio a fin, haciendo de nuestra muestra de afecto algo más profundo._

_Bruto, tal cual lo hubiera hecho un animal, la pegué contra la madera y rompí el beso, para así adherirme a su cuello. _

_Fue entonces que Nami dejó escapar un casi inaudible quejido ante el menor de mis mordizcos y arañó mi espalda con un gusto que, por una milésima de segundo, llegué a confundir con placer._

_Mis dientes (presos de un hambre incontrolable) encontraron en su piel el refugio para hacer mudas las reacciones de mis venas y me sumergí en un viaje peligroso, acariciando cada una de las marcas que dormían bajo una ropa bastante sugestiva. Incluso estando de ojos cerrados, pude sentir como la yema de mis dedos iba deshaciéndose discretamente de lo que parecía ser la parte delantera de un traje de baño, yendo en busca de algo más interesante._

_Casi al apar la percibí a ella, en medio de un juego bastante provocativo, acariciando mis hombros como si estuviera escribiendo la letra de una canción, mientras me dejaba el pecho al desnudo de cargarse mi camisa que iba casi a juego con el color de su cabello._

_Pude entonces decir que estabamos a mano y que las mías subieron y bajaron del cielo de sólo hacer contacto con sus pechos. Fue tan sólo un instante pero, de pensar que podría llegar a saborearlos tanto como se me antojara hacerlo, me sentí en el maldito paraíso siendo bendecido por ser tan buen pecador. _

_Después de todo, pretenderla como la pretendía en sueños no era lo mismo que desearla en la realidad y de ojos bien abiertos pero, ¿que ganaba con meter una que otra excusa cuando estaba hasta cantado que quería comermela viva? _

_Podría tratarla tan bien como quisiera, podría hacerla __**"MI mujer"**__ del modo más dulce del que tuviera conocimiento pero, eso no iba a ser suficiente para enmascarar las ganas que llovían por mi cuerpo y mucho menos, las que resbalaban por lo seco de mi boca de sólo estar ajena a la suya. En un manoseo para nada inocente, busqué el índice de sus dotes divinos con mis labios y comencé a gustar de ellos, dándole la gracia así a mis dedos de que se mezclaran con sus pantalones y lo que se hacía llamar __**"ropa interior"**__._

_Entré sin pedir permiso, luego de arreglarmelas para desprender los botones a ciegas y descosí la tela blanca que la protegía del calor que, de a poco, acabó por robarse su voluntad y hasta el timbre de su voz._

_Recién ahí, la sentí reaccionar. Cuando mi mano se atrevió a tocar los rasgos de su sensibilidad, me apegó del todo a su cuerpo, provocando que la lengua me resbalara por la punta del pecho que entonces, se hallaba bajo mis intensos cuidados. Mi tacto libre de lo suave de su piel, se agarró de la puerta (en esos momentos segura) y me di rienda suelta por encima de lo que Nami quisiera o no conmigo, contagiándola de la sensación enfermiza que corría por mis venas de tenerla tan cerca y a mi entera disposición._

_Busqué su boca de un modo salvaje y la hundí en un beso mucho más agridulce que el anterior, apartando mis dedos de aquella entrada que abordaría una vez que las manecillas del reloj dejaran de correr tras los huecos de mi espalda. _

_Así fui subiendo hasta el comienzo y fin de sus pechos con las yemas, moldeándola a mi lleno gusto, en tanto le daba pequeños mordizcos a sus labios; saboreando ese gusto dulce y húmedo del que era dueña._

_Como me dije la última vez, de haber ocurrido esto dos años atrás, hubiera sido otro el desenlace pero; teniéndola casi al alcance de mi boca me negaba a simplemente dejarla escapar. Fuera cierto o no el dicho, seguro estaba que si se me presentaba la chance de atrapar entre mis brazos a un ángel caído del cielo, ni loco lo dejaría regresar junto a ese al que todos llamaban __**"Dios"**__. Nami gobernaba mis tierras de la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies y si había alguien que se merecía ser la reina de lo bueno y malo de mi cuerpo, esa era ella. Tomando conocimiento de aquello, atrapé sus manos en un lazo suave y desprendiéndome de su piel de porcelana por unos segundos, la guié por encima de mi torso desnudo para que alcanzara por su cuenta los gastados pantalones y lo que, desde hacía buen rato, usaba como cinto. Casi a la misma velocidad en que se dejó vencer por el deseo, sus dedos frenaron por voluntad propia al chocarse con el centro de mi cicatriz, dibujando un trazo nuevo sobre ella, como si intentara cerrarla o algo parecido. _

_Recargándome sobre su hombro, la solté casi por instinto y la dejé seguir al ritmo que ella quisiera; adornando su espalda con un sin fin de nuevos tatuajes diseñados por mi tacto travioso. Poco a poco (o tal vez por costumbre), completó la unión de nuestros cuerpos por décima vez y como si estuviera protagonizando un robo me tomó como rehén, jugando indiscreta con los dedos, hasta dejarme casi parejo a como se encontraba ella._

_Solita (ni que fuera experta), se las arregló para deshacerse de la cincha y en un movimiento fugaz, la usó de atajo para atrapar mi sombrero y mandarlo al suelo con boleto pago y todo. Recién entonces, me animé a despegarme de lo rosa de su cuerpo y busqué su boca, no sin antes darme el gusto de pasear por el hombro, el cuello y el mentón, en una ruta salvaje que trazó mi lengua hasta llegar a aquel oasis en medio del desierto. _

_Tragué cada gota de lluvia cuando alcancé sus labios y la hundí en un beso que usé de puente para que mis manos tuvieran la absoluta libertad de danzar por su abdomen, hasta llegar a las puertas de su cielo. Fui capaz entonces de percibir la tormenta de arena de nuestro reloj personal, cuando entré con los dedos y toqué fondo en el dibujo de una caricia del todo dulce; dónde el eco de mi nombre murió dentro suyo alcanzando los hilos de mi corazón. _

_Guíada por la velocidad de la luz (tal vez), su mano atrapó la mía en la red de un color llamado __**"amor" **__y entre mudas señas me obligó a aprender el ritmo justo que quería que siguiera, para así prepararla para cuando llegara al punto final._

_Desbordado por las ganas que iban sembrándose en mi interior, bajé las defensas y le di el permiso suficiente para que me mostrara la nueva ruta, mascullando cosas en mi idioma a su oído, por no poder seguir fijo en el beso. _

_Ella por su parte, sacó provecho de aquella milésima de segundo y con la mano que le quedaba libre me bajó los pantalones, chistando en un nuevo quejido que me hiciera__** "uno" **__con ella; a lo que yo siquiera me negué y volví a tomar el control de la situación. Despegándola lo suficiente de la puerta, la di vuelta en un giro que mis dedos usaron para consentirla en todos los sentidos, apoderándome de cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo; cuando simplemente acabé por moldear sus nalgas antes de entrar, grabándose en mis oídos la dulce melodía de su voz; mezclada con un sonido bastante ronco. Preso de la fuerza de sus gritos y el ritmo de las embestidas que iba en aumento, la abracé como queriéndola proteger del frío y juntos nos sumergimos en aquella prueba de amor maduro que, ante las bajas luces del 14 de febrero, abandonó la etapa adolescente en una rueda de la fortuna bastante blanca y poco casta._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Ufff... fiin xD

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de **Gustos son Gustos** :D

¿Qué puedo deciir?

Al final si pude sacar adelante esta continuación que me llevó más días de lo esperaba por una pequeña guerra con mi inspiración ¬¬

Es que verán... llevo creo que casi 9 meses sin escribir lemon y que justo me pidieran en esta historia, me puso entre la espada y la pared y pos, terminé por decidirme y escribirlo tan bien como me diera la imaginación hehehe

Y ya ven que si pude, me quemé las pestañas para completar este capítulo !

Buen... por ahí no tanto como quemarme las pestañas, pero si me hice la cabeza mientras lo iba escribiendo y espero no haber traumado a nadie con esta nueva entraga D:

Desde aquí me hago responsable de cada línea y cada cosa que pueda llegar a dejarlos O_O

He tratado de hacerlo lo más maduro posible pero sin que fuera explícito y por supuesto, traté de ponerle uno que otro toque rosa - aunque creo que no se nota mucho -

Pero, más allá de lo que representó para mí escribirlo, espero que cuando lo lean sea de su agrado :)

Desde aquí mil graciias por leer esta historia que ya está terminando y pos, por el apoyo para seguirla !

Ya en el próximo capítulo tendremos algo de **ZoRo** y pos... creo que **Nami **le dará su regalo a **Luffy** - sii, sii... ella también debe de darle algo - si no miren como la ha atendiido el pobre chiico como para no recibiir nada xD

Es bromaaaa :D

Pero, si tendremos una que otra insinuación de **ZoRo **en estos últimos capítulos y pos, más **LuNa** claro está n_n

Ah, antes de despedirme... ! Me alegro que les haya gustado la reacción de **Sanji **a todo esto de **Luffy** y el regaliito por el **San Valentin** xD

Desde mi punto de vista había quedado demasiiado rudo pero, me voy feliiz de saber que les gustó así tal cual quedó.

Por otro lado, respecto al nuevo capítulo... **Hancock** quedó como una pervertida ! xD Ese es mi pensamiento mero... después de todo es una mujer adulta y pos... vamos, si está enamorada de **Luffy** es obvio que querría esas cosas con él, si es que se le presentara la oportunidad !

Hahahaha naaa... no creo que sea tan pervertida, o si ? De todos modos, no me agrada esa mujer y pos, teniia que poner en evidenciia mi punto de vista en esta historia porque lo ameriita !

Una vez más, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap tanto como de los anteriores. Nos estaremos viendo en la continuación, que espero y sea pronto.

No olviden dejar su opiniion y... a leer mucho más !

**MuGiiWaRa no NaMii**

**Gracias a:** **BlundererS, NamiLuffy, Sayu, Kenji-kun54, www wtf com, AnimeFull4ever, Tsuki no Hana, Aviones de papel, Monkey D Luffy - LOVE, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Salamander no Natsu, Gabe y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**


	13. Chapter 13

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.013: CON DERECHOS+**

_El 14 de febrero terminó en ese preciso instante para mí._

_Luego de__** "discretamente"**__ decir que me saltearía la cena, me oculté bajo las sábanas tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado entre Nami y yo, sin mucho éxito. No sólo porque ella se colara en mi cama metiéndome el verso de que hacía demasiado frío como para que durmiera solo, si no porque no podía quitarme de la cabeza las sencillas palabras que me dijo al oído, una vez que fuimos __**"uno"**__ por así decirlo. Si no fuera porque estaba que me moría de amor por ella, hubiera tomado su remota confesión como una broma de mal gusto pero, una vez que busqué sus ojos y me crucé con su boca, me di cuenta que no estaba mintiendo. Tal cual me dijo Robin en ese entonces, mi corazón fue capaz de calmarse y dejar de latir de un modo adolescente, sólo después de asegurarse que el sentimiento era mutuo y no algo unilateral como el que Hancock creyó (o, creía) compartir conmigo. De algún modo, que Nami correspondiera a lo que me pasaba con ella, hizo que el día acabara siendo mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba que fuera. Después de todo, aprender el significado del San Valentín en menos de dos horas, mientras mis compañeros se divertían tirándome indirectas, no fue precisamente la manera en que me lo hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, bajo la luz de una luna que parecía de papel, tanto esfuerzo y dolor de cabeza, había valido la pena. Había aprendido una nueva lección de vida, dejado a Sanji con la boca abierta y como si fuera poco, Nami terminó cediendo a mis encantos._

_**¿QUÉ MÁS PODÍA PEDIR?**_

**-Buenos días, dormilón...-que no me despertaran, tal vez-¿Tienes pensado levantarte o te traigo el desayuno a la cama?-**

**-No molestes, Usopp...-mascullé entre sueños, emitiendo un quejidito antes de cubrirme con las sábanas hasta la cabeza-Dejame dormir...-**

**-Si pasas de largo, me quedaré con tu parte...-el tono burlón, me puso en alerta-No creo que eso te guste, ¿o sí?-**

**-¿Mi parte?-abrí los ojos como platos, sin salir de mi escondite **

**-Sí, te quedarás sin desayuno si no te levantas...-esa predicción de un futuro no muy lejano, se repitió varias veces en mi cine mental-Y tendrás que esperarte hasta el almuerzo, que Nami ya le dijo a Sanji que no te de nada aunque le supliques...-**

**-¿Que Nami hizo qué?-la película terminó justo luego de escuchar su nombre**

**-Lo que oíste...-siquiera se tomó el trabajo de desmentirlo-Ella le prohibió al cocinero que te diera tu desayuno, si llegabas tarde...-por alguna razón, me sonó como si estuvieramos al principio del viaje-Yo que tú le meto prisa...-inquirió luego que mi estómago hiciera el usual pedido de auxilio por falta de comida-Tus tripas están empezando a hablar por si solas...-**

**-¡Rayos, no comí nada anoche!-me cayó la ficha, luego de acordarme que luego de volver con Robin, le había pasado de largo a la cena-¡Si sigo así, voy a...!-automáticamente, me destapé y di media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con mi "supuesto" compañero-¿Huh?-**

**-Hasta que despiertas, idiota...-su observación fue lo más "lindo" que escuché en lo que iba de la mañana-Tienes un sueño más profundo del que recordaba...-**

**-¿Na...?-balbuceé sin poder salir del asombro, mientras mis ojos la analizaban de pies a cabeza-¿Nami?-**

**-¿Hmm?-enarcó una ceja de verme tan despistado**

**-¿Eres tú, Nami?-dije no muy seguro, estirándole las mejillas-¿No que Usopp estaba aquí hace unos momentos?-seguí con el juego, pese a su expresión de asesina serial-¡Ah, cierto!-la solté de repente y cayó sobre la cama-¿Dónde está Usopp?-lo busqué por todos lados, sin verlo por ninguna parte-¡Uso...!-**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-me bajó de un golpe, al compás de su voz**

**-¡Nami!-chillé, alzando la vista y apretando los puños contra las sábanas-¿Por qué diablos me...?-choqué mi frente con la suya, dando de lleno con sus enormes ojos-¡Ah, Nami!-me separé de inmediato, pegándome a la pared más cercana-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí?-me acechó con sus divinos atributos, haciendo que enrojeciera hasta la punta de los pies-¡Si dormimos juntos anoche!-**

**-¿Dormir juntos?-traté de procesar la información, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima-¿Quién?-mientras más tiempo me tomaba en pensarlo, más cerca la tenía-¿Nosotros?-**

**-Aja...-asintió casi pegada a mi cuerpo**

**-¿E-Estás segura?-podría jurar que hasta me estaba provocando para que la besara-P-Porque yo no...-**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer memoria?-sus dedos jugeteaban por mi torso, a lo que ella me miraba coqueta**

**-¿Ayudarme?-por más que traté de encontrarle un tono inocente al asunto, se me fue imposible-¿Cómo?-**

**-Así...-chistó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrándome lo que había bajo su ropa de dormir**

**-¿Q-Qué...?-tuve que taparme la nariz, para evitar una pronta hemorragia nasal-P-Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Anda, tocame...-me sugirió, no sin antes mostrarme cómo-A ver si así te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste anoche...-**

**-¡Ah, no!-dos o tres imágenes atravesaron mis ojos en ese preciso instante-¡Ponte algo!-me cubrí la cara tanto como pude, aunque eso no evitó que de vez en cuando echara un vistazo-¡Cubrete!-grité, tras notar que no sería capaz de controlar mis impulsos-¡Anda, que te vas a enfermar!-**

**-No hasta que me toques...-se puso firme frente a mí, esperando algún tipo de movimiento **

**-¿Que te toque qué?-no buscaba que fuera específica, pero...-¿Dónde?-**

**-Estos...-señaló sus pechos, antes de tomar una de mis manos y pegarla a uno de ellos-Y aquí...-acotó, una vez que sintió el tacto caliente sobre su piel-Dime...-masculló casi en clave, perdida en el suave movimiento con el que la estaba atendiendo yo-¿Ahora te acuerdas, Luffy?-**

**-No del todo bien...-sonreí malicioso, pasando mi lengua por el botón rosado en cuestión-¿Puedo tocarte más abajo para asegurarme que no me estás mintiendo?-**

**-Seguro...-se mordió los labios, para evitar la aparición en escena de un grito innecesario-Baja cuánto quieras...-**

**-Ahora sí que nos estamos entiendo, **_**"Nami-san"**_**...-**

_Inconscientemente (o siguiendo la ronda de un nuevo juego, tal vez), mis dedos resbalaron por los hilos de su piel, en el intento de sostenerle el alma y no soltarla, nunca más._

_Inocente jugué con sus manos, juntándolas con las mías en una vuelta al mundo, que mi boca usó como ruta para reunirse con la suya y así, le di el beso de los buenos días._

_Ella pareció quedarse estática en el preciso instante que alcancé sus labios pero, poco a poco comenzó a ceder, dándome permiso a que me encontrara con su lengua y volvieramos a repetir el mismo acto que la noche pasada; quizás hasta con el doble de ganas. Tan educado como podía comportarme a esas horas de la mañana, fui rompiendo aquello que me ataba a Nami, marcando así un sendero por encima de las calles de su piel de porcelana, herizándola hasta la punta de los pies; ignorando toda clase de ruido o movimiento que pudiesen percibir mis oídos en la cubierta del Sunny. Y era que tenerla entre mis brazos, no era algo que pasara muy seguido precisamente y como todavía seguíamos bajo el rosado efecto del San Valentin, nos hallabamos vulnerables de alma y corazón a las muestras de cariño adolescente, de tantas vueltas que daban las mariposas dentro de mi estómago. Sin embargo, estaba claro que lo que pasaba entre Nami y yo era mucho más que eso y con cada marca que dejaba plasmada en su cuerpo, menos dudas me quedaban al respecto. Fuera un amor o una amistad __**"con derechos"**__, había un punto en común entre nosotros dos y era ese mismo del que tantas veces me habló Ace cuando bromeabamos sobre como conquistar a Makino: __**"cuando te enamoras, lo único que quieres es estar al lado de la persona que te hace sentir como si fueras el ser más afortunado de todo el mundo"**__. Y vieran que sabio resultó ser mi hermano, que ahora yo estaba experimentando aquel famoso dicho en carne propia, sentenciando en medio de cada rose y cada beso; que no quería separarme de mi navegante por nada en el mundo._

_**O POR NADIE, MEJOR DICHO.**_

**-**_**¡Que no, te dije!**_**-escuché una voz malhumorada no muy lejos de la puerta-**_**¡Ya lo llamo yo, que se debe haber quedado dormido!**_**-unos pasos casi al mismo volumen que las quejas, se perdían de tanto en tanto en mis oídos-**_**¡Que no, ve a buscarla tú!**_**-las negativas iban en cadena, una y otra vez-**_**¡Esa bruja no duerme conmigo, mujer!**_**-gracias a eso, cai en cuenta de que nos buscaban para algo-**_**Por todos los cielos, juro que cuando lleguemos a tierra la haré pedazitos con mis espadas**_**-si ese fue un pensamiento, lo compartió con todo mundo-¡Oye, Luffy!-en una milésima de segundo, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso-¡Levantate que ya está el...!-**

**-¡Z-Zoro!-ella reaccionó antes que yo, quitándome las manos de dónde las tenía-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

**-¡P-Podemos explicarlo, Zoro!-chisté, como si hubiera sido descubierto en medio de la escena de un crímen**

**-No hace falta que me expliquen nada-su cara estaba incluso más roja que la mía pero, aún así, no dejaba de ser Zoro-Está bastante claro lo que sucede aquí-enarcó una ceja, posando sus ojos en mí-Le diré al cejas rizadas que desayunarás más tarde-**

**-¡Oye!-le oí decir a ella, luego de un rato-¿Qué hay de mí?-**

**-Le diré a esa mujer que te cubra las espaldas-reboleó los ojos, haciendo un gesto de pocos amigos-Pero, tendrás que bajar mis intereses un 25%-**

**-¡¿Qué?-gritó como si se tratara del fin del mundo-¡¿Estás loco o qué?-**

**-Es eso o el Ero-cook sabrá que anduviste probando **_**"la carne"**_** de nuestro capitán-Zoro sonrió malicioso de sólo pensar que la tenía en sus manos-¿Qué dices?-esperó ansioso por su respuesta-¿Trato hecho?-**

**-¡Ah, está bien!-se quejó, luego de agarrarse hasta el último de los pelos-¡Pero, no saldrás airoso de esta!-le señaló con uñas y dientes-¡Ya sabrás de mí después!-**

**-Lo que usted diga, "**_**majestad"**_**-incluso hizo una reverencia, aunque sin quitarme los ojos de encima-¡Y Luffy...!-**

**-¿S-Sí?-únicamente pude temblar, pensando en lo que vendría después**

**-Ten cuidado donde le hincas los dientes-chistó con gracia, asomándose un gesto poco común en su cara-No sea cosa que **_**"tu reina"**_** se ponga a gritar-**

**-¡Z-Zoro!-ambos le llamamos la atención de un modo ridículo**

**-Los veré en la cocina-hizo un ademán con las manos, antes de abrir la puerta-No tarden-y del mismo modo, luego de echar un ligero vistazo y sonreír con gusto, nos dejó a solas**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de un par de semanas (¿o sólo fue una?) les traigo el capítulo número 13 de **"Gustos son gustos"** :)

Ehm... ¿qué decir sobre esta nueva entrega?

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por las narraciones D: Sé que quedaron medio pobres a comparación de las de capítulos anteriores pero, es que sucedió algo curioso cuando comencé con la continuación.

Una vez que me terminé el lemon del capítulo anterior (que miil graciias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra que le haya gustado y mil perdones a quienes traumé, no escribiré un lemon hasta el año entrante n_ñ), comencé a imaginarme que podía pasar ahora que **Luffy **_**"concretó"**_** las cosas con Nami** y Oh! Se me vino a la cabeza la situación que han tenido la oportunidad de leer más arribiita y se me fue la mano con los diálogos D:

Es que verán... rara vez me pase que me imagino las cosas antes de escribirlas** - así, clariitas, clariitas -** y pos, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que me dio mi cabeza a esas horas de la madrugada hehehe Así que, ahí la tienen.

Espero que haya siido de su agrado, tanto como lo fueron los otros capítulos anteriores.

De hecho, hablando de anteriores, ya les agradecí por las reviews que me dejaron una vez que subí el lemon y me alegro que pese al leve trauma que les pude causar a algunos, les haya gustado leerlo. También que algunos hayan sido capaces de notar el leve tono rosa de la situación y que hayan rescatado una frase que a mí me fascinó apenas la escribí *-* Por **Kami-sama**, a veces me sorprende la mentesota que tengo cuando me siento a continuar mis fics de **One Piiece **xD

Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció la aparición de **Zoro**? o.O

Ay, ya sé que es un poquito tarde para incluírlo pero, prometí que habría leve **ZoRo** y que mejor manera que mostrarlo a él antes que a nadie. Como habrán notado, estaba discutiendo con **Robin** sobre quién iría a llamar a **Luffy**, ya que se hizo la hora del desayuno y el chico ni señales de vida por la cocina ¬¬ y pos, pobreciiito... ! que abrió la puerta y se encontró con esa escena O_O

Ok, ok... **Luffy** no estaba haciendo nada raro.. es un santo en este fiic *-* Ahahaha bueno, tal vez no santo, santo... pero, que conste que **Nami **lo tentó primero eh !

Y pos... ¿qué más decirles? Como siiempre muchas graciias por las** reviews**, el apoyo constante y los** MP** que me dejan, me motiivan a seguir escribiiendo !

Como saben, ya vamos acabando con este fic pero, les tengo un noticiión ! Además de los nuevos fics que ando trabajando y los que debo terminar, **Gustos son gustos** tendrá una nueva temporada !

Seee... pero, esta vez será el turno de **Nami **de llevar la historia y ver como se las arregla ella con el **San Valentin** y un **Luffy** que pese a haber comprendido el significado del gran día, todavía sigue actuando como si no lo supiera n_n Deseenle buena suerte a la pobre chica, porque la va a necesiitar !

Eso sii, la continuación la tengo programada para el **San Valentin **del año próximo pero... ustedes dirán ! **¿Quieren esperar hasta el 2012? ¿O la quieren asíi biien prontiito luego que acabe esta? **

Espero su respuesta, los veo en la próxima y... recuerden, a leer mucho !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:**** BlundererS, NamiLuffy, Sayu, Kenji-kun54, www wtf com, AnimeFull4Ever, Tsuki no Hana, Plan Quiipe, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Gabe, me encanta leer, Mora D Tenshii, akanenii-san24, Rhyno D Chopper, Monkey D Victoria, El Invisible Iron Man y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**

**N/A:**** volví a cambiar mi nombre de usuariio (lo sé, lo sé... los mareo mucho ! pero, esta vez es definitivo) por el que tengo en facebook. Pronto actualizaré mi perfil y les dejaré la página que creé para tener al día mis actualizaciones. Nos mantenemos en contacto por MP y por fb. Si me agregan, avisenme que son ustedes sip ? Un beso grande a todos y mil gracias por leerme :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.014: ACTOS Y CONSECUENCIAS+**

_El desayuno transcurrió como todos los días antes de que yo descubriera la importancia del 14 de febrero._

_Con Nami nos aparecimos un tanto más tarde que los demás en la cocina y así empezó un bombardeo de preguntas y miradas cómplices, que únicamente tuvieron fin cuando Sanji empezó a coquetear con ella frente a mis narices._

_Como ya era costumbre del rubio eso de intentar ligar con nuestra navegante, le dejé que hiciera. Robin me había comentado que los celos no eran buenos y que si estaba completamente seguro de lo que mi __**"supuesta" **__chica sentía por mí, entonces no tenía caso que gruñera cada vez que el cocinero amenazaba con meterse bajo su falda._

_Claro, era mucho más sencillo decirlo, que ignorar la escena y no poner manos en el asunto. Después de todo, no estábamos hablando de cualquier chico y desde que tenía memoria, Sanji y yo habíamos competido públicamente por el amor de Nami._

_Por supuesto, él con su pose de caballero moderno o príncipe de la época antigua parecía estar más dispuesto que yo a ganarse el corazón de la dichosa princesa pero, no por eso acabó por ser el vencedor. Al contrario, los puntos que ganó más de una vez por fingir ser encantador, los perdió en el mismo instante en que yo dejé salir de mi boca, lo único que ella quería escuchar._

_**-¡La amo, idiota, la amo!-**_

_Tenía que reconocerlo, había sido demasiado impulsivo pero, de habérmelo callado un minuto más, cuando tuviera que dar el paso oficialmente, no iba a poder._

_Consciente o no de lo que sentía por mi navegante, no podía poner a jugarme a las escondidillas, cuando lo que tenía frente a los ojos era una especie de acertijo. Por más que ella adorara el modo que en hacía las cosas, ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita como para decir que no pasaba nada, cuando pasaba de todo cuando caía en mis redes._

_Sí, por mucho que nos pesara, ya no éramos los mismos de antes, habíamos crecido y junto a eso, vino la duda de saber si estábamos listos o no para este nuevo desafío._

_Mientras le robaba la comida a Usopp pensé en eso. ¿Estaba listo yo para afianzar las cosas con Nami o luego de que pasara toda la onda del San Valentín volvería a tratarla como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?_

_Muy pero muy en el fondo, deseé que Ace pudiera estar con nosotros. Él seguramente sabría qué hacer en un momento así y por más que me hubiera gastado hasta el cansancio por haberme fijado en la chica más problemática del mundo, al menos la charla hubiera sido agradable y no una lluvia de indirectas como las de Usopp o Robin._

_De acuerdo, lo admito, todo lo que hicieron fue por mi bien y porque se dieron cuenta que si seguía a mi ritmo, siquiera habría caído en que lo que sentía cada vez que Nami estaba con Sanji, eran celos._

_Sí, celos… esos misteriosos celos. Al final, no sólo las mariposas habitaban en mi estómago, también esa especie de sentimiento molesto y pegajoso estaba alquilando pieza en mi cuerpo para quedarse a pasar la temporada._

_En eso, sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, luego de atragantarme con un pedazo de carne. ¿Celos? ¿A esta altura del partido? ¡Tenían que estar bromeando!_

_Por supuesto que estaba en todo mi derecho de sentirlos si quería pero, como dije antes, no tenía caso. Nami me había elegido por encima de la caballerosidad de Sanji y aunque a más de uno le resultara imposible de creer, este 14 de febrero el ganador había sido yo. _

_No obstante, la escena que acontecía justo frente a mis ojos, daba a entender todo lo contrario. Si no los conociera como decía conocerlos, podría incluso hasta jurar que lucían como la típica parejita feliz, que vivía de sueños, fantasías y algodón de azúcar._

_Tal vez por eso mismo, achiqué los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, dando a entender el ligero fastidio que corría por mis venas hasta las puertas del corazón, de ver como ese otro coqueteaba abiertamente con __**"MI chica"**__._

_Usopp me miró raro, Chopper me preguntó si estaba enfermo o algo, Franky sólo se limitó a hacer el comentario de que tal vez me habría caído mal la comida, a lo que Zoro suspiró; ganándose la risa casi cómplice de Robin._

_El único que no dijo nada al respecto fue Brook, que se guardó sus bromas para otro momento y me dio lugar a que me levantara de mi asiento y fuera a romper la burbuja de encanto en la que Sanji parecía tener encerrada a mi navegante._

_Caminé con la vista fija en aquella escena y atiné a bajar la cabeza casi por instinto, apretando los dientes para no echar maldiciones al viento, tratando de convencerme que el rubio no valía el tiempo que yo estaba desperdiciando, pensando quién demonios se creía él para estar ocupando el lugar que me correspondía a mí._

_Así fue como llegué hasta donde estaban ellos (aunque tan sólo di dos o tres pasos en realidad) y, sin decir una palabra, me acomodé justo al lado de Nami, no sin antes tomarme el trabajo de crear una especie de muralla entre ella y el pervertido número uno de nuestro grupo. _

_Le oí mascullar algo entre dientes al cocinero pero, apenas atinó a levantar la voz y preguntarme qué diablos me pasaba que no le dejaba coquetear con __**"SU Nami-swan"**__, le lancé la misma mirada asesina que a cualquiera de mis enemigos, dándole a entender que estaba pisando territorio prohibido y que si todavía valoraba un poquito su vida; era mejor que se corriera._

_Claro, esperar que Sanji sentara cabeza tan fácilmente, era lo mismo que pedir que cayeran dulces del cielo y esa mañana, no cayeron dulces precisamente._

_**SI NO PIEDRAS.**_

**-¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo, idiota de goma?-me hizo frente, luego de golpear la mesa y sacarme los dientes-¡Tan cerca de Nami-swan, diciendo que no puedo coquetear con ella…!-**

**-¿No es obvio, acaso?-lo miré con un desinterés que hasta el menos perceptivo de nuestro grupo fue capaz de ver-La estoy cuidando de los pervertidos como tú-**

**-¿A quién llamas pervertido, eh?-como era de esperarse, reaccionó ante el primer insulto-¡Mis intenciones son buenas!-sentenció como si fuera el fin del mundo y yo me puse de pie-¡A diferencia tuya, sé cómo tratar a una mujer!-**

**-No me digas-sonreí malicioso-Por eso Nami me eligió a mí en tu lugar el día de San Valentín, ¿no?-eché un pequeño vistazo a mis amigos que estaban como pasmados por la situación, mientras la susodicha enrojecía poco a poco-Parece ser que sé tratarla mucho mejor que tú-**

**-¡Si serás, Luffy…!-ahí, me tomó del chaleco, achicando los ojos de un modo colosal**

**-¡Sanji-kun…!-su voz llegó hasta mis oídos, como si intentara parar la pelea**

**-¡Ya te dije que no te pasaras de listo conmigo!-de tanto que gritaba, terminó por escupirme**

**-Si no quieres que lo haga, deja de presumir en mis narices que sabes cuidar a Nami mejor que yo-fui sumamente seco con él, como si estuviéramos en medio de un duelo-Que, por si no lo sabías, sería capaz de dar mi vida a cambio de proteger la suya-**

**-Luffy…-no era capaz de verla pero, podía garantizar que su corazón tanto como su alma, estaban temblando**

**-¡Idiota!-me sacudió como si hubiera dicho algo que no estaba permitido-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará con ella si haces eso?-una vez más, volvió a hacer uso de la violencia-¡Si te mueres, nadie podrá consolarla!-**

**-Entonces, lo admites-chisté victorioso-Que puedo cuidarla mejor que tú-**

**-No, nunca admitiré semejante tontería-fue soltándome despacio, como bajando la guardia-Pero, si Nami-san es feliz al lado de un idiota como tú, supongo que no queda otra que dejarla ir-**

**-Ahora sí que hablamos el mismo idioma, Sanji-hasta se me escapó una pequeña risita tras el comentario**

**-¡Pero…!-ahí me apuntó con el dedo, luego de soltarme del agarre-¡Si llegas a hacerla llorar, juro que seré yo el que te corte el cuello y no el viejo del molinete!-aquello último me hizo sudar frío-¿Te quedó claro?-**

_Una especie de silencio sepulcral, vino después de eso. No me esperaba menos de Sanji, si bien había actuado como todo un caballero, debía joderle inmensamente dejar a la princesa en manos del bufón. Después de todo, él había proyectado una especie de familia feliz desde el primer día que vio a Nami y que un idiota como yo fuera el causante de que sus sueños no fueran a volverse realidad, debía de ser frustrante. Claro que el rubio no era el único que se sentía así, para mí era exactamente igual. Incluso cuando decía tenerlo todo claro, dudaba de la seguridad de ese todo y del hecho de ser el dueño del corazón de la chica que nos ponía en discordia a los dos._

_Amaba a Nami, eso lo tenía bien claro pero, todo lo que representaba hacerlo, no. O sea, sabía que enamorarme de ella tendría consecuencias pero, jamás pensé que me volvería la clase de chico que sentía celos de verla con otro. Después de todo, no había nada oficial entre nosotros y si bien ella estaba enterada de lo mucho que me gustaba y yo de que la cosa era recíproca, aún no le habíamos puesto un nombre a lo que fuera que tuviéramos a espaldas de los demás. _

_Eso me llevó a pensar que teníamos una especie de relación libre y que cada uno podía hacer lo que quisiera durante el día, mientras por las noches nos diéramos el cariño suficiente como para tener dulces sueños pero, con la mirada que me echó luego que Sanji fuera a lo suyo, la remota posibilidad de compartir algo así con ella; se disolvió._

_Sus dedos juguetearon con los míos hasta jalarme del brazo para que volviera a sentarme a su lado y, cuando lo hice, sencillamente se acercó lo máximo que podía acercarse en una situación así y me susurró al oído._

_**-Celoso…-**_**incluso pude sentir como se mordía la comisura de los labios de lo cerca que estaba**

**-Que no estoy celoso…-la esquivé sin poder disimular el leve sonrojo que se ganaron sus palabras**

**-Tu cara dice todo lo contrario…-rió chistosa, jugando con mis mejillas, únicamente para que la mirara**

**-Tonta…-dije en medio de un mohín, que no pasó desapercibido para ella**

**-Idiota…-dicho eso, le mostré los dientes y reí de modo infantil, siendo testigo de la más bella de sus sonrisas**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de un par de semanas (¿o fue un mes?) les traigo el capítulo número 14 de **"Gustos son gustos"** :)

Ehm... ¿qué decir sobre esta nueva entrega?

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora D: Mi inspiración ha estado hecha un desastre y mi lap me odia TwT

Lo sé, lo sé… abandoné mucho este proyecto, así que si el cap no es de su agrado lo entenderé. En un momento se volvió algo repetitivo en cuanto a que Luffy sintiera celos de Sanji, además de que el rubio ya le había planteado capítulos atrás que no le perdonaría que hiciera llorar a Nami pero, tómenlo como que Sanji quiso que Luffy lo reconociera en frente de todos sus nakama xD

Naa… la verdad es que trato de justificarlo pero, ni yo misma se de donde salieron esos diálogos n-ñ

Pasando de eso, me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Aww… tenia terror de que la aparición de Zoro quedara como medio forzoza pero, la verdad es que tenia ganas de incluirlo y pos, ahí lo ven.

Y pos... ¿qué más decirles? Como siiempre muchas graciias por las** reviews**, el apoyo constante y los** MP** que me dejan, me motiivan a seguir escribiiendo !

Y también por su inmensa paciencia, que últimamente vengo actualizando poco y nada pero, prometo terminar esta historia con broche de oro y para compensar esa falla, he decidido hacer un poquito más larga esta historia.

Es que, si bien había planeado acabarla en el capitulo siguiente, siento que quedara demasiado forzado el final, asi que tendremos cinco partes mas después de la próxima, donde habrá algo de humor y un poquito de romance. Y por supuesto, Zoro volverá a aparecer en escena, asi que espérenlo Xd

Y… antes de irme, les tengo un noticiión ! Además de los nuevos fics que ando trabajando y los que debo terminar, **Gustos son gustos** tendrá una nueva temporada !

Seee... pero, esta vez será el turno de **Nami **de llevar la historia y ver como se las arregla ella con el **San Valentin** y un **Luffy** que pese a haber comprendido el significado del gran día, todavía sigue actuando como si no lo supiera n_n Deseenle buena suerte a la pobre chica, porque la va a necesiitar !

Eso sii, la continuación la tengo programada para el **San Valentin **del año próximo pero... ustedes dirán ! **¿Quieren esperar hasta el 2012? ¿O la quieren asíi biien prontiito luego que acabe esta? **

Espero su respuesta, los veo en la próxima y... recuerden, a leer mucho !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:**** BlundererS, NamiLuffy, Sayu, Kenji-kun54, www wtf com, AnimeFull4Ever, Tsuki no Hana, Plan Quiipe, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Gabe, me encanta leer, Mora D Tenshii, akanenii-san24, Rhyno D Chopper, Monkey D Victoria, El Invisible Iron Man y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**

**N/A:**** volví a cambiar mi nombre de usuariio (lo sé, lo sé... los mareo mucho ! pero, esta vez es definitivo) por el que tengo en facebook. Pronto actualizaré mi perfil y les dejaré la página que creé para tener al día mis actualizaciones. Nos mantenemos en contacto por MP y por fb. Si me agregan, avisenme que son ustedes sip ? Un beso grande a todos y mil gracias por leerme :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**+GUSTOS SON GUSTOS+**

**+STAGE.015: ENTRE MANOS+**

_La tarde llegó acompañada por la risa de los demás o de dos o tres idiotas que se dieron el gusto de hacer gracia de mí en lo que duró el almuerzo. _

_Tenía que reconocerlo, era la primera vez que veía a Usopp y Chopper soltar lágrimas de tantas tonterías que decían, incluso parecía como si estuvieran pasando por un estado de borrachera pasajera, ni que estuviéramos celebrando el comienzo de un nuevo año. _

_Y yo… bueno, no podía culparlos por comportarse de ese modo, si estaba claro que era todo un espectáculo tratando de ocultar lo que Nami me hacía sentir frente a las narices de todos._

_Incluso hubo un momento en que sentí que estaba haciendo el ridículo o algún tipo de competencia con los tomates que Sanji usaba para la ensalada, de lo rojas que se ponían mis mejillas; sólo porque ella no paraba de susurrarme cosas __**"sugerentes"**__ al oído. _

_De hecho – en uno de sus intentos por llamar mi atención – acabé por caer al suelo, de sólo escuchar como deletreó la única palabra que podría hacerme saltar de un modo semejante a un record mundial._

_**-Bésame…-**_

_¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, cuando se puso a mi altura y sus dedos resbalaron por mi cara, como si estuviera tallando alguna especie de escultura, frenando casi sin prisa en la comisura de mis labios. _

_Si no la conociera tanto como decía conocerla, podría jurar que en esos momentos parecía una chica completamente distinta a la de hacía unas horas atrás. _

_Supuse entonces que el efecto del San Valentín ya se le había pasado y que ahora era una especie de jovencita pervertida que, como me veía cara de idiota, quería aprovecharse de mi momento de debilidad. _

_¿Y quién le diría que no en mi lugar? Bastaba ver sus ojos para que todo aire de rudeza o resistencia se escurriera de mis huesos, quedando prácticamente al desnudo para ella, como si yo debiera de ser su sirviente o algo por el estilo. _

_Bueno… a decir verdad, eso sonaba hasta razonable, contando que desde el inicio del viaje, le había hecho más caso yo a ella que ella a mí. _

_Por supuesto, podía excusarme diciendo que en uno que otro momento quise actuar caballeroso y que por eso la dejé al mando pero, la verdad era que para ella, yo nunca dejé de ser el capitán. _

_O sea, sí… se comportaba como si fuera la dueña de todo lo que había sobre el barco, pero al final sabía que las decisiones las tomaba yo. Pero, contando como estaba nuestra relación ahora…_

_**NO ESTABA TAN SEGURO DE ESO.**_

**-N-Nami…-la llamé con los nervios en la punta de la lengua-¿Q-Qué haces?-**

**-Guarda silencio…-chistó, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, casi pegada a mi oído-Nos vemos afuera en 15 minutos…-**

**-E-Está bien…-para cuando dije eso, ella ya estaba a metros de mí y saliendo por la puerta**

**-¡Oye, Luffy!-aún preso de mi ensimismamiento, oí que alguno de los otros me llamaba**

**-¿Huh?-volví mi atención hacia la vacía mesa dónde todavía quedaban algunos de mis nakamas-Ah, es Zoro…-**

**-¿Algún problema con eso?-automáticamente, golpeó el mueble por mi falta de educación**

**-Ninguno en particular…-comenté tan despreocupado como se me fue posible-¿Necesitabas algo que me llamaste?-**

**-Sí, bajarte de las nubes necesitaba-dicho esto, me miró de un modo tan penetrante que, me dio hasta la impresión que había mojado mis pantalones-Por todos los cielos que te veías patético, Luffy-**

**-Dejalo, Zoro…-le oí decir a Usopp, mientras yo ladeaba la cabeza tratando de descifrar el significado de esa palabra **

**-Sí, puede que esté enfermo y se sienta mal…-insistió Chopper con su teoría, haciendo que me sonrojara aún más-¿Ves? Debe de tener fiebre…-**

**-Este idiota no tiene fiebre, Chopper-apareció de repente el rubio del fondo con aires de sabiduría-Al contrario, está padeciendo una enfermedad que no tiene cura-**

**-Sí, de tanto pasar tiempo con el Ero-cook se ha vuelto Ero-Luffy-hizo gracia el mayor de la mesa-Incluso parece interesarle eso de estar bajo la falda de esa bruja-**

**-¡¿Qué has dicho sobre MI Nami-swan, marimo?-instantáneamente, le sacó los dientes al otro**

**-¿Qué?-achicó los ojos y sonrió de modo burlón-¿Quieres que lo repita, ceja rizada?-**

**-¡Atrévete y te daré una paliza de la que te acordarás hasta cuando tomas tu maldita siesta, cabeza de lechuga!-como si fuera un animal salvaje, saltó la mesa y fue a por él**

**-¡Ya veremos quién golpea a quién, ricitos de oro!-así, comenzaron una de sus batallas, a lo que yo suspiré cansado**

**-¡Ah, Sanji! ¡Zoro!-gritó espantado el renito-¡Usopp, has algo!-**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga, Chopper?-dijo medio mareado de tanto que le sacudía el pequeño médico-Deja que así es como esos dos arreglan sus diferencias…-se hizo el sabio, a lo que el otro le miró con admiración-¿Verdad, Luffy?-ahí volteó a verme, esperando que le diera la razón-¿Luffy?-**

**-¿Huh?-salté luego de que me llamara por segunda vez-¿Dijiste algo, Usopp?-**

**-Sí, le estaba diciendo a Chopper que así es como esos dos arreglan las diferencias…-recién entonces caí en cuenta de que tanto Zoro como Sanji, se hallaban en un duelo a muerte en medio de la cocina-¿Qué no me escuchaste?-**

**-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención…-aquella frase se ganó la mirada curiosa que menos esperaba en esos momentos-¿P-Por qué me estás viendo así?-**

**-Zoro tiene razón…-agregó todo concentrado-De tanto tiempo que pasas en la cocina, te has vuelto Ero-Luffy…-**

**-¿Ero qué?-me puse de pie de escuchar aquel comentario**

**-¡Oye, Luffy!-volvió a llamarme el espadachín, sin ponerle fin a su batalla contra el rubio cocinero**

**-¿Ahora qué, Zoro?-le seguí con los ojos como si hubiera colmado mi paciencia**

**-Ya pasaron los 15 minutos-aquello me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, ¿él lo había escuchado también?-¿Por qué no vas a ver que tanto quiere esa bruja?-por un momento, me sonó como si estuviera pidiéndome un favor-Te hará bien tomar un poco de aire-**

**-C-Claro…-por más extraño que resultara, siquiera protesté, me levanté de donde estaba y en silencio me encaminé hacia la puerta-Los veo luego, chicos…-**

_Salí de la cocina y cerré la puerta, casi por instinto. _

_¿Qué tanto había pasado ahí dentro? Sentía el estómago revuelto y no precisamente porque hubiera comido demasiado, al contrario… eran esas malditas mariposas que – como siempre – acabaron haciendo de las suyas; cuando Nami intentó provocarme._

_En eso, me acordé de ella. Se suponía que debíamos vernos afuera una vez que pasaran 15 minutos y según Zoro ya habían corrido unos cuantos más en el reloj, por lo que… ¿Dónde estaba? _

_Traté de buscarla con los ojos pero, apenas clavé la vista en cubierta, la encontré a pocos metros de distancia, como si la hubiera estado llamando telepáticamente o algo por el estilo. Inconscientemente, así fue como le sonreí, de verla tan pequeña y sumisa como el día anterior, ignorando el diminuto detalle que – no mucho más tarde – hizo que me detuviera sobre mis propios pasos; al caer en cuenta de que (una vez más), ella se traía algo entre manos._

**-Si no lo sueltas, comenzaré a tener celos de ese oso…-señalé el peluche, captando por completo su atención**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?-contestó con una voz para nada inocente-Tú me lo regalaste…-**

**-Sí, pero…-todo intento de llevarle la contra, llegó hasta ahí**

**-¿Pero qué, Luffy?-sus ojos me miraban tan de frente que, por un momento, creí que iba a enloquecer**

**-No, nada…-la esquivé antes de que acabara por caer en la tentación -Sólo que le tengo un poquito de envidia, es todo…-**

**-¿Y eso?-ladeó la cabeza, como si fuera yo-¿Por qué?-**

**-¡Ah, no! ¡Por nada!-ahí, volví a mis intentos por evadirla-¡Olvida lo que dije!-**

**-No, ahora me dices…-me tomó del brazo, cuando vio te tenía toda la intención de darle la espalda-¿Qué es eso de que le tienes celos al oso?-**

**-¡Es que es cierto!-chillé, soltándome de su agarre-¡Le tengo celos!-sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si hubiera escuchado el final de un testamento o algo por el estilo-¡A ese oso, a Sanji, a todos!-por un momento, sentí que no era yo-¡Sí, lo sé!-apenas podía mirarla, de tanto que me estaba vaciando por dentro-¡Soy un idiota!-me dio la impresión como si quisiera convencerme de aquello-¡Pero, no soy cualquier idiota!-recién entonces, me atreví a buscar su mirada-¡Soy un idiota que te…!-**

**-Guarda silencio…-su voz me pareció un susurro, en tanto me envolvía con sus brazos-No es necesario que lo grites, ya lo escuché…-**

**-¡Tonta, no me calles cuando estoy por decir algo importante!-inmediatamente, me desprendí de ella, como si me estuviera ahogando-¡Yo…!-de sólo ver sus ojos, sentí como un nudo en la garganta-¡Te amo, Nami!-fue por eso mismo, que lo dejé salir-¡Eres la única para mí!-sonaba exagerado pero, era cierto-¡Es por eso que yo quiero ser…!-**

**-Ya lo eres…-le oí decir, cuando mis gritos llegaron a mitad del camino**

**-¿Qué…?-un mar de sensaciones, me sacudió luego de eso**

**-Lo que oíste…-dijo con la misma fuerza de la que hubiera hecho uso yo-Ese que quieres ser para mí…-se acercó a mi oído, para contarme el resto-Ya lo eres, Luffy…-**

**-Nami…-después de mucho tiempo, me quedé mudo**

**-Sí que eres idiota...-una vez más, me envolvió con sus brazos, soltando el dichoso osito-Diciendo todas esas cosas de repente…-inmóvil, pude percibir como se aferraba a mí, cada vez con más fuerza-¿Sabes lo que significa para una chica que le digan que la aman?-**

**-No, no lo sé…-razoné idiota-Pero tú eres una chica, Nami…-chisté bobo para que me mirara-Tal vez me lo puedas explicar…-**

**-Dame un beso y tal vez te cuente…- **

**-Eso es trampa…-me quejé, ni que no fuera a dárselo**

**-¿Qué con eso?-hizo gracia de mis palabras, a lo que yo achiqué los ojos-Soy una ladrona, ¿recuerdas?-últimamente me venía robando hasta el orgullo-Tú decides…-me puso a prueba-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas, capitán?-**

**-¿No es obvio, acaso?-fijé la vista en el claro, para que no viera mi parecido con el tomate-Por supuesto que lo tomo…-**

**-Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar…-ahí, sonrió contenta-Anda, vamos…-me jaló del brazo, de inmediato-Si vienes conmigo, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber…-**

**-Me parece bien…-dije, luego de que saliera mi risa idiota-Vayamos juntos, Nami…-**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de un par de semanas (¿o fue un mes?) les traigo el capítulo número 15 de **"Gustos son gustos"** :)

Ehm... ¿qué decir sobre esta nueva entrega?

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora D: Mi inspiración ha estado hecha un desastre y mi lap me odia TwT

Lo sé, lo sé… abandoné mucho este proyecto pero, a cambio les he traiido un capitulo donde intenté crear un ambiente más parecido al que podría llegar a haber en el barco de los **Mugiwara**, luego de la hora del almuerzo.

**OJO!** Ni **Usopp** y mucho menos **Chopper **estaban borrachos, como asi tampoco **Luffy** se mojó los pantalones. Son todos términos de mi país, que quise incluirlos en la historia, porque daban con la situación.

WoooW Haciia siglos que no ponía una pelea entre **Zoro y Sanji** xD Se que fue cortita pero, me gustó como la plantee y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Por cierto, se que hay algo que les dará gracia en este cap y no es precisamente **Luffy **teniendo celos de un osito de felpa que siquiera él compró Xd

Aww… no me pregunten de donde salio lo del **Ero-Luffy**, sencillamente se me ocurrió y quise ponerlo **LOL** Yo y mis ocurrencias hahahaahha

Y, como era de esperarse, este cap tuvo su merecido **LuNa.** ¿Demasiado rosa? Naaa… la verdad es que me imaginé toda la escena cuando la iba escribiendo y al menos, esa parte de todo lo que escribi, me ha dado gusto narrarla.

Pero, como siempre… ustedes, mis lectores, son los que tienen la ultima palabra nwn

Y pos... ¿qué más decirles? Como siiempre muchas graciias por las** reviews**, el apoyo constante y los** MP** que me dejan, me motiivan a seguir escribiiendo !

Y también por su inmensa paciencia, que últimamente vengo actualizando poco y nada pero, prometo terminar esta historia con broche de oro y para compensar esa falla, he decidido hacer un poquito más larga esta historia.

Es que, si bien había planeado acabarla en este mismo capiitulo, me dio la impresión de que quedaría demasiado forzado, asi que tendremos cinco partes mas después de esta, donde habrá algo de humor y un poquito de romance. Y por supuesto, **Zoro** volverá a aparecer en escena, asi que espérenlo xD

Y… antes de irme, les tengo un noticiión ! Además de los nuevos fics que ando trabajando y los que debo terminar, **Gustos son gustos** tendrá una nueva temporada !

Seee... pero, esta vez será el turno de **Nami **de llevar la historia y ver como se las arregla ella con el **San Valentin** y un **Luffy** que pese a haber comprendido el significado del gran día, todavía sigue actuando como si no lo supiera n_n Deseenle buena suerte a la pobre chica, porque la va a necesiitar !

Eso sii, la continuación la tengo programada para el **San Valentin **del año próximo pero... ustedes dirán ! **¿Quieren esperar hasta el 2012? ¿O la quieren asíi biien prontiito luego que acabe esta? **

Espero su respuesta, los veo en la próxima y... recuerden, a leer mucho !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:**** BlundererS, NamiLuffy, Sayu, Kenji-kun54, www wtf com, AnimeFull4Ever, Tsuki no Hana, Plan Quiipe, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Gabe, me encanta leer, Mora D Tenshii, akanenii-san24, Rhyno D Chopper, Monkey D Victoria, El Invisible Iron Man y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**

**N/A:**** volví a cambiar mi nombre de usuariio (lo sé, lo sé... los mareo mucho ! pero, esta vez es definitivo) por el que tengo en facebook. Pronto actualizaré mi perfil y les dejaré la página que creé para tener al día mis actualizaciones. Nos mantenemos en contacto por MP y por fb. Si me agregan, avisenme que son ustedes sip ? Un beso grande a todos y mil gracias por leerme :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece** no me pertenece. De ser así, **Luffy y Nami** serían pareja desde la saga de **Arlong** y el reencuentro después de los **2 años** hubiera sido épico entre esos dos.

**Advertencia:** este fic transcurre después del **time-skip**. Si no llevas al día el manga de **One Piece**, sugiero que le des una leída antes de comenzar con mi fic.

**N/A:** posible **OoC** por parte de **Luffy **(como de costumbre) y nada de **spoilers**, sólo el tiempo en que está ubicado **– después del time-skip –**

**One Piece** pertenece a **Eiichiiro Oda-sama** !

Sin más, disfruten de este proyecto! Los veo abajo :D

**Gustos son Gustos**

**Capítulo 16: Últimas palabras**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

_No supe bien cómo, cuándo ni dónde pero, el modo en que acabé siguiendo sus pasos fue curioso._

_Después de mucho tiempo y todo el lío por el San Valentín, sentí mi cuerpo relajado, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, como si mi corazón hubiera encontrado la calma que tanto le hacía falta para que el resto de mí pudiera continuar. _

_Hacía bastante que no me sentía así de libre, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo correcto, como si estar al lado de Nami fuera parte de mi destino, como si las cosas fueran a mejorar a partir de ahora sólo porque estábamos juntos. _

_Por una milésima de segundo tuve ese pensamiento. Cuando ella me tomó del brazo y me llevó más allá de lo que pudieran ver mis ojos, tuve la sensación de que si permanecía a su lado vendrían cosas buenas. _

_Proyecté un futuro – no muy lejano – dónde todos estuvieran de acuerdo en cuanto a la relación que había entre nosotros ahora, dónde yo había sentado cabeza respecto a lo que sentía por ella, sin dejar de lado que mi sueño y mis amigos también eran importantes. _

_Sí… por un par de minutos me di permiso a perderme de tontería en tontería, dejando que esa chica me guiara por la cubierta como si yo no tuviera siquiera conocimiento del lugar en el que estaba parado desde que había dejado la cocina. _

_¿Sonó demasiado estúpido? Sí, eso mismo pensé yo cuando una sonrisa de lo más ridícula se dibujó en mi rostro, al escuchar como ella tarareaba la canción menos familiar que había oído en toda mi vida. _

_Llevaba tiempo que no la veía así de feliz y tener la corazonada de que yo era el causante de ese remoto estado de alegría, me hizo sentir como si todavía siguiera siendo el mismo niño que iba tras los pasos de Makino, como si fuera mi madre._

_Aunque no hubiera ningún tipo de relación entre esa parte de mi pasado y el presente del que era protagonista desde hacía un instante casi infinito, los latidos eran idénticos a los de aquella vez; cuando mis ojos se quedaron admirando el rostro de aquella mujer como si se tratara de un ángel o algo por el estilo. _

_Ella tal vez fue como la representación del modelo de chica que queríamos encontrar Ace y yo, si alguna vez nos las arreglábamos para salir al mar y tener nuestros sueños al alcance de las manos. _

_Nunca me pregunté si él había logrado dar con la indicada pero, desde el primer momento en que vi a Nami con detenimiento, me di cuenta que ella no sería una simple amiga para mí y que no pasaría de ella como si fuera una chica más del montón._

_Luego de Makino, de Dadan… no hubo otra mujer que pisara los talones de mi vida hasta que ella llegó. _

_Si dijera que el tiempo no se detuvo en ese preciso instante, estaría mintiendo, porque fue precisamente eso lo que sucedió. _

_Casi a la velocidad de la luz, las manecillas del reloj que llevaba pegado al pecho en ese entonces, se congelaron para que pudiera captar cada una de las facciones de esa chica a la que, no mucho más tarde, llamé mi amiga. _

_No estaba seguro de que todo hubiera comenzado ese día pero, no me quedaban dudas de que algo nació luego que aceptara el trabajar conmigo a cuestas de nuestros intereses en común. _

_Inconscientemente, le tomé el cariño que le hubiera tomado a una hermana mayor sólo para estar más cerca de ella y sufrí en silencio, cuando los demás la condenaron como si fuera una traidora._

_De acuerdo, sí… estaban en todo su derecho de juzgarla si eso les parecía que era lo mejor. Después de todo, lo único que sabíamos en ese entonces era su nombre y que odiaba a los piratas porque – según ella – no eran más que basura. _

_Entonces, ¿Qué hacía trabajando con nosotros? ¿Qué motivos o intereses en común tenía con este par de idiotas como para viajar por largo rato? _

_Ese punto fue el único que – a diferencia del resto – nunca terminó de cerrarme y precisamente por ese diminuto motivo, no me atreví a mirarla con los mismos ojos, como si hubiera cometido un crimen o algo por el estilo. _

_Pese a no estar al tanto de la razón que la llevara a actuar así, estaba seguro que alguna debía de tener y que no más no le dio la cara como para contárnoslo. _

_No obstante, el hecho que aplastara sin remordimiento alguno la confianza ciega que yo había depositado en ella, creó una especie de hueco a un costado de mi corazón y la única vez que tuve el valor de tocarlo, sentí frío y dolor._

_Por una milésima de segundo, me dio la impresión de haberme vuelto prisionero de un castigo o una cadena perpetua, cargando con su odio sobre los hombros, cuando sus ojos se atrevieron a mirarme fijo y romper todo entre nosotros._

_¿Qué no éramos amigos? ¿Qué no tenía nada que hacer ahí? ¿Qué mejor me fuera por dónde había venido? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? _

_Por más que me lo pregunté millones de veces, no obtuve respuesta alguna hasta que la vi llorar como si fuera el fin del mundo. _

_El poco equilibrio que habían tenido las cosas hasta ese entonces para mí, se quebró en mil pedazos cuando ella se dejó ver por mí como realmente era y suplicó que le pusiera fin al maldito sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando Arlong por haber faltado a su palabra._

_Fue por eso mismo, que nunca pude juzgarla. Todo lo que había hecho, no más fue para proteger a las personas que consideraba importantes de la tortura que ella misma estaba padeciendo, lo único que quería era liberar al resto de lo que ella estaba soportando a espaldas de los demás... _

_**Entonces, ¿Cómo podría yo…?**_

_Cierto, ¿Cómo podría yo juzgarla cuándo ella creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto? Aunque fuera quién fuera en contra de su propia voluntad, no estaba pensando en sí misma, ¡estaba pensando en los demás!_

_Así era Nami, ese era su modo de demostrar que el resto del mundo le era importante y aunque fuera – quizás – amante del dinero y los buenos gustos, jamás vendería a los suyos para obtener lo que quisiera. Sin embargo…_

_El único que fue capaz de ver su verdadera naturaleza, fui yo. Los demás prefirieron seguir juzgándola, hasta escuchar por boca de su hermana mayor como eran realmente las cosas y como – en su momento – habían sido. _

_Les hizo falta escuchar de otro lo que yo me negué a oír, únicamente para asegurarse que ella era de fiar y no una de esas personas que sacaban provecho del resto para hacerse de lo que les hiciera falta. _

_Y ahora, estaban todos tan apegados a ella que – en el fondo – sentía celos de ellos. _

_Sí… sabía cuan idiota era por sentirme así respecto a mis propios compañeros pero, tenía que reconocer que más de una vez me ponía los pelos de punta que pasara más tiempo con Robin que conmigo, sólo porque ella era mujer y yo no._

_Que Sanji la consintiera a cada hora del día y de todos los modos posibles que uno se pudiera imaginar, que Zoro la llamara bruja, que Chopper la tomara como si fuera su mamá, que Brook anduviera de pervertido sólo para ver su ropa interior, que – misteriosamente – Usopp formara equipo con ella, que Franky le tuviera el respeto que le tendría un hombre a su mujer… _

_Era inhumano lo que me carcomía por dentro pero, no podía evitarlo. De algún modo, todos se las arreglaban para llamar su atención y yo quedaba a un costado por ser el único idiota que no tenía otro método que cometer estupideces para que acabara por molerme a golpes. _

_¿De veras no había otra manera de ganarme la atención que le prestaban sus ojos a lo que fuera que hiciera el resto? ¿No había forma que yo pudiera llegar al nivel de cada uno de los demás, sin usar como excusa el día de San Valentín? _

_Mientras recorríamos el barco sin ninguna prisa, pensaba en cada una de esas cosas, como si aquello fuera suficiente para entenderme a mí mismo. _

_Después de todo, estaba vacilando cuando debería estar más que seguro sobre lo que estaba haciendo y en vez de eso, seguía pisando mis dudas como si fuera algo de lo más divertido el no fiarme por completo de mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_Amaba a Nami, ya ni pruebas necesitaba para darlo por bueno pero, ¿bastaba saberlo yo y no ella? ¿Bastaba que yo fuera el único consciente respecto a eso? ¿No merecía ella estar al tanto de lo que provocaba cada vez que se cruzaba por mi camino? ¿O era que ya estaba más que enterada y el que no se daba cuenta de ello era yo?_

**-Está bien si nos detenemos aquí…-** le escuché decir luego de un buen rato **–No hace falta que vayamos más lejos…-**

**-¿Pasa algo?- **traté de ser lo más delicado posible, ignorando que estábamos a pasos de su cuarto

**-No, precisamente…-** dijo casi al ritmo del viento, apretando mi mano como si pensara en soltarme **–Es sólo que no quiero entrar…-**

**-¿No quieres entrar?- **pregunté como todo un idiota **-¿Y eso?-**

**-Luffy…-** pude palpar el miedo que había escrito tras mi nombre** –Yo no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero…- **su silencio había comenzado a impacientarme pero, cuando se dio vuelta y me vio directamente a los ojos, enmudecí antes de hablar **–No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú…-**

**-¡Sobre eso, yo…!-** intenté defenderme cuando soltó mi mano pero, fue inútil, las palabras estaban demasiado atragantadas como para poder salir **–Sólo quería llamar tu atención…-**

**-¿Todo este tiempo sólo has querido eso?- **no importaba hacia donde mirara, podía sentirla clavada en mí, como si estuviera esperando una que otra respuesta de mi parte

**-¿Tiene algo de malo que quisiera ser visto por ti?-** dos años atrás hubiera acompañado ese comentario con un mohín pero, esta vez me dejé estar **–Si yo podía verte a ti, ¡entonces quería…!-**

**-Perdón…- **fue lo único que dijo, luego de aferrarse a mi pecho **–Hice que te esforzaras demasiado…-**

**-El que no arriesga no gana, Nami…- **hice uso de mi pequeña sabiduría, en tanto ella rasgaba hasta la raya final lo que parecía ser mi camisa **–Si me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados, ¿te habrías fijado en mí?-**

**-¡Que seas tú ya es suficiente para que te vea, idiota!- **chilló como si algo la estuviera ahogando por dentro, mientras yo permanecía inmóvil **-¡No hacía falta que hicieras todo esto!-**

**-Nami…- **el pecho se me cerró junto al canto del viento que llegó hasta sus puertas y se dejó estar

**-Luffy…-** volvió a decir en el mismo tono que al principio, en tanto la tarde caía sobre nosotros **-¿Está bien si lo digo ahora?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?- **con cada línea que escapaba de su boca, mi corazón iba volviéndose de hielo para derretirse a los rayos del sol

**-Quiero que cuides de mí…- **la fuerza de esas palabras, acabó por derrumbarme desde adentro **–Que te quedes a mi lado de ahora en adelante…- **pude sentir el miedo que rondaba por sus manos, como rogaba por un abrazo por el tono de su voz** –No quiero seguir caminando sola…-**

**-¡Tonta!- **mi alma habló desde el fondo, para hallar el modo correcto de atraparla entre mis brazos **-¡Nunca has caminado sola!- **sus huesos se rompieron entre el silencio y el timbre de mi voz **-¡Yo siempre he estado a tu lado!-**

**-¡Luffy…!- **sus intentos por no llorar, la volvieron diminuta entre mis brazos

**-Cuidaré de ti, puedes estar segura de que lo haré…- **de a poco, sus lágrimas fueron cayendo al compás de la melodía de las olas por mi pecho **–No volveré a dejarte sola…- **me aseguré de dejárselo en claro a ella y a mí también **–Incluso aunque así tú lo quieras, no me apartaré de tu lado esta vez…- **

**-¿Lo prometes?- **pude sentir como de a poco iba alcanzando un instante de paz, al recibir de mi parte esa seguridad que tanto le hacía falta

–**Como que me llamo Luffy…- **chisté idiota, a lo que ella pareció trazar una mueca feliz por encima de mi camisa **–Seré ese que estará a tu lado y cuidará de ti…- **mis dedos resbalaron por las líneas de su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros y luego perderse entre su largo cabello **–Pero, por encima de todas las cosas…- **até los hilos del silencio al encuentro mutuo de nuestros ojos, cuando alcancé su rostro **–Seré ese que te hará feliz…-**

**-Idiota…-** se quejó en medio de un mohín que hubiera hecho yo **–Me harás llorar…-**

**-No importa…-** dije al tiempo de una de esas sonrisas que iban dirigidas sólo a ella **–Borraré cada una de tus lágrimas con un beso…-**

**-¿Estás seguro?- **me miró quizás inquieta, como si yo estuviera bromeando o algo por el estilo **-Serán muchos besos…-**

**-Tan seguro como que te amo, Nami…- **después de largo rato, pude distinguir el brillo característico de sus ojos

**-Bésame ahora, entonces…- **aquella regla fue absoluta, como para intentar desobedecerla, así que avancé despacio hasta llegar a su boca

**-A la orden, señorita navegante…- **hablé casi dentro de ella y en el silencio cómplice que se creó entre los dos, le di un beso salado y dulce que le dejó en claro mis verdaderos sentimientos

**-Te amo, idiota…- **comentó con una sonrisa tan tímida como el tono de su voz

**-Y yo a ti…- **reí de modo inconsciente, antes de soltar las últimas palabras que oyó de mi parte ese día

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net !

Después de un par de semanas (¿o fue un mes?) les traigo el capítulo número 16 de **"Gustos son gustos"** :)

Ehm... ¿qué decir sobre esta nueva entrega?

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora D: Mi inspiración ha estado hecha un desastre y mi lap me odia TwT

Lo sé, lo sé… abandoné mucho este proyecto pero, perdí la primera versión de esta parte y tuve que reescribirlo todo de nuevo, acabando en un capitulo bastante introductorio de como veía Luffy a Nami en un principio y como acabó viéndola después.

See.. esta será una entrega de relleno porque ya andamos terminando este proyecto y espero que antes de fin de año pueda acabarla, para así comenzar con la segunda parte.

Prometo que a partir de ahora no tardaré tanto en actualizar y que los últimos 4 capítulos serán de lo mejor.

Por cierto, siento mucho dejarlos deseando por un merecido lemon pero, mis musas no andan muy amigas conmigo ahora, así que en el próximo capitulo si habrá un merecido encuentro entre estos dos con todas las letras (aunque creo que con el del 12 fue suficiente pero, bueno ._.)

Pasando de eso, esta entrega tuvo su merecido **LuNa.** ¿Demasiado rosa? Naaa… la verdad es que me imaginé toda la escena cuando la iba escribiendo y al menos, esa parte de todo lo que escribi, me ha dado gusto narrarla.

Pero, como siempre… ustedes, mis lectores, son los que tienen la ultima palabra nwn

Y pos... ¿qué más decirles? Como siiempre muchas graciias por las** reviews**, el apoyo constante y los** MP** que me dejan, me motiivan a seguir escribiiendo !

Y también por su inmensa paciencia, que últimamente vengo actualizando poco y nada pero, prometo terminar esta historia con broche de oro y para compensar esa falla, he decidido hacer un poquito más larga esta historia.

Es que, si bien había planeado acabarla en este mismo capiitulo, me dio la impresión de que quedaría demasiado forzado, asi que tendremos cinco partes mas después de esta, donde habrá algo de humor y un poquito de romance. Y por supuesto, **Zoro** volverá a aparecer en escena, asi que espérenlo xD

Y… antes de irme, les tengo un noticiión ! Además de los nuevos fics que ando trabajando y los que debo terminar, **Gustos son gustos** tendrá una nueva temporada !

Seee... pero, esta vez será el turno de **Nami **de llevar la historia y ver como se las arregla ella con el **San Valentin** y un **Luffy** que pese a haber comprendido el significado del gran día, todavía sigue actuando como si no lo supiera n_n Deseenle buena suerte a la pobre chica, porque la va a necesiitar !

Eso sii, la continuación la tengo programada para el **San Valentin **del año próximo pero... ustedes dirán ! **¿Quieren esperar hasta el 2012? ¿O la quieren asíi biien prontiito luego que acabe esta? **

Espero su respuesta, los veo en la próxima y... recuerden, a leer mucho !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:**** Bellemere, Anna de Usui, Carmen Taisho, LNoOps, NamiLuffy, Sayu, Kenji-kun54, www wtf com, AnimeFull4Ever, Tsuki no Hana, Plan Quiipe, Ala nocturna, Pintado, Jack_Luffy, Issidipi, Gabe, me encanta leer, Mora D Tenshii, akanenii-san24, Rhyno D Chopper, Monkey D Victoria, El Invisible Iron Man y más por leer !**

**Y a Eliete (Ilet Moratar) por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza !**

**N/A:**** volví a cambiar mi nombre de usuariio (lo sé, lo sé... los mareo mucho ! pero, esta vez es definitivo) por el que tengo en facebook. Pronto actualizaré mi perfil y les dejaré la página que creé para tener al día mis actualizaciones. Nos mantenemos en contacto por MP y por fb. Si me agregan, avisenme que son ustedes sip ? Un beso grande a todos y mil gracias por leerme :)**

**N/A (2):**** versión 2 con horrores limpios y diálogos arreglados :33**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece** no me pertenece. De ser así, **Luffy y Nami** serían pareja desde la saga de **Arlong** y el reencuentro después de los **2 años** hubiera sido épico entre esos dos.

**Advertencia:** este fic transcurre después del **time-skip**. Si no llevas al día el manga de **One Piece**, sugiero que le des una leída antes de comenzar con mi fic.

**N/A:** posible **OoC** por parte de **Luffy **(como de costumbre) y nada de **spoilers**, sólo el tiempo en que está ubicado **– después del time-skip –**

**One Piece** pertenece a **Eiichiiro Oda-sama** !

Sin más, disfruten de este proyecto! Los veo abajo :D

**Gustos son gustos**

**Capítulo 17: Más allá del silencio**

**Por:** **NaMii HeartPhilia**

_Prácticamente, tiré la puerta abajo luego que Nami guardara el silencio necesario para atraerme a un universo paralelo donde sólo estábamos ella y yo._

_Sin decir nada, sin siquiera mover un solo dedo para alterar el orden del tiempo, me encontré jugando a las escondidas con ella de un modo bastante sugerente, donde poco hizo falta para que le quitara la ropa._

_Quise creer que se trataba de la emoción, de la euforia del momento, de lo que representaba para mí estar así de cerca de la chica que me quitaba el sueño pero, con tan sólo tocar las puertas de su corazón; me di cuenta que lo nuestro era algo recíproco y sumamente incontrolable._

_Las olas que se agitaban casi al compás de las líneas que ella trazaba por mi pecho, las aves que por poco cantaban en lo alto del cielo celebrando nuestro encuentro y los besos que compartíamos sin la necesidad de mirarnos a los ojos… parecía como si todo fuera parte de un sueño bastante real; dónde poco importaba la fantasía y las tierras de la mismísima realidad._

_Nami y yo… compartíamos algo que no tenía nombre y si lo tenía, ¿qué caso tenía saberlo? Estar al tanto de su significado, no iba a lograr que nos separáramos el uno del otro, cuando siquiera podíamos ocultar nuestras verdaderas intenciones. _

_Ahí, bajo la vaga luz del sol que se infiltraba dentro de esas cuatro paredes, redactando una especie de diario que no debía ser leído por los demás mientras el tiempo corría y corría a nuestro favor… no necesitábamos nada más._

_Aquello tan simple, tan sencillo… era más que suficiente para quitarnos una sonrisa y hacer que derramáramos una lágrima en nombre de la felicidad que alguien más nos estaba otorgando, como si nuestra vida hubiera llegado a su trazo final y tuviéramos que despedirnos de tan ansiada libertad._

_Podría ser que estuviera exagerando pero, teniendo a Nami entre mis brazos… sentía que no me hacía falta más nada. Gracias a ella había encontrado un nuevo motivo para vivir, una razón que le daba sentido a todo lo otro que había tenido que sacrificar en el camino… un __**"algo"**__ por el cual seguir mostrándole una sonrisa al mundo que me escupía por la espalda._

_Y yo… sí, yo no quería perder eso que ella me daba con sólo estar presente. No quería volverme sordo a su voz, no quería dejar de sentir su presencia, no quería no verla… simplemente, quería una milésima de segundo más de la que se me permitía día a día para contemplarla así entera y completa como ella era; para grabar su recuerdo en carne y hueso por cada hueco de mi piel y así no olvidarla nunca._

_Porque no volvería a hallar otra mujer que me hiciera sentir del mismo modo que me hacía sentir ella, porque no habría nadie que lograra erizarme hasta la punta de los pies con sólo decir mi nombre, porque siquiera la copia perfecta de una criatura celestial haría que mi corazón dejara de latir por ella._

_Nada ni nadie podía detener la sangre que corría por mis venas a toda velocidad, cada que su respiración se mezclaba con la mía; mientras nos íbamos volviendo adultos bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Podía incluso derrochar las horas que quedaban del día admirando cada uno de esos rasgos que la hacían ver perfecta ante mis ojos que, en esos momentos, no hacían más que hundirse en la fragilidad de aquel cuerpo tan rosado como la seda y tan frágil como la porcelana._

_Por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que estaba haciendo lo que me dictaba el corazón y sin remordimiento alguno de por medio. Estar con ella, era una de las pocas cosas por las que había luchado hasta con el alma en las manos y si debía arrepentirme de todos los malos pasos que había dado para llegar al fondo de este cariño incondicional y caprichoso que había entre los dos, entonces podían acusarme de lo que quisieran; que iba a darme igual._

_Si era necesario salir y hacerle frente al mismísimo diablo para dejarlo en claro, entonces lo haría. No necesitaba de armas o alguna especie de escudo para enfrentarme al mundo entero y defender lo que sentía por Nami con uñas y dientes. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar otra separación como respuesta y mucho menos por parte de algún desconocido que – al no tener nada mejor que hacer – usaría mis puntos débiles a su favor._

_Si esta vez a alguien llegaba a ocurrírsele la remota idea de pasar por encima de mí, entonces… les mostraría de lo que era capaz, sin siquiera tener que mover un solo dedo. No importaba el día que fuera, la hora, incluso si hacía frío o calor, que tuviera la guardia baja no le daría a nadie derecho de arrebatarme lo único preciado que –en esos momentos – tenía en mis brazos._

_Nami se había vuelto la base de mi equilibrio y no estaba dispuesto a entregársela a nadie. Incluso cuando sabía que no podía llamarla de mi propiedad, porque ella era libre de estar con quien quisiera, nadie más tenía permiso de ocupar el lugar que ella se había ganado mostrándome el lado amable de su tan única personalidad._

_Entre llantos, gritos y sonrisas que me ganaron sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, todo lo poco que se hacía llamar mío; se volvió parte de sus pertenencias en menos de un segundo y así, caí yo en sus redes para formar parte de la dichosa colección como el artículo principal._

_**¿Acaso existía algo más placentero que el diminuto detalle de ser así de importante para ella? **_

_Desde mi punto de vista, no. Todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que me hacía falta… estaba en el lugar justo y necesario y lo mejor de todo; estaba al alcance de mi mano._

_Las horas, minutos y segundos… podía sentir como paseaban sigilosamente por encima de cada una de las caricias con las que iba marcando su piel, en tanto ella se aferraba a mi boca como si fuera el fin del mundo. Incluso pude sentir como el sabor de aquel último beso me llegó hasta el fondo de la garganta, cuando las letras que me construían como persona escaparon del hueco de su alma para atravesar las puertas de mi corazón._

_En ese momento, perdí todo control sobre las líneas de mi cuerpo y en menos de un segundo, la apagué a mí como si tuviera pensado devorarla; desquitándome de todo eso que me molestaba. Fue así que - sin pensarlo - la agarré de las muñecas e ignorando el remoto chillido que su boca dejó ir por la falta de aire, toqué cada centímetro de su piel como si se tratara de una carrera contra el tiempo; donde poco importaba la marca final a la hora de estar en contacto con ella._

_Casi por inercia, mis dedos resbalaron salvajemente por encima de aquella ropa tan sugerente que la acompañaba desde hacía ya varias horas, volviéndose la tela incluso más trasparente que el agua misma; cuando - sin su consentimiento – la enredé en una cadena de besos y caricias interminables que se derritieron por encima de las marcas grabadas en mi pecho. _

_Llegué a pensar – incluso – que el tiempo dejaría de llamarse tiempo y que cuando mis ojos volvieran a abrirse para perderse en las perfectas facciones de esa chica, ya nada sería lo mismo; porque – para ese entonces – habríamos cambiado las reglas del mundo. _

_Con un gesto, con un roce, con un beso… con lo que fuera que viniera de nosotros, sentía que no había freno que pudiera ponerle a este lazo que había creado con ella, rendido ante mi propia voluntad. Incluso cuando su voz taladraba mis oídos, mis dedos no hacían más que correr contra el día que se escapaba entre cada chillido que ella dejaba ir al aire y que yo – casi al nivel de un experto – atrapaba en un nuevo beso. _

_Me había contenido por tanto tiempo, por tantos años que, si no hubiera sido porque ella se desprendió de mi boca; hubiera hecho un completo desastre dentro de esa habitación… con o sin las luces apagadas._

**-Lo siento…-** le di el espacio suficiente, como para que recuperara la compostura **-Creo que me pasé esta vez…-**

**-No, está bien…-** apenas podía mirarme a los ojos, se notaba que estaba demasiado incómoda

**-No te lastimé, ¿verdad?-** ya para ese entonces, había tomado una diminuta pero considerable distancia con ella, creyendo que eso la haría sentirse un poco más segura

**-De ser así, te habrías dado cuenta…-** la sonrisa que acompañó esa respuesta, hizo que me agitara el corazón **-¿No crees?-**

**-Nami…-** la remota necesidad de decir algo al respecto, me dejó casi en blanco, cuando no pude apartar la vista de sus labios

**-Dime…-** hice un movimiento en falso, cuando ella se acercó a mí como si nada, con toda la intención de robarme un beso

**-No, nada…-** la esquivé casi por inercia, sin poder disimular los nervios que corrían por mis venas **-Olvídalo…-**

**-¿Te sientes incómodo?-** era fácil de describir lo que me pasaba pero, imposible demostrarlo

**-¡No es eso…!-** al final, opté por dejar salir todo, aunque eso implicara que fuera a gritos **-Es sólo que…-** traté por todos los medios de enfrentarla pero, sus enormes ojos, destruyeron mis defensas** -Esto es nuevo para mí…-** me excusé de un modo bastante ridículo, en tanto ella me analizaba de pies a cabeza como si hubiera dicho algo de lo más extraño** -El estar contigo y esas cosas…-** para ese entonces, la sangre me había subido hasta las mejillas **-No sé como debería reaccionar, que se supone que debo hacer…-** en el fondo, sentí que si ya hubiéramos tenido esta conversación, sólo que desde un punto de vista diferente **-Sé que puede sonar idiota, pero…-** por un momento, tuve toda la intención de salir corriendo pero, apenas moví un músculo para levantarme; ella me arrastró de vuelta al suelo** -Tengo miedo…-**

**-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Luffy?-** hubiera deseado que no hiciera esa pregunta o, mejor dicho, que no clavara sus ojos en mí como lo hizo en esa milésima de segundo, que fue más que suficiente para robarme el corazón por enésima vez

**-A lo que siento, a esto…-** con cada palabra que escapaba de mi boca, sus ojos se iluminaban más y más, como si estuviera oyendo de mi parte la cosa más maravillosa de todas **-Es todo tan complicado…-**

**-Pero te gusta, ¿no?-** si no la conociera tanto como creía, podría jurar que me estaba provocando al acercarse de un modo tan sugestivo y las ropas tan desarregladas

**-Tú me gustas…-** de no ser porque no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, le habría robado un beso sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces

**-Para ser alguien que tiene miedo, suenas muy seguro de lo que dices…-** chistó suave a mi oído, luego que quebrara toda distancia entre nosotros al adherirse a mi pecho

**-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Nami…-** me hubiera gustado ser un poco más honesto pero, teniéndola tan cerca me resultaba casi imposible mantener control sobre mis propios actos **-Quiero estar contigo, hacerte feliz, ser ese que tú quieres que sea…-** volví a repetir el mismo discurso de siempre, aunque eso no le quitó las ganas a mis manos que, ansiosas resbalaron por lo blanco de su espalda **-Sé que pido mucho, pero…-** sí, estaba rogando que me ayudara a contenerme pero, en vez de eso, sentía como si estuviera al borde de perder el control** -¿Podrías darme una mano?-**

**-No veo por qué deba de hacerlo…-** contestó con la gracia más coqueta que había visto en mi vida **-Tú lo estás llevando bien por tu cuenta…-**

**-¿A qué te…?-** la mitad de la dichosa pregunta se deshizo en medio de la nada, cuando sus dedos tocaron mi boca

**-Luffy, puede que yo sepa de muchas cosas que tú no…-** de eso no tenía duda, no hacía falta que me lo dijera o me tratara como un niño que apenas salía al mundo **-Pero, él único que sabe como hacerme feliz, eres tú…-**

**-Tonta, no me hables en un idioma que no entiendo…-** bufé molesto, a lo que ella me mostró una sonrisa bastante maternal que no hizo otra cosa que alterar las mariposas que daban vueltas por mi estómago** -Ya estoy bastante confundido, como para que me marees como lo hace Robin…-**

**-Ya verás que con el tiempo se te quitará…-** lo hacía sonar tan fácil que, si bastara con creer en sus palabras, tranquilidad sería mi segundo nombre **-Es sólo la emoción del momento…-** sí, eso mismo venía usando yo como excusa pero, me sonaba que toda cosa que provocaba ella en mí; iba más allá de tal sentimiento **-Has hecho un gran esfuerzo hoy…-** si ella lo decía, debía de ser cierto **-No cualquiera hace lo que tú en el día de San Valentín…-**

**-B-Bueno, no podía dejar que Sanji se aprovechara de la situación…-** una vez más, sus enormes ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí; en tanto sus manos se llevaron el poco aire que me quedaba de sólo rozar las líneas de mi cara **-Siendo un día tan especial, como capitán me correspondía tomar la delantera…-**

**-A eso se le llama celos, tonto…-** ese comentario me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, ¿hasta ella se había dado cuenta antes que yo?

**-¡No estoy celoso…!-** mascullé infantil, a lo que ella rió divertida **-Joo, ¿por qué insistes con eso?-**

**-Porque aunque lo niegues, se te nota en la cara que es así…-** como que eso no me hizo sentir mejor **-Sigues siendo malo para mentir…-**

**-No es que sea malo para mentir…-** ahí opté por un tono más serio para dirigirme a ella **-Es que no puedo mentirte a ti, Nami…-**

**-En ese caso, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** y ella, como era de esperarse, siquiera se inmutó. Al contrario, parecía haberle dado la chance de volver a provocarme **-Ya que no puedes mentirme, quisiera creer que me dirás la verdad…-**

**-P-Por supuesto que sí…-** pude ver el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y eso, en vez de ayudarme, aumentó mis nervios **-Eso no tienes ni que dudarlo…-**

**-Si te pones nervioso antes de que pregunte, dudo mucho que me trague tu respuesta…-** lo dijo de un modo tan convincente que, tendí a mirarla mal, luego que me sonriera maliciosa

**-Es tu culpa, tonta…-** casi por instinto, la tomé por los hombros, aún sabiendo que ello me llevaría a una nueva batalla campal cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaran **-No has hecho otra cosa más que provocarme desde que llegamos aquí…-**

**-No es como si tú no tuvieras la culpa de nada, ¿sabes?-** el tono de su voz corrió por mis oídos, dejando un toque de inocencia tras ese pequeño discurso

**-¿Eh?-** a menos de dos segundos de haber logrado una que otra cercanía con ella, volví a soltarla como si le estuviera haciendo daño

**-Puede que no tenga caso decirte esto, pero…-** su actitud cambió de un momento y, por más que resultaba de lo más sospechoso, a mí me pareció (incluso) adorable **-Hoy fui capaz de ver un lado de ti que no conocía…-**

**-¿De qué hablas, Nami?-** tendí a ladear la cabeza. Realmente, le gustaba eso de confundirme o hacer que lo nuestro pareciera algo así como un acertijo **-Si yo…-**

**-Puedes ser lindo, cuando te lo propones…-** no supe si fueron sus palabras o la sencillez con la que me mostró una sonrisa pero, mi corazón se detuvo en ese preciso instante **-Eso me gusta…-**

**-D-Deja de decir esas cosas…-** automáticamente enrojecí, cuando ella volvió a marcar paso para estar cerca de mí **-¿Qué no me ibas a preguntar algo?-**

**-No tiene caso que lo haga…-** para cuando esa frase escapó de su boca, ya estaba recargada en mi hombro **-Ya me has dicho todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…-**

**-Estás hablando en clave…-** podía sentir como su respiración se pegaba a mi cuello, acelerando por completo mis sentidos **-No entiendo nada…-**

**-Está bien si no lo entiendes…-** sus manos me abrazaron con tal sutileza que, si en esos momentos me hubiera tocado morir, lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto **-Mientras te quedes a mi lado, no hace falta que sepas más nada…-**

Si hubo algo que me transmitió Nami en esos momentos, fue seguridad. Que ella estuviera conforme con la clase de amor que yo le podía dar, hizo que me diera cuenta que así como iban las cosas, estaban perfectas. No había por qué apresurar el tiempo o proyectar algo más allá de lo que podíamos compartir… mientras ambos estuviéramos conformes con esta diminuta relación que había comenzado a tornarse seria; estaríamos bien.

Lo poco o mucho que necesitaba saber, hacía buen rato que había escapado de su boca y ahora que el silencio nos abrazaba por delante y por detrás, sentía que no había cadena o atadura lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarla de mis brazos.

Nami estaba ahí, en el lugar justo y necesario, al alcance de mis manos… no hacía falta siquiera que oyera su voz para darme cuenta de eso, con sentir su respiración casi pegada a los latidos de mi corazón; estaba satisfecho y conforme.

No necesitaba de un beso o de alguna clase de juramento, su sola presencia, su sola existencia… era más que suficiente para mí. Porque sin importar lo que dijera el resto o cuanta persona en el mundo se opusiera a lo que había entre nosotros, yo no volvería a desprenderme de Nami.

_Nunca más…_

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

Saludos, lectores de **Fanfiction net**!

¿Se acuerdan de este fic? Se suponía que tendría una segunda parte este año pero, estuve tan bloqueada para seguirlo que eso ha quedado más como un proyecto para el 2013.

Mi inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones bastante largas y si bien empecé esta parte hace más de una semana, no estoy muy segura de cuan bien haya quedado.

Se mezclaron muchas cosas en lo que iba de la narración y siento que solo los diálogos valen la pena – salvo las acotaciones – x33

En fin.. son las 7 de la mañana, aun no he visto **One Piece** por querer acabar este cap y abandoné mis amv porque necesitaba concentrarme antes que me venciera el sueño.

Sé que **Luffy **está más inocente que de costumbre o tal vez algo tsundere pero, es culpa de la boba película _ esos arranques suyos asi bien escandalosos hacen que me inspire y es asi como luego me sale el chico 'x33

Aun así.. espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado ^^

Ya ahora sí, no tengo más que agradecer a todos los que leyeron este fic y que aún lo leen pese a que no actualizo tanto como antes. Tratare de ponerme al día con esta historia lo antes posible!

Hasta entonces, que les guste y… lean mucho! Hasta la próxima!

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: One Piece** no me pertenece. De ser así, **Luffy y Nami** serían pareja desde la saga de **Arlong** y el reencuentro después de los **2 años** hubiera sido épico entre esos dos.

**Advertencia:** este fic transcurre después del **time-skip**. Si no llevas al día el manga de **One Piece**, sugiero que le des una leída antes de comenzar con mi fic.

**N/A:** posible **OoC** por parte de **Luffy **(como de costumbre) y nada de **spoilers**, sólo el tiempo en que está ubicado **– después del time-skip –**

**One Piece** pertenece a **Eiichiiro Oda-sama** !

Sin más, disfruten de este proyecto! Los veo abajo :D

**Gustos son Gustos**

**Capítulo 18:**** Dichos y secretos**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

_El día terminó mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperado. _

_Misteriosamente, las horas que formaran parte del 14 de febrero parecían haberse esfumado del calendario, como si todavía siguiera siendo principio de mes y no estuviéramos rozando casi la mitad del más corto del año._

_Claro que podría ser así como no pero, mientras disfrutábamos de una cena por demás de tranquila, fue esa la sensación que me dio. Después de todo, no cualquier día Sanji se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando hacía menos de cinco horas que nos habíamos sacado los dientes en ese preciso lugar._

_Extrañado por eso (o tal vez, curioso), no tardé ni medio minuto en comentárselo a Zoro que, por boca de Robin, me dio a entender que quizás el cocinero pervertido había aceptado la derrota para no quedar más en ridículo._

_Después de todo, si __**"su Nami-swan" **__había decidido quedarse al lado de semejante idiota, no había nada que él pudiera hacer... salvo sentarse y observar como alguien más la hacía feliz en su lugar._

_No obstante, aquello no me dejó del todo tranquilo y decidí (por mi cuenta) que, cuando las cosas estuvieran un poco más calmas entre él y yo, tendríamos una charla de esas de las que me había hablado Ace cuando no éramos tan chicos._

_Él me dijo algo así que, si llegaba a encontrar algo que considerara absolutamente mío, entonces debía de defenderlo hasta con los dientes. Y sí, podría ser que Nami no fuera precisamente un objeto de gran valor pero, que era importante para mí... eso sí quería dejárselo bien en claro._

_No quería que por una diferencia o alguna clase de pelea ridícula, él metiera las narices entre nosotros. Sabía cuan idiota y torpe podría llegar a ser yo pero, no por eso le daría la chance de tomar ventaja por encima de mis fallas._

_Si tenía que madurar para que no le quedaran dudas de que yo era el chico adecuado para ella, me tomaría el trabajo de leer un manual detallado para hacerle frente a su imagen de hombre caballeroso que; no hacía más que mirarme como si fuera un animal que acababa de escaparse de su jaula y degustar el dulce sabor de la libertad._

_Sí, aunque no era capaz de reconocer los celos que me ahogaban por dentro, podía percibir los suyos como si se trataran de los míos propios y como que eso se había vuelto una especie de competencia entre nosotros, mientras el resto comía en absoluto silencio o, riéndose de los malos chistes de Brook._

_Si no fuera porque Nami me dio un codazo, habría pasado el resto de la noche mirando mal a ese que también era mi amigo que, con tan sólo ver la cara que traía ella, se dedicó a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos mientras los demás montaban una especie de foro de discusión acerca de lo que haríamos a partir de ahora._

_Para la hora que era, no tenía mucha disposición como para sentarme a escuchar pero, como dijeron que era __**"importante"**__, no me quedó otra que aguantarme las idas y venidas que tuvo la conversación, hasta que finalmente se decidieron por seguir el mismo rumbo que llevábamos hasta ahora._

_Estábamos disfrutando de un panorama agradable, no había enemigos a la vista y por más imposible que resultara de creer, no teníamos a la Marine encima como para andar preocupándonos por algún ataque sorpresa... lo único que teníamos que hacer era aprovechar ese tiempo libre al máximo, mientras las aguas seguían su curso; para así llevarnos a destino._

_Claro que eran pocos los que pensaban como yo pero, como al final era el que tenía la última palabra, no les quedaba otra que aceptar mis órdenes, incluso aunque el hacerme caso nos llevara a la boca de una posible trampa._

_Aunque con lo tranquilo que estaba todo, lo único que podría llegar a ocasionar una tormenta en ese preciso instante, eran los celos de Sanji._

_Él en ningún momento participó de la charla. Al contrario, estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas mientras acomodaba los platos en diferentes lugares, como si no le convenciera el sitio donde los dejaba siempre. _

_**" Vaya manera de disimular..."**__ - pensé yo que, de tanto en tanto, me daba vuelta para echarle un vistazo a ver que tanto andaba haciendo que no se juntaba con nosotros. Supuse que aún seguía molesto o que estaba tratando de evitar uno que otro problema conmigo enfrente de los demás, aunque estaba claro que - de llegar a haber algún cruce entre nosotros - ellos se enterarían antes que nadie._

_No obstante, al ver que había decidido escuchar las opiniones desde de lo lejos, lo dejé estar. Si él creía que ese era el modo de solucionar las cosas o, en todo caso, la mejor manera de admitir su derrota, entonces no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para que (al menos) me viera como alguien que estaba a su altura y no como la viva imagen de un animal de circo._

_**Si se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo, entonces estábamos iguales.**_

**-Bien, ya que hemos terminado aquí...- **anunció el tirador de nuestra tripulación, en tanto se ponía de pie **-¿Qué les parece si vamos a dormir?- **por más que fuera una sugerencia, a mí me sonó como si se tratara de una orden **-Ha sido un largo día para algunos...-**

**-¿Por qué me miras a mí?- **podría haber dicho eso mentalmente pero, opté por chillar en voz alta

**-Es que se te ve agotado, capitán...- **de hecho, me sentía así pero, no porque hubiera realizado un gran esfuerzo… sus indirectas estaban volviéndome loco **-Deberías ir a descansar, antes de que pierdas los ojos...-**

**-Aún tengo algo que hacer...- **chisté con poco interés, volteando a ver al cocinero **-Una vez que haya terminado, iré con ustedes...-**

**-¿Tan importante es que no puedes esperar hasta mañana?- **por su tono de voz, noté que estaba tratando de evitar una posible pelea

**-Ya oíste al capitán, narizotas- **ahí, el espadachín se levantó de su puesto y lo arrastró hasta la puerta **-Vamos a dormir-**

**-¡Pero, Zoro...!- **se quejó vanamente para que lo soltara

**-A la cama, Usopp- **dijo de modo autoritario, a lo que él dejó de insistir y se dejó guiar por el ex cazador de piratas **-Y sin chistar- **como que eso ya le quitó las ganas de zafarse de su agarre, sabía que cuando Zoro se ponía así de serio, era mejor no hacerlo enojar **-Tú también, Chopper-**

**-¡A la orden, capitán!- **obedeció inmediatamente, no sin antes despedirse de mí y los demás

**-En ese caso, nosotros también nos retiramos- **ese fue Franky que, de ver como de a poco los demás desocupaban la cocina, decidió ir a descansar también **-¿Vienes, Huesos?-**

**-Si Robin-san tiene el gusto de acompañarnos hasta la salida...-** añadió casi caballeroso para luego soltar su risa tan particular

**-Con mucho gusto- **sonrió la mujer amablemente, para luego desaparecer por la puerta con los otros dos **-Que descansen-**

**-¿Yo también me tengo que ir?- **aquella sencilla pregunta alteró todos mis sentidos, de sólo oír su voz

**-Sí...- **por la cara que traía, se notaba que no tenía ni la menor intención de hacerme caso **-No es necesario que escuches lo que tengo que decir...-**

**-Si te quedas en la cocina para pelear con Sanji-kun sin que yo me entere, me enfadaré...-** o había sido demasiado evidente o, ella ya estaba al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer

**-Tranquila...- **a falta de alguno de mis discursos, le mostré una sonrisa **-No tengo pensado pelearme con él...- **en eso, no le mentí. No tenía la menor intención de andar a los golpes con él pero, si la situación se prestaba para eso, no dudaría en defenderme **-Sólo quiero aclarar algunas cosas...- **en eso, volví a fijar mi mirada en el rubio que seguía acomodando la cocina **-Y me parece que Sanji está de acuerdo...-**

**-¿No te puedo esperar afuera?- **trató por todos los medios de convencerme pero, ni que me pusiera la cara más linda de todos, daría brazo a torcer

**-Vas a pasar frío...- **me dio la impresión de que estaba tratándola como si fuera una niña pero, con la actitud que traía en esos momentos, no me quedaba de otra **-Y sabes que eso no me gusta...- **aposté que con eso, se daría por vencida **-Ve a la cama...- **sabía que no tardaría ni dos segundos en protestar, así que le di un empujoncito para que fuera hacia la puerta **-Dudo mucho que Robin vaya a dormirse a estas horas...- **

**-Está bien...- **dijo no muy convencida, dando los pasos que le faltaban para salir de la cocina

**-Nos vemos luego...- **tuve toda la intención de despedirme de ella de otra manera pero, como el cocinero andaba dando vueltas por ahí, opté por ser un tanto más discreto **-Y Nami…-**

**-¿Qué?- **ella volteó con tal ilusión en los ojos que, sentí como si el corazón se me derritiera a los rayos del sol

**-Ve a dormir…- **prácticamente temblé antes de decirle eso, incluso sentí como si la sangre se me subiera a las mejillas, cuando ella sonrió como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más bella de todas

**-Yo también te quiero, capitán…- **chistó coqueta, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del mismo modo que lo haría un ángel

**-**_**No hacía falta que dijeras eso…- **_apenas ella se fue, bajé la mirada… eso había sido demasiado para mí _**-Tonta…-**_

_Tuve la sensación de que mis pensamientos retumbaron en la cocina, luego que ella cerrara la puerta._

_Sabía perfectamente que me había aguantado de decirle esas palabras pero, no por eso tenía que soltarlas por mí._

_Yo no estaba buscando fastidiar a Sanji o algo por el estilo. Al contrario, lo que quería era dejar todo en claro con él para que luego no hubiera malentendidos o se le antojara aquello de andar como vigía, a ver si Nami y yo teníamos una que otra pelea para poder interferir. _

_Sabía que éramos amigos y que él había elegido la felicidad de ella por encima de la suya pero, eso no quitaba del medio el hecho de que le tuviera los ojos encima hasta a la hora de desayunar._

_Sanji era… bueno, a estas alturas ya no sabía como llamarlo. Él se hacía llamar a si mismo como __**" un verdadero caballero "**__ pero, cualquiera que lo viera cuando andaba como payaso, pensaría todo lo contrario._

_Aunque si tenía que juzgarlo por como se veía ahora, entonces sí era lo que más se asemejaba a un hombre hecho y derecho. Desde que Nami se fue sin siquiera protestar, había dejado de acomodar los platos en lugares diferentes y me había dedicado la misma atención que le prestaría (en otras circunstancias) a una mujer. _

_Claro que aquello era de esperarse. Si yo andaba vociferando que tenía cosas que aclarar con él, era más que seguro que no se lo tomaría a la ligera y que sentaría a escuchar lo que tuviera para decir. Después de todo, sabía que cuando yo tomaba esta actitud frente a cualquiera, no era por una tontería y que lo poco o mucho que pudiera llegar a salir de mi boca, no era más que la purísima verdad._

_Fue por eso mismo que me sorprendí, cuando me llamó la atención para que ocupara mi lugar en la mesa y así pudiéramos charlar tranquilos._

" _**Esto no puede ser nada bueno... "**__, mascullé por dentro de ver como se cruzaba de brazos del otro lado de la mesa y me miraba fijo, como esperando que yo hablara primero._

_Genial, si estaba buscando que ese tipo estuviera dispuesto a escucharme, acababa de conseguirlo y sin siquiera esforzarme. Claro, no bastaba con que sólo me prestara el oído, también estaba interesado en escuchar su opinión al respecto del pequeño discurso que había armado a escondidas para ser tan preciso como fuera necesario._

_No obstante, antes que yo pudiera abrir la boca, él puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa y me miró directo a los ojos. Fue como si me hubiera hecho alguna seña para que me quedara callado y escuchara lo que tenía para decir o como si fuera a ordenarme algo a lo que no podría siquiera oponerme después._

_Incluso tuve toda la intención de hacerle frente pero, cuando él golpeó la mesa para que guardara silencio, dejé ir la poca paciencia que me quedaba en un suspiro ahogado, antes de estirarme sobre la mesa con el mínimo interés de seguir plantando mis ojos en su postura de hombre maduro._

_Por muy amigo mío que fuera, tenía que admitirlo: __**estaba comenzando a fastidiarme.**_

**-¿Y bien?- **dije sin mucho interés, pasando mis ojos por toda la cocina hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba él**-¿Qué tienes para decir?-**

**-No me hables como si fuera un criminal, Luffy- **chistó molesto, sin cambiar la postura de hacía menos de cinco minutos**-Además, tú fuiste el que decidió quedarse aquí en primer lugar-**

**-Pero, se ve que no tienes muchas ganas de escucharme…- **siquiera intentó negármelo, sabía que estaba en lo cierto**-Así que, adelante…- **le di permiso a que se expresara primero. El tiempo que le llevara decir su grato discurso, lo usaría para ampliar el mío**-Habla tú primero, Sanji…-**

**-Mira, no sé que tanto quieras dejarme en claro y no me interesa- **eso no tenía por qué hacerlo llegar a mis oídos, se le notaba en la cara que le daba igual lo que yo pensara decirle**-Sólo te diré una cosa-**

**-Te escucho…-**si iba a seguir con esa postura durante toda la noche, entonces yo actuaría tan indiferente como pudiera

**-Jamás metería las narices entre tú y Nami-san- **no pude evitar sorprenderme, eso si que era nuevo**-Sé perfectamente lo que ella siente por ti y por eso respeto que te haya elegido por encima de mí- **en ese momento, aposté que Zoro hubiera matado por ver al cocinero pervertido aceptando su derrota**-Así que deja de verme con esa cara, que no haré nada que pueda estropear la felicidad de Nami-san- **sí, por muy buena que sonara la noticia, no tenía pensado cambiar los malos ojos que había puesto sobre él**-Pero, ¡en cuanto a ti…!-**

**-Ya lo sé…- **tiré, luego de un largo y cansado suspiro **-No tendrás piedad conmigo, ¿verdad?-**

**-Veo que de tanto que lo repetí, lo has entendido- **sonrió victorioso, como si eso fuera algo de lo que debiera alegrarse**-Bien por ti, idiota de goma-**

**-Supongo que no soy tan idiota, entonces…- **si tenía pensado humillarme, porque él usaba el cerebro más que yo, iba por mal camino

**-¿Y bien?- **automáticamente, cambió el rumbo de la conversación, al darse cuenta que algo de razón había en esas palabras**-¿Qué tanto me ibas a decir que corriste a los demás antes que acabaran el postre?-**

**-Nada que no te haya dicho antes…- **ahí estiré los brazos, dándole a entender que la charla era demasiado aburrida

**-Aún así, me gustaría escucharlo- **ahí lo miré raro, jamás pensé que me prestaría el oído luego de haber dicho a boca abierta que me dejaba el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera**-Ya que te has tomado la delicadeza de hacerlo tú primero- **_" pero que amable de tu parte, Sanji-kun",_ pensé para mis adentros **-Así que dígame…- **ese reciente respeto en su tono de voz, llegó a gustarme poco y nada**-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, capitán?-**

**-Ya que insistes…- **no era que me hubiese visto obligado a abrir la boca pero, si tan interesado estaba en que hablara, entonces le daría el gusto**-¡Escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré!-**

**-Soy todo oídos-**sonrió con gracia, como si estuviera disfrutando de la situación

**-No tengo la menor intención de volverme tu enemigo, Sanji**…- comencé por el punto más importante, mientras recuperaba la postura que tenía antes de echarme sobre la mesa **-¡Pero, si hay algo que aprendí de Ace es a defender lo que es mío!- **ahí, golpeé la mesa buscando que me prestara la atención justa y necesaria**-¡Así que sepas que me da igual lo que pienses de mí!- **en realidad, eso no hacía falta que se lo dijera – como el resto – él estaba al tanto que, si alguien en el mundo me odiaba o creía malas cosas de mí, pasaría de ello como si no fuera la gran cosa y no precisamente porque fuera un engreído**-¡Puedo ser tan egoísta, idiota y descuidado como tú quieras pero, ****ni tú ni nadie ama a Nami como la amo yo!- **aquello hizo que los ojos de Sanji se abrieran desmesuradamente. Debió de haber pensado que la otra vez que lo dije, fue porque estaba celoso y no porque realmente lo sintiera** -Puede que no lo demuestre así como lo haces tú pero, ella me importa…- **aquello lo dije un tanto más tranquilo, no quería que los demás se despertaran a causa de mis gritos** -¡Y estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta la última de las consecuencias con tal de hacerla feliz!- **poco a poco, el gesto en su cara fue cambiando, en tanto a mí se me agitaba más y más el corazón** -¡Me enfrentaré al Gobierno…!- **en ese momento, sentí como si se me cortara la respiración** -¡No, me enfrentaré al mundo entero si es necesario**!- inmediatamente, arreglé lo que tenía pensado decir antes, sin siquiera medir la anchura de mis palabras** -¡Y eso te incluye a ti también!- **ahí, le apunté con el dedo para que luego no se hiciera el idiota conmigo **-¡Si tengo que patearte el trasero para que Nami se quede a mi lado, no dudaré en hacerlo!- **me dio la impresión de que estaba haciendo alguna clase de berrinche pero, si había alguien que tenía que estar al tanto de cómo eran las cosas, ese era él **-¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?-**

**-Lo admito- **fue lo único que salió de su boca, luego de que yo guardara silencio** -Tratándose de ti, ese fue un gran discurso- **de sólo escuchar eso, ladeé la cabeza** -Pero, eso no significa que vaya a apoyar la relación que tienes con Nami-san-**

**-Eso lo sé de sobra…- **por alguna extraña razón, me tranquilizó que me dijera lo mismo de siempre **-No es como si estuviera pidiendo tu consentimiento para estar con ella…-**

**-Lo sé- **dijo en un tono casi molesto, poniéndose de pie** -Querías dejarme las cosas en claro, ¿no es así?- **ahí, caminó despreocupadamente hasta llegar donde estaba yo** -Pues, felicitaciones- **pude notar claramente el sarcasmo que había tras esa especie de elogio y la sonrisa que me mostró después** -Entendí perfectamente que me quieres lejos de ella y así será- **bueno, tenía que admitir que había sonado bastante convincente** -No me acercaré a Nami-san a partir de ahora- **_" eso quiero verlo "_, mascullé en voz baja para que no me escuchara** -Es toda tuya, Luffy- **me costaba creerlo pero, no parecía haber otro sentido detrás de lo poco o mucho que me estaba diciendo** -¡Pero, por muchas o pocas ganas que tengas de escuchar esto de nuevo…!- **ahí, me enfrentó cara a cara, casi sacándome los dientes** -¡Más te vale que la cuides bien o te pesará!-**

**-Puedes estar tranquilo, Sanji**…- sabía que estaba conteniéndose para no darme un golpe, así que decidí dejarlo ahí** -Nadie la cuidará mejor que yo…-**

**-Si ya no tienes más que decir, puedes ir a dormir- **ahí, pasó de mí, regresando a lo que estaba haciendo antes que comenzáramos con la dichosa charla** -Yo tengo para rato aquí-**

**-Sí, tienes razón…- **oh, si… noté como me estaba echando, aunque lo hubiera hecho de modo amable** -Buenas noches, Sanji…-**

**-Que descanses, idiota- **masculló sin mucho interés, apenas yo salí por la puerta

_Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí liberado cuando salí de la cocina. Tuve la sensación de haberme quitado un peso de encima y que ya no tenía de qué preocuparme o, al menos, en cuanto a Sanji ya no había nada lo suficientemente sospechoso como para mantenerme alerta._

_Por muy bien o mal que me hubiera expresado a la hora de hacerle entrar en la cabeza que no le iba a entregar a Nami siquiera por las malas, él se tomó la delicadeza de aceptar mis condiciones sin chistar. Aunque, estaba claro que ahora que no tenía chance con la navegante, iría tras Robin apenas fuera la mañana del día siguiente._

_Sí, podía sonar como si lo estuviera ofendiendo pero, había que ser honesto. Él no era hombre de una sola mujer y era lo suficientemente grandecito como para reconocer que, si una jovencita no clavaba los ojos en él, era porque no tenía ni la menor intención de involucrarse con alguien de su tipo. He aquí donde Sanji aplicaba sus teorías (o, mejor dicho, excusas) para justificar el cambio repentino en sus gustos y el por qué los hombres nunca debían de llorar por una mujer._

_No era como si él fuera a ser feliz al lado de cualquier chica que se cruzara por el camino pero, tampoco era algo muy diferente a eso. El sólo pensar que él podría llegar a ser un buen partido para Nami, hacía que – una vez más – esos insoportables celos me fastidiaran por dentro; como si yo fuera a ser tan idiota de admitir dos veces que algo de envidia le tenía a ese que ocupaba el rol de cocinero._

**-¡Ah, ya fue suficiente!- **chillé molesto, hasta mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada** -¡No tengo celos de Sanji, no tengo celos de Sanji!-**

**-¿Hablando solo, capitán?- **sentí como si un escalofrío me recorriera por todo el cuerpo, al reconocer de quién se trataba

**-Eres tú, Robin…- **resolví el misterio, al verla sonreír como de costumbre** -¿Y Nami?-**

**-Ya se durmió- **vaya, esa si que fue una respuesta rápida y sencilla **-Dijo que te diera las buenas noches por ella, si te veía antes de que me fuera a la cama-**

**-Ya veo…- **_"más me hubiera gustado que me las diera ella"_, pensé para mis adentros

**-¿Terminaste de hablar con el cocinero?- **aquello me sobresaltó, si que era buena a la hora de ir al grano

**-Sí…- **dije no muy convencido, tratando de ignorar lo poco o mucho que había dicho mientras estuve en la cocina, por miedo de que preguntara algo en concreto** -Eso creo…-**

**-No traes buena cara- **tenía que reconocerlo, era una mujer observadora incluso cuando era de madrugada** -¿Pasó algo?-**

**-No, sólo estoy cansado…- **suspiré largo y tendido, para darle a entender cuan grande era mi fatiga** -Ha sido un día bastante largo para mi gusto…- **sí, para alguien como yo que estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar del tiempo libre sin hacer nada en particular, había sido peor que cuando debíamos escapar de la Marine **-Necesito una buena siesta o mañana no sé con que cara veré a Nami cuando despierte…-**

**-¿No piensas ir a verla?- **no supe bien por qué pero, me dio la impresión que buscó llegar a ese punto desde un principio

**-¿Ahora?- **opté por hacerme el desentendido** -Estoy hecho un desastre…- **tuve suerte que no fuera de día, que si no hasta las ojeras se me notarían** -Además, ella está durmiendo…- **usé aquello mismo como excusa, para poder ponerle fin a la conversación o, en todo caso, a su juego de indirectas** -No quisiera molestarla…-**

**-No creo que le moleste que seas tú el que lo haga- **lo dijo de un modo tan maternal que, hasta me hizo enrojecer

**-Otra vez con eso…- **ahí, me crucé de brazos… me resultaba increíble que una mujer como ella, se comportara de esa manera** -¿Es que te diviertes con la situación?- **la escuché reír por lo bajo, antes que me mostrara una sonrisa que no había visto antes** -Tomaré eso como un sí…-**

**-No puedo evitarlo- **aquello hizo que me confundiera más de lo que ya, en tanto ella me acomodaba un poco el cabello** -Cuando hacen tan linda pareja-**

**-¿Huh?- **para ese entonces, mi cara tanto como mis mejillas, llevaban el mismo color

**-Sólo bromeaba- **_"vaya sentido del humor", _pensé yo mientras ella me veía con ternura **-Ve a dormir- **en ese momento, me dio la impresión de que se estaba comportando como una madre, al darme un empujoncito para que fuera al cuarto** -Que ya es tarde para que andes dando vueltas por aquí-**

**-¡P-Pero, se supone que tengo que ir para…!- **volteé a verla de inmediato, a lo que ella me señaló el camino a seguir, como si yo tuviera la misma facilidad que Zoro para perderme en mi propio barco

**-Que pases linda noche, capitán- **fue sutil, sí… pero no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta, que tenía algo en mente

**-O-Osu…- **le sonreí a medias, mientras me alejaba despacio de nuestro punto de encuentro** -Tú también, Robin…-**

_Caminé lo suficientemente lento para no perderle pisada. Sabía de memoria cuan poco disimulada llegaba a ser a esas horas y el por qué. Pese a que veníamos disfrutando de un tiempo bastante tranquilo, habíamos acordado que seguiríamos haciendo guardia por si a alguien de por ahí, se veía tentado a atacarnos y bueno… esa noche__** "justo" **__era el turno de Zoro._

"_**Parece que no soy el único que es malo mintiendo…"**__– pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras la veía escabullirse por un camino bastante extraño que, seguramente, llevaba al escondite que compartía con cierto espadachín._

_Todo este tiempo había estado haciendo gracia de mí, cuando ella era peor que yo y ni hablar de Zoro, que se hacía el duro y llamaba a las mujeres brujas o monstruos, cuando hacía buen rato que estaba involucrado con una de ellas. _

_En eso, me pregunté si Sanji estaría al tanto de la dichosa noticia. Supuse que no porque, de ser así, ya habría puesto el grito en el cielo y retado a su rival a uno de esos tantos duelos que podían presenciarse a plena luz del día._

_Tendí a hacer gracia de aquello pero, estaba tan agotado y con la cabeza dando vueltas que, preferí seguir camino y ponerle fin al día que, para otros apenas estaba comenzando. _

"_**Ya hablaré con Zoro al respecto…" – **__mascullé entre dientes, mientras andaba a paso descalzo por la cubierta, perdiéndome en el azul tono de la noche y la luz de la luna que, no hacía más que marcarme el camino hacía el lugar al que – supuestamente – debía ir._

_¿A quién trataba de engañar? Incluso aunque Robin no me hubiera tirado una indirecta a poco de ser la madrugada, de todos modos, hubiera ido a verla. Esa cosa de tener que separarme de Nami aunque fuera por un segundo, me volvía histérico y receloso de lo que pudiera ocupar su tiempo en lugar de mí, aún si se trataba de uno de mis amigos. _

_Sí, podía ser que estuviera actuando egoísta, posesivo… pero, era ella la que hacía que me comportara de ese modo. Por ser tan libre como el viento, por estar siempre dispuesta a todo (sin importar lo que fuera), por ser dueña de esa personalidad única que hacía que sobresaliera por encima del resto, por ser así como era ella… había vuelto mi mundo con pocos detalles y suma tranquilidad, en algo mucho peor que la montaña rusa._

_Claro que no podía negar que, algo dentro de todo el cambio me gustaba pero, así de grandes eran los nervios cuando estaba cerca de ella y como luego las cosas salían de mi boca sin pensar. Si no le ponía un freno a la situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, estaba seguro que las consecuencias serían terribles y que siquiera toda la fuerza del mundo, bastaría para detener las ansias que corrían por todo mi cuerpo._

_Quería estar con ella, aunque sabía lo que significaba estarle cerca aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo… quería verla, aunque ella estuviera con los ojos cerrados y ajena a todo lo que se hacía llamar como yo. _

_**Simplemente, quería admirarla sin pedirle permiso a nadie.**_

_Con ese pensamiento, llegué hasta la puerta que me llevaba al interior de su mundo y me quedé tieso, como si algo me dijera que no debía de entrar ahí otra vez. _

_El corazón me iba a saltos y la sangre me corría por las venas de tal modo que, por un momento, sentí como si fuera a darme un ataque o algo por el estilo. No sólo eso, las manos me temblaban y el resto del cuerpo no me respondía, de no ser porque todavía tenía un poco de voluntad para estar en pie, haría más de quince minutos que estaría arrastrándome por el suelo._

**-Esto es demasiado…-** mascullé de espaldas, recargándome en la puerta **–Ya no puedo…- **lo poco o mucho que me quedaba por decir, se perdió en medio del grito ahogado que dejé salir cuando – remotamente – perdí el equilibrio y me fui de cabeza al suelo **–Pero, ¿qué rayos fue eso?- **me quejé como si alguien hubiera tenido la dichosa idea de hacerme caer, alzando la vista para encontrarme con la dueña de los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida **-¿Nami?-**

**-Te tardaste demasiado, tonto…- **chistó como si estuviera molesta, a lo que yo sonreí antes de ponerme de pie y entrar a ese cuarto que, desde entonces, pasó a ser como mi segundo hogar

_**Continuará…**_

Saludos, lectores de **Fanfiction net**!

_**[ Editado 23/07/12 ]**_

Antes de poner mis notas finales y uno que otro comentario sobre este cap, quiero hacerles una pequeña reseña x33

Si les gustan los crossover de **One Piece y Fairy Tail**, los invito a que chequen el fic de **Portgas D Trace.**

****Yo he estado ayudándole con algunos detalles y la historia es sumamente interesante. Si les gusta el universo de **FT**, no se pierdan la oportunidad de ver a** Ace** formando parte del gremio y viviendo aventuras y peleas con el resto de los personajes x33

En este momento, el fic se encuentra en inglés... pero ha decidido pasarlo al español, para ver si tiene buena respuesta.

Espero contar con su apoyo, minna ! Denle una oportunidad.. les aseguro que valdrá la pena ;DD

* * *

**_Ahorita sí lo miio_** 'xDD

WooW, antes que nada… quiero decirles que no pensaba que este capitulo saldría en menos de una semana x33

No sé si haya sido suerte o inspiración pero, lo cierto es que aquí esta el nuevo cap y ya con este, quedan dos capítulos para ponerle fin a esta historia.

La verdad, tenía pensado hacerlo más largo pero, creo que incluí lo justo y necesario en esta parte, como para abarcar un pequeño epilogo entre los últimos dos de esta primera parte :)

Finalmente, **Sanji** ha dejado de verse como el malo de la película… aunque no ha aprobado que **Nami** esté al lado de **Luffy** y él… bueno, podría decirse que al fin admitió estar un poquito celoso x33

Ahh.. no see, este cap es una mezcla de ideas que se me fueron ocurriendo en el transcurso de la semana y así quedó. Tenía pensado mostrar el **ZoRo** de un modo más explicito pero, como **Luffy** es quien narra la historia.. se me hizo un tanto difícil y pos, quedó como que se veían a escondidas.

Ahora queda saber que tanto tendrá para decirle a **Zoro** cuando despierte 'x33 Y pos… creo que eso es todo w

Me estoy muriendo de sueño pero, no quería irme sin antes subirlo! Espero que sea de su agrado como el anterior… que, estoy inmensamente agradecida de que aún sigan esta historia después de como medio año que estuvo en pausa :)

Tratare de ponerme al día con esta historia lo antes posible! Hasta entonces, que les guste y… lean mucho! Hasta la próxima!

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece **no me pertenece. De ser así, habría más **LuNa **y **Sanji **sería okama x33

**Gustos son Gustos**

**Capítulo 19: Acertijo}**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

Esa mañana sentí como si hubiera pasado más de tres días dentro de aquel cuarto que no era el mío.

Había amanecido con los ojos casi pegados a la almohada y, por alguna extraña razón, me daba la impresión de que mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas en círculos.

No debían ser más de las diez pero, a simple vista, pareciera como si la mitad de la tarde se hubiera escapado por el diminuto hueco de luz que llevaba a la cubierta.

Supuse que Nami ya estaba despierta y que aquello no era más que una señal de que tenía que seguirle los pasos pero, por muy irónico que pudiera llegar a sonar, mi cuerpo no tenía la menor intención de moverse de donde fuera que estuviera tirado.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que, siquiera había tenido la chance de asimilar que diablos había hecho. Corrí más de la cuenta, me desesperé como si alguien tratara de robar mi almuerzo y acabé por actuar mucho más maduro que una persona normal.

Sí… por más que me sintiera orgulloso de mi nueva postura, también sentía como si ese no fuera yo y que había cambiado un poco (por no decir, mucho) para probarle algo a los demás.

Pero, ¿probarles qué? ¿Qué – incluso – un idiota como yo podía caer en las mismas trampas que caía Sanji? ¿O era que realmente pensaban que estaba chistando cuando él coqueteaba con nuestra navegante como si fuera su esposa?

Quise creer que no harían semejante gracia de mí pero, contando que en ese grupo estaban Zoro y Usopp (además de Robin, claro), no me cabía duda que habían armado todo esto para torturar a Sanji y de paso, hacerme sentir los celos en carne propia, dándome a entender que hasta una tortuga era más rápida que yo.

**-**_**Vaya manera de levantarme el ánimo…**_**- **mascullé en medio de un quejido, en tanto me movía de un lado para el otro, intentando conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta.

Sí, tenía que felicitarlos por ser tan buenos actores y hacerme entrar en su juego como un completo idiota. De acuerdo, sabía cuan torpe podía llegar a ser pero, no por eso tenían que tratarme como si fuera un alumno de primaria o algo por el estilo.

Aunque de haber estado Ace con nosotros, estaba seguro que hubiera sido mucho peor. Él si que hubiera hecho gracia de toda la situación e incluso aunque el asunto hubiera salido bien al final, seguiría gastándome hasta que reconociera que – de no ser por él – no habría movido un solo dedo para acercarme a Nami.

**-**_**Pero, yo ya no soy un niño pequeño como para que me traten como tal…**_**- **bufé molesto, mientras me aferraba más a la almohada **–**_**Soy un hombre…**_**-**

En eso, no pude evitar reír. Jamás pensé que me defendería de un comentario como ese, porque – por mucho que lo negara – me gustaba que Nami me viera así.

Aunque también quería que ella fuese conciente que, si necesitaba que yo estuviera ahí, entonces lo sería como un adulto (o como un chico de mi edad, mejor dicho) y no como una especie de hermanito menor, al que tenía que regañar por todo.

Si bien esa había sido nuestra relación en un principio, quería que – al menos – eso cambiara dentro de todo lo demás. Aunque, claro, si quería retarme por algo, no iba a negarle el derecho de hacerlo; después de todo ella era mayor que yo y tenía las cosas mucho más claras.

Al final, acabó siendo cierto. Nami se había vuelto demasiadas cosas para mí, además de mi compañera y ahora que mi corazón parecía latir de un modo más tranquilo, podía verlo sin que me cegara la luz del sol.

Tonto fui al catalogarla como mi amiga de primera cuenta. Había perdido demasiado tiempo cumpliendo ese rol que, ni cuenta me di, cuando mis sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, hasta el punto de enamorarme; como decía haberlo hecho Hancock de mí.

Había desperdiciado horas, minutos, segundos… por el simple hecho de verla sonreír. Y ahora… sí, ahora era un poco tarde como para intentar recuperar todos esos días, meses y años que se me habían escapado de la punta de los dedos, pero… no por eso iba a retroceder.

Ambos teníamos un largo camino por delante y estaba seguro que, si ambos lo intentábamos, entonces podríamos disfrutar de esos días que habíamos perdido antes en un futuro no muy lejano.

_**Estando con ella… nada de todo eso, parecía ser imposible.**_

**-Tonta…- **vociferé con pesadumbre y un nudo en el estómago **-Estás haciendo que piense demasiado…-**

**-¿Hablando solo de nuevo?- **la voz burlona de uno de mis compañeros, se oyó junto al chirrido de la puerta **-Ya se te ha hecho una costumbre, capitán-**

**-¿Zoro?- **apenas alcé un poco la vista para asegurarme que era él **-¿Qué haces por aquí?- **por la cara que traía, era obvio que no le había hecho mucha gracia mi pregunta **-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-Si te refieres a si nos ha atacado alguien…- **automáticamente, asentí con la cabeza **-Pues, no- **suspiré aliviado, la verdad que no estaba como para ir a pelear contra uno que otro hombre de la Marina **-Todo está en orden-**

**-¿Entonces?- **no era que fuera el único tema entre nosotros pero, era raro que él viniera con ganas de platicar con un idiota como yo

**-Sólo vine a ver si seguías dormido o si ya estabas despierto-** los ojos se me abrieron como platos, ¿desde cuando era eso tan importante?

**-¿Y eso?- **ladeé la cabeza hacia un costado, para verlo desde otra perspectiva **-No es muy propio de ti que hagas eso…-**

**-La bruja…- **se aclaró la garganta al ver que yo fruncía el ceño **-Nami me dijo que lo hiciera-**

**-Ya veo…- **por muy idiota que sonara, aquello hizo que sintiera como un cosquilleo en el estómago

**-Lleva horas hablando con la otra mujer- **_"todavía tiene el coraje de llamarla así"_, pensé **-Y por los gritos que oí hace un rato, tú tienes mucho que ver-**

**-N-No veo por qué…- **ese comentario hizo que enrojeciera hasta la médula, no estaba acostumbrado a enterarme de si yo era parte de sus charlas o no **-No es que haya hecho algo malo, ¿o sí?- **

**-¿Por qué te pones nervioso?- **por muy inaudible que fuera, escuché claramente la risita que había tras esa frase **-No te he acusado de nada aún-**

**-¡No estoy nervioso!- **chillé con las mejillas rojas, lo último que faltaba era que Zoro se burlara de mí

**-No me digas- **como me molestaba cuando tiraba esa frase, era tan irónica que nunca pude encontrarle el doble sentido **-Entonces, ¿por qué saltaste cuando nombré a la bruja?-**

**-No es bruja, es Nami…- **repliqué enseguida, a ver si le entraba en la cabeza que ese apodo no iba con ella **-Y no salté, ni nada por estilo…- **me defendí automáticamente, como si no fuera ya bastante obvio que su nombre esa suficiente para sacarme de órbita **-Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa…-**

**-Oh, alguien está madurando- **sonrió tan burlón como lo hubiera hecho Ace **-Es la primera vez que te quejas de que la llame así-**

**-Ella no es tan mala como para que le digas bruja…- **por más que él tuviera una que otra razón para ponerle ese apodo, ambos sabíamos que no era tan así o, al menos yo lo sabía **-Al contrario, es muy…-**

**-Oe, oe- **chistó por encima de mi voz, tocándome la frente con los dedos **-Me parece que eso del amor te pegó mal- **automáticamente, fruncí el ceño… ¿de todos los comentarios tenía que hacer uno de ese tipo? **-¿Ibas a decir que es linda?-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?- **refuté, mirándolo fijamente **-No estaría diciendo nada más que la verdad…-**

**-Ya veo- **fue el único comentario que hizo a lo que yo dije **-Con que era cierto, entonces- **¿cierto? ¿era que le sonara como si fuera un rumor? **-Ella te gusta-**

**-No sólo me gusta…- **sabía que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones pero, de algún modo, sentí que él me las estaba pidiendo **-Estoy enamorado de ella…- **fui incluso más claro de lo que fui con Sanji la noche pasada **-¡Quiero…!- **me atraganté junto a esa palabra, era demasiado pequeña para expresar lo que sentía por ella **-No…- **negué rotundamente con la cabeza y Zoro me miró raro **-¡Amo a Nami…!- **el corazón me cayó en picada luego de eso, todavía me resultaba difícil el ser honesto a tal grado **-Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras pero, es la verdad…- **por la cara que traía y esa sonrisa que sólo mostraba cuando algo le daba gracia, estaba seguro que me gastaría en menos de un segundo **-La amo…-**

**-¿Más que a la carne?-** oh, genial… ahora venía la hora de las preguntas como si fuera una clase de acertijo

**-Sí…- **asentí con la cabeza varias veces

**-¿Más que al mar?- **sentí un pequeño escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, eso había sido demasiado directo

**-Por supuesto que sí…-** y yo le respondí del mismo modo, para que no quedaran dudas sobre mis preferencias

**-¿Más que a las aventuras?-** me interrogó por tercera vez y yo sentí como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar

**-¡Que sí, te estoy diciendo!- **chillé casi molesto, ¿desde cuando le daba tanta curiosidad ese tipo de cosas? **-Joo, ¿por qué haces tantas preguntas?- **por muy tonto que sonara, tenía curiosidad de saber sus motivos **-Pareces uno de esos tipos del Gobierno…-**

**-Sólo quería cerciorarme que estuvieras seguro de lo que sientes-** ahí cambió a su tono de voz habitual, como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte

**-Lo estoy…- **dije firme, para que ya no se le pasara por la mente, eso de preguntarme otra cosa **-Jamás estuve tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida…- **

**-No hay nada que hacerle, entonces- **como era de esperarse, volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa burlona con gusto

**-¿Qué me dices de ti?- **aproveché el momento para centrar toda la atención en él **-¿Cuándo piensas decírmelo?-**

**-¿Decirte qué?- **como era de esperarse, se hizo el desentendido **-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Zoro…-** lo miré de reojo. Era increíble que él se diera el gusto de burlarse de mí, cuando reaccionaba del mismo modo que yo 

**-No veo por qué debería hacerme el tonto- **su facilidad para esquivar el tema, era sorprendente **-¿Acaso ese no es el rol que cumples tú?-**

**-¡Oye!- **automáticamente, me quejé… eso sí que había sido duro de su parte

**-Tómalo como un cumplido, Luffy- **ahí, su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande **-No es que todos vayamos a ser dulces y tiernos contigo como lo es Nami-**

**-Oh, ya veo…- **esa vez, fui yo el que sonrió con gracia **-Estás nervioso…-**

**-¿Q-Qué?- **su cara enrojeció de un modo que, técnicamente, me dio la razón **-¡Por supuesto que no!-**

**-Tú cara dice todo lo contrario…- **aquel comentario de mi parte, hizo que enrojeciera aún más

**-¡Serás…!- **se quejó molesto, a lo que yo me eché en la cama sin poder aguantar la risa **-¡Deja de reírte, pedazo de idiota!-**

**-No puedo evitarlo…- **chisté idiota, como si sintiera cosquillas en el estómago **-Es que jamás pensé que un tipo como tú podría…-**

**-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!- **inmediatamente, se puso a la defensiva, mostrándome una de sus katanas **-¡Si lo haces, te cortaré en mil pedazos!-**

**-Primero tendrás que atraparme, ¿no crees?-** mi sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande, cuando lo miré desafiante

**-¿Huh?-** parpadeó casi por inercia, a lo que yo aproveché para agarrar mis cosas y salir por la puerta

**-¡Yane, Zoro!-** dicho eso, salí dispuesto a tomar carrera sin siquiera avistar hacia donde echarme a correr primero

**-¡Oe, Luffy!- **sentí sus pisadas casi pegadas a mis pies, justo antes de chocar con algo bastante _"suave"_**-¡Ven aq-…!- **el resto de la frase se ahogó en los gritos que pegamos después de caer al suelo **-¿Eres idiota?- **fue lo primero que dijo, luego de propinarme un golpe **-¡No te pares así!-**

**-Gomen, Zoro…- **me disculpé ignorando la demostración de afecto que había tenido conmigo hacía menos de cinco segundos **-Es que…- **

**-¡Nada de eso!- **gritó como si hubiera cometido un crimen **-¡Por poco me matas, idiota!-**

**-Si no es mucha molestia…- **ahí, oímos una voz un tanto diferente a las nuestras **-¡¿Podrían quitarse de encima?!- **recién entonces caímos en que habíamos tropezado con uno de los demás y no con una cáscara de banana **-Cielos, pesan demasiado…-**

**-La bruja tenía que ser-** chistó Zoro, luego que – prácticamente – nos quitara a golpes de encima suyo

**-¡Que es Nami, baka marimo!- **volví a repetirle, por si se le había olvidado lo de antes

**-¿A quién le dices marimo, pedazo de goma?-** sabía que ese apodo era suficiente para molestarlo, por eso mismo fue que lo llamé así

**-¡Guarden silencio!-** aunque, gracias a mi astucia, nos ganamos otro golpe

**-O-Osu…-** murmuré con la cabeza gacha, a lo que ella se cruzó de brazos

**-No era necesario que nos golpearas- **se defendió el espadachín, tomando la misma postura que ella **-Entendemos con las palabras, ¿sabías?-**

**-Si, como no…- **comentó luego de dar un largo suspiro **-No hay modo que un par de idiotas como ustedes entiendan algo como eso…-**

**-¡O-Oe…!- **aunque sabía que hablaba de los dos, me sentí tocado **-¡Eso fue…!- **

**-Ten…- **un pequeño paquete color madera fue lo primero que vi cuando alcé la vista **-Para ti…- **prácticamente, me lo dio en las manos, al ver que yo no salía de mi asombro **-Tenía pensado dártelo ayer pero, no me diste tiempo a nada anoche…-**

**-Nami…- **siquiera fui capaz de abrirlo, que ya las lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos como si fueran cataratas

**-¡No llores y dale las gracias, idiota!-** volvió a golpearme Zoro por tercera vez, a lo que yo siquiera me defendí, estaba demasiado concentrado viéndola a ella que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Nami** -¡Oe, despabílate!- **

**-Gomen…- **murmuré con la cabeza gacha, tragándome el resto del llanto **-Estoy tan feliz que no pude contener las lágrimas…-**

**-Serás idiota-** chistó Zoro haciendo gracia de la situación, como de costumbre

**-¡Es la primera vez que alguien tiene un detalle como este conmigo!- **me defendí de cada una de sus acusaciones, luego de alzar la vista **-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?-**

**-Que le des las gracias, al menos- **tuve toda la intención de preguntarle de que tanto me estaba hablando pero, siquiera me dio tiempo a hacerlo **-Anda, dile algo- **me ordenó de modo obsecuente, luego de – prácticamente – arrojarme a sus brazos **-La bruja parece estar impaciente-**

**-¡Ya deja de llamarla bruja o sentirás la fuerza de mi puño!-** estaba seguro que, de haber sido Sanji quien le dijera eso, se habría echado a reír

**-¿La fuerza del puño del amor?- **dijo con aquella sonrisa burlona en la cara que tanto lo caracterizaba

**-¡Zoro!-** chillé molesto, a lo que este aprovechó para levantarse

**-Lo siento- **hizo un gesto raro con las manos **-Eso no funciona conmigo- **dicho aquello, se encaminó hacia el lugar favorito del cejas rizadas **-Nos vemos en la cocina, tortolitos-**

**-¡Oe, Zoro!- **tuve toda la intención de perseguirlo pero, lo mismo que me tomó separarme de Nami, fue lo que a ella le llevó retenerme en su lugar **-¡Ven…!- **me jaló del brazo de una manera que, no necesitó decir una sola palabra para que entendiera que debía quedarme con ella **-¿Nami?-**

**-Si vas a ir tras él, al menos sécate esas lágrimas…- **y no fue la frase lo que hizo que me sonrojara hasta la médula, sino que su boca resbalara por mis mejillas, para limpiar el agua que quedaba en cada costado de mi rostro **-No te quedan bien…-**

**-O-Oe…- **balbuceé de modo idiota, en tanto ella me devolvía una sonrisa **-No hace falta que…- **

**-¿Al menos probarás uno de esos chocolates?- **esa pregunta llegó a sonar como un reproche, por como sus ojos se clavaron en mí, acusándome de la poca atención que le había prestado a ese tan no diminuto detalle **-Me llevó buen tiempo hacerlos esta mañana sin que Sanji-kun se enterara…-**

**-¿Los hiciste tú?- ** repetí como si estuviera sordo, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza varias veces

**-Robin me ayudó…- **murmuró por lo bajo, sin poder ocultar los nervios que danzaban junto al tono de su voz casi tímida **-Un poco…- **

**-¿Puedo guardarlos para la hora del postre?- **la verdad era que moría por probarlos pero, el deseo de querer compartir más tiempo con ella, le ganaba al hambre que sentía mi estómago

**-Si esperas tanto, se echarán a perder…- **me advirtió, como si fuera algo prudencial que los comiera antes que terminara el día

**-Si los hiciste tú, nunca se echarán a perder…-** su corazón pareció dar un salto, por como se le abrieron los ojos

**-Idiota, no digas esas cosas…- **me reprochó casi infantil, en tanto sus mejillas se tornaban más coloradas que de costumbre **-Harás que…- **fuese por impulso o por la necesidad de sentirla cerca, la aferré a mi pecho antes que se le ocurriera eso de golpearme **-Tienes las manos frías…-**

**-Gomen…- **su voz me había calado hasta los huesos, tanto que yo mismo sentí el frío invisible que me llevó a aferrarme más a ella **-Olvidé que estamos en invierno…-**

**-Está bien si te quedas así…- **susurró, pegada a mi oído **-Sólo abrázame fuerte, ¿sí?-**

No hizo falta que dijera más nada, para que yo cayera rendido ante aquella diminuta orden que – no mucho más tarde – me impidió apartarme de ella.

Lo había estado pensando demasiado. Lo que era bueno, lo que era malo, lo que era lo correcto o tal vez equivocado, yo… había estado pensando demasiado que, siquiera caí en cuenta que Nami estaba respetando el ridículo estado en el que me encontraba; como si temiera salir a la superficie.

Pero, ahora… ahora todo estaba tan claro como debía estar. Tenerla conmigo era la única seguridad que yo necesitaba y la que era capaz de reconocer incluso ante las narices de los demás. No me hacía falta tener la certeza de más nada, porque con un solo beso, un solo abrazo… ella era capaz de disipar todas mis dudas.

_**De una buena vez y para siempre.**_

**-Nee, Nami…- **mascullé casi tan bajo con el canto de las olas, recargándome en su hombro

**-Dime…-** pese a haber guardado silencio, se la oía bastante atenta

**-Tienes las manos frías…- **ahí dejo escapar una pequeña risita, de caer en cuenta que eso mismo había dicho antes acerca de mí

**-Tú también, idiota…- **chistó con la misma naturalidad que lo hubiera hecho yo, a lo que reí con gracia, gustoso de lo cómico de su comentario y lo dulce de los besos que vinieron después

_**Continuará…**_

Saludos, lectores de **fanfiction net** !

Aquí **Namii-chan** reportándose de nuevo ':DD

**OMG!** Lamento la demora pero, aquí esta el anti-último capítulo de este fic :)

Uff.. me llevó más de lo que esperaba pero, esta semana se me ha hecho imposible sacar algo bueno mientras ando en el trabajo Dx

Si bien tengo la mayoria del día libre, no encuentro inspiración cuando me siento a escribir en mi casa y pos, aprovecho los minutos libres que tengo en la oficina para adelantar los caps que quedan de esta historia.

Y pos, después de una larga semana y mucha lluvia, puedo decir que esta entrega está terminada ':DD

Debía ser más larga pero, solo me quedan 15 minutos en este glorioso viernes y queria subirlo antes de irme a casa x33

Uff… este cap viene cargado de dialogos, asi que ha disfrutar 'x33

Me gustó mucho poder incluir a Zoro en esta parte, porque el es mi tercer personaje favorito dentro de la tripulación de Luffy :)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado la pequeña participación que tuvo durante esta parte ^_^

Y pos, ya queda un solo cap no mas.. asi que tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda w Quiero darles el final que tengan ganas de leer y no uno a las apuradas, asi que me pondre a trabajar al máximo ¡:DD

Hasta que suba la proxima parte, recuerden leer mucho y seguir apoyando el **LuNa**, porque **Luffy y Nami**… están destinados a estar juntos ! 333

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo ! Los adoro !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**N/A:** para los que leen _**"Reencuentro"**_.. estaría terminándolo este mes, para así arrancar con _**"Polos opuestos"**_, espero que les guste el final que tengo preparado y que lo esperen con ansias !

Demás proyectos… actualizando pronto :DD


	20. Chapter 20

**Gustos son Gustos**

_[ NOTA DEL AUTOR ]_

Saludos a todos aquellos que han leído _**"Gustos son Gustos"**_. Este es un pequeño aviso acerca del futuro de esta historia.

Si bien debió de haber terminado hace más de 6 meses y dado comienzo a la segunda parte, mi bloqueo y/o falta de inspiración hicieron de ello algo imposible.

Actualmente, estoy con mucho trabajo y si bien he encontrado mis momentos para escribir, ya no son tantos como antes y no alcanzo a terminar los capítulos y/o historias tan rápido como quisiera.

Pero dado que aún le tengo mucho amor a fanfiction como así al fandom de One Piece, he decidido darle a este fic el final que se merece.

Probablemente, el ultimo capitulo llegara este mes o el que viene. No quiero prometerles nada, porque cada vez que digo que no estaré tan ausente, me desaparezco por meses y vuelvo luego de una larga temporada ni que fuera fantasma.

Solo quiero que sepan que esta historia LuNa tendrá un final, no lo congelare ni dejare en medio de la nada porque, asi como todos los que han leído este fic, yo también adoro a Luffy y Nami y creo que la mejor manera de transmitirlo es acabar este proyecto con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Desde aquí muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.

Si bien estoy bastante ausente por fanfiction, tanto dudas como sugerencias serán bien recibidas.

Y… respecto a la próxima temporada, que sería para 2014… ¿creen que debería de comenzarla o dejar esta historia en como sea que acabe en el capítulo siguiente?

Recuerden que el lector siempre tiene la última palabra ;D

**NaMii Heartphilia**


End file.
